Donna's Secret
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: Harvey drops the "I Love You". Donna is happy and excited; however, this means she may have to reveal a secret to which no one-almost no one knew about their past. Takes place 4th season and differs the end of the season.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Confessions

Secret

 _"I should go."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You know why."_

The silence between them was palpable. She knew she wanted him more at this moment than at any other in their long history together. She remembered him that long ago night almost 12 years ago. The start of their prospective love affair.

 _"You know I love you, Donna."_

During the thirty seconds of silence he wanted to stay and make it work for them. She had to know how he felt.

Harvey took two steps forward toward Donna, and Donna took two steps toward Harvey. They came together and Harvey tenderly kissed her. The depth of his passion and love revealed itself in one breathless kiss.

"I love you, Harvey," Donna whimpered in his arms. Long held back tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to scream from the mountaintops that this man loved her.

His pulse was racing. This was definitely not like the last time. This time there was twelve years of memories, special times, sad times, happy times which more deeply connected them to each other. There had been other relationships for each. Harvey's last attempt at a romantic relationship had been with Scottie a friend with benefits. Donna's last serious relationship had been with the disingenuous Stephen Huntley whom Harvey had beaten for her when he had found out Stephen's betrayal and how Donna had come to feel about herself. Seriously, though, if they had ever taken a moment to look at themselves each would have known that from that night on there was no one else but the other. This was especially true for Donna as she had carried a secret from that night 12 years ago that no one else except one at Pearson Specter Litt had ever known or would have ever guessed. She had never told Harvey.

When Harvey had called her and said that Evan Smith had been settled and that he had wanted to celebrate with her, Donna had quickly hidden the photographs so he would not ask questions of who the person in the picture was. Donna suddenly kissed Harvey deeper and with more urgency opening her mouth and when their tongues touched each tasted the wine they had had earlier. Donna felt Harvey's urgent mouth as his lips descended to her shoulder. He brushed her beautiful red hair away from her long neck to give him greater access. Donna pulled away for one minute and led Harvey to her bedroom by the hand. They each undressed the other savoring each other in the dim illumination from the candles that Donna had lit earlier. They took their time in undressing and preparing for an event long awaited but at the same time may never happen again.

Donna pulled at Harvey's tie and then kissing him lovingly unbuttoned each button of his vest laying it down on the chair next to her nightstand. She then lovingly kissed him and unbuttoned each button of his shirt and pulling it from his suit pants. She could feel the fever in his skin and the hardness of his desire. She finally pulled Harvey's t-shirt over his head revealing a beautiful chest. Harvey had quickly removed the rest of his clothing and stood naked and _vulnerable_ in front of the woman he loved.

Harvey took his time undressing Donna slowly. He kissed her deeply and removed her pajama jacket the sequins shining in the candlelight as the knit jacket slipped to the floor. He trailed kisses down Donna's shoulder kissing away a strap to her tank top revealing one perfectly round breast and erect nipple to which Harvey descended and gently suckled. At Donna's sigh she bent back which urged Harvey to do the same to the other side. He did as she bid and when both breasts were revealed he had Donna raise her arms and he pulled the top over her head. Donna made to remove the rest of her clothing but Harvey protested with a gentle "no" and signaled how much he wanted to do it.

As each piece of alabaster skin gently sprinkled with freckles was uncovered, Harvey whispered breathlessly "Oh, I've forgotten how beautiful you really are." He never really forgot he just pushed the memory away whenever it bid come to him. They kissed and Harvey bent her back until they fell onto the bed. He stopped long enough to see tears from Donna's eyes. He brushed them away.

"I love you so much, Harvey. Don't hurt me, please," Donna said. She knew his reputation and remembered the other time when he broke her heart. His sweet urgency brought back that time fresh in her mind.

Holding her close to him as he lay on top, Harvey smiled and gently brushed her tears away. "You are the last person I ever want to hurt. You'll never need to feel scared because I am always here for you." This was the truth. He smiled and kissed her again. He felt loved and encased within Donna's arms and he felt safely vulnerable an unusual feeling for him. Until that moment when Harvey saw those tears in Donna's eyes, he never really knew that she alone had the power to make him happy. She was all he ever really needed.

He entered her with a tenderness that Harvey never realized he possessed. He looked into Donna's eyes as he did this. All his love for her and how he almost lost her welled up in his eyes as they looked into hers. At his gentle movements, they both sighed deeply with intense pleasure. "I love you, Donna. I mean it," he whispered into her ear as he continued to move within her as he kissed her behind her ear.

Donna nodded too moved to speak aloud and spilled happy tears on his neck as she held him tightly and moved with him.

The sun shone brightly in through Donna's bedroom curtains. Harvey woke and kissed the top of Donna's head which lay on his chest. He was actually contented. He was not sure how things would be between them today or in the future. All he could feel was happiness that Donna would not be ripped from his life that she would still be with him. He felt different. He knew he wanted her as his own and not just his secretary which was a revelation for him that he acknowledged. Only he was not sure if she wanted more. He dreaded what Donna was going to want in the cold light of day. She asked him not to hurt her. He hoped he would never hurt her. He was not sure how not to hurt her.

"Good morning, sunshine," Donna said as she looked up at Harvey. She reached up for a kiss that Harvey gladly gave her.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Harvey asked smiling.

"How do you think?" Donna purred placing an arm around his neck and kissing his ear.

" I slept wonderfully," Donna said as she rose to get out of bed. Harvey's hand suddenly reached out and pulled her back.

"Donna, about last night," Harvey started to say.

Fearfully, she came back to the bed. She did not climb back in beside Harvey, but she sat on the edge leaving Harvey's hand in hers.

"I'm actually surprised you're still here and it's daylight," Donna said smiling trying to deflect what she hoped was not regret from Harvey. "I hope it's because it's me you just had sex with and that you've lost your stomach for touch and go in the night."

"Donna, I'm not that man anymore. At least not where you're concerned. I love you."

"Ok, Harvey, but I am not the same woman I was twelve years ago. We are not the same people. This time you dropped the "I love you" and I know how much it took for you to say that. Now we have to face reality and see what you want to do about it."

"What do you mean do about it?" Harvey knew that he should not have stayed that Donna was going to ask him to give more. He was not sure yet how he wanted to react to this.

"Harvey, I'm going to make breakfast. Eggs over easy, right?" Donna said breezily as she proceeded to the kitchen.

"You never forgot. Ok, if I take a shower?"

"Sure. I think I have some of your old Harvard sweats I borrowed from you the last time I crashed at your place after a hard night."

"Donna, that was how many years ago?"

"Oh only about six," Donna said.

"You're sure they'll fit?" Harvey continued to shout at Donna who had left the room.

"I'm Donna. I know they'll fit," she called from the other room.

After burying himself back into the sheets for a few minutes and enjoying breathing in the clean smell of Donna's perfume, he suddenly smelled bacon and eggs frying in the pan.

"Wow, I could get used to this."

Harvey exited from Donna's bedroom with his hair still wet dressed in his Harvard hoodie and sweats carrying a framed photograph in his hands.

"Hey, Donna, how old were you when this picture was taken?"

Donna had been so busy preparing eggs, bacon, and waffles that she could not fathom what photograph of which Harvey spoke. Then she turned around, glanced at the picture and making a dismissive noise with her mouth said, "That's not me."

"It sure looks like you. Is it one of your nieces or cousins? You once told me that the whole family has red hair just like you except your mother didn't if I remember correctly. I took notice after I accidentally spat that shrimp in sprayed hair at that God-awful dinner party."

As she turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing she realized that she had never put away the photograph from where it was on top of her bureau. She had not removed it because the last place she thought she and Harvey would end the night was in her bed.

Nonchalantly, Harvey had placed the photograph face down on the dining room table and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, breakfast smells great. You sit down and I'll finish up."

"You're going to serve me? Wow I may just get used to this," she remarked playfully hoping that Harvey had forgotten all about the girl in the picture.

"Yes, you deserve it. Besides what else can I do for my girl," Harvey stated as he filled two plates with eggs, bacon and a waffle each.

"Harvey," Donna said hoping to continually deflect any additional questions Harvey may have lingering in his mind about the child in the photograph and detecting that he had called her "his girl".

"Harvey," Donna said again as he brought his own plate of eggs and bacon to the table. "Now that you told me you loved me, what is our next step?"

Harvey lowered his head in defeat. He knew she was going to say something to his confession of last night. "I don't really know. I told you I love you because I do and I thought you should know. However, I'm not sure yet if there is a next step. I know I don't want things to change. I still want you at work and maybe after at my place or your place once in a while."

Donna smiled and shook her head.

"You really think you can tell a woman you love her and then she would have no expectations? Let me tell you something. I know this is you and you for some asinine reason can't help it, but sometimes the man in the relationship wants change, too."

"Really. How do you know?"

"Do you honestly think you're the first guy to tell me he loves me? You know, I have been your faithful secretary and friend because I love you. I didn't want things to change because I wanted to be with you in any way I could. You say those words "I love you" like it doesn't mean anything to you or me. It was just a reason to get me into bed."

"Donna, I was leaving because I knew we would break your rule and it would be a huge mistake. I will never regret last night just like I didn't twelve years ago, but you can't think I was going to change overnight."

"Why? Don't you realize you have changed? You have been breaking your walls down. You did with Scottie last year. You cared about Mike since you hired him and now you even care about Rachel. You said you would be Louis' best man at his wedding although you were lucky you did not have to go through with that. Most of all you have always cared about Jessica and that's why you backed down when she came to realize about how bad that merger had been. So you see Harvey you do allow for change, why not with me? Is this new revelation to make me not only your assistant by day, but your whore by night?"

"Donna, you were never that to me nor would you ever be that to me. I'm loyal. You know that. When I am in a romantic relationship you know I screw things up somehow and I want to prevent that from happening to us. I love you way too much to lose you and I need you too much to think I could be a good lawyer without you."

Donna shut her mouth and finished her food and folded her napkin. She thought to herself. _Well he thinks he hasn't changed, but he has. I still can't tell him about the girl in the photograph. He is loyal and if he knew what I knew he would do something straight out of loyalty and obligation not out of love._

"Donna, take the day off. I'll pick you up around seven and we'll go out to dinner. My surprise, ok?"

"I'm fine. I don't want to take the day off unless you want to take it off, too. I could cancel your appointments from here. "

Harvey pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in a thoughtful way.

"Nah, we'd really have the rumor mill churning if we're both out today."

"So you've never cared about the rumor mill before. What's different now?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt by their lies and fantasies."

"Since when I have cared what people think? I'm a big girl, Harvey. I can take it."

"Ok. Cancel my appointments. I will call Mike and Rachel and see if they can handle some stuff for me. I will go back to my place and get a change of clothes. I'll be back here in about two hours. Pack a suitcase because we're going away for more than just a day."

"Whoa, Harvey, it's only Wednesday. Where are we going and how long?"

Harvey came up to her then and kissed her and in a low, sexy voice said," Pack as little as possible because what I have planned doesn't require clothing. Think warm."

Donna looked at Harvey perplexed. She couldn't think what he meant by warm. Then realization struck as it always did when dealing with people.

"I'll be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2 Warmth

Chapter 2

When Harvey left, Donna quickly packed up her bathing suit, her nightclothes, and a couple of warmer outfits to fit the weather that Harvey mentioned as their destination. When he said warm, Donna immediately knew of his condo in St. Thomas. Not many people knew of it and it had been slightly used since he purchased it a couple of years ago with the intention of taking Zoe there for a lover's weekend or two. Now, Donna, was happy that that had never happened. Donna thought happily that she would be the first at least in that remote location unless he had taken one of the native island girls to bed. Knowing Harvey he probably had. He only had to smile that smile and flash those puppy dog brown eyes and women would follow him anywhere.

As she waited impatiently for Harvey to return, she picked up the discarded photograph of the little girl. She thought: _How am I going to tell him and it not ruin everything that we may be on the verge of?_

Suddenly a knock on her door, Donna jumped a mile. She got up and put the photograph back face down on top of the coffee table hoping that Harvey would not spot it there and resume his cross examination.

As she undid the lock and opened the door, she said, "You know if we continue this way I will have to give you that key I promised a long time ago."

There he stood wide smile and all. The man represented a large part of her life. Hoping against hope she hoped finally that's what she represented to him as well.

He kissed her long.

"If I really need to get in here you know that lock wouldn't stop me," Harvey said.

"So did you pack for St. Thomas?" He asked figuring that all he had had to do was give her a clue and she would know in an instant.

"Of course," Donna said as she pushed passed him to grab her handbag. It was her very expensive handbag which Harvey had bought her not long ago without his knowledge.

"Ray's downstairs and I borrowed Gianopoulis' leer jet so we could get there fast."

"How did you manage that? I thought you weren't his lawyer anymore after Jonathan Sidwell."

"Let's say I called in a chit. He owed me. Now, Ms. Paulsen without further delay, let's blow this joint."

Donna smiled and walking passed him said, "Wherever you go, I will follow."

When they boarded the jet in New York City they were belted into their seats for takeoff. It being a weekday takeoff from JFK seemed an eternity. Somehow though they were squeezed in and they were finally cruising at very high altitude. The pilot had signaled that the seatbelts could be removed and that lunch would be served soon.

"Wow that must have been some chit you called in, Harvey," Donna remarked when the hostess brought them champagne and cold shrimp cocktail. The prawns were some of the largest and pinkish shrimp Donna had ever seen. She had been wined and dined before but not like this. She knew Harvey carried a big stick and could influence a lot of people but she never thought that she would ever be treated like one of them.

They talked of certain things and bantered back and forth but Harvey never approached the "love" subject again for the whole time. However, he did make his intentions known by walking over to Donna's seat.

"Donna have you finished eating?"

Still chewing the last bit of shrimp and downing another flute of champagne, Donna was finally able to answer, "Now I am".

"Good. I want to show you something over here." Harvey extended his hand. Donna took it and Harvey swayed her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Is this what you wanted to show me because I've seen this before," Donna joked and slowed down in her speech as she noted the seriousness and sincerity in Harvey's face.

"No, Donna," Harvey said kissing her quietly. "I want you to look out the window. I think we can see it below by now."

They had been traveling a few hours and Harvey figured they may be able to see their destination by now.

Harvey led Donna to the couch which was situated across from the table where they had sat and ate their lunch. Harvey kneeled on the couch and looked down. He took Donna's hand and persuaded her to do the same. They both looked down out of the small portal and could see the clear almost turquoise water of the Caribbean and some green lush lands were coming into view.

"There," Harvey pointed to a sprawling wooden and adobe estate surrounded by ocean as well as containing a large pool.

"That's your house?" Donna asked. She had had no idea that Harvey had this large a house in St. Thomas. She thought maybe it was a small clapboard house renovated from an old abandoned hotel which he had had refurbished. Nothing like the scene she viewed below.

"How far are you from the airport?" Donna asked as they were watching his estate pass by in the distance.

"Not long. We'll be landing in about 10 minutes and then after we go through customs it will be another 15 minutes on the road."

"I can't wait. Thank you, Harvey." Donna said kissing him and returning to a sitting position on the couch next to him.

Harvey climbed down as well and sat next to Donna. He was bursting with love and pride and he knew he owed her an explanation of all the years he had quelled his love for her. The time that she had been instrumental in bringing Scottie back to him thinking that's that would make him happy. Selflessly thinking that all she wanted him to be was happy. Now he was happy and he wanted to share with her something that apparently he had inadvertently reserved for that "special" someone.

Taking her hand, Harvey said, "Donna, I want you to know that you are the first and only woman I have ever brought here. I think the last time I stayed here I had just purchased it and I was completely alone. I have no employees here. I bought this place because eventually I would like to spend cold winter days in New York here where it isn't so cold."

"You can't mean when you retire, Harvey. I know you. You will be a bald man in your eighties and still show up for work at 8:30 am Monday through Friday," Donna joked back poking him with her elbow.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Harvey asked seriously. "I thought you knew me better than that. You know I like to play as hard as I work."

"That is true if your last time at the poker table was any indication."

"Hey, how did you...?" Harvey said acting surprised. He should never be surprised at what this woman always seemed to know about him. "Nevermind. I don't want to know how you knew."

Donna just looked at him like _"you have got to be kidding"_.

Then softening her expression, she said, "I'm very happy I get to be the first woman who inhabits this house with you. Thank you, Harvey." Donna said kissing him again.

Harvey deepened his kiss and just when things started to go farther the bell pinged letting them know to replace their seatbelts while the pilot's voice told them to prepare for landing.


	3. Chapter 3 - Paradise

CHAPTER 3

Harvey and Donna rode a cab to Harvey's island paradise home. It was about 10 miles from the airport, so it did not take too long. When he paid the cabbie, she wondered how they would get around. The main part of St. Thomas was still a few miles away from this secluded heaven. Harvey unlocked the door and Donna was very surprised to see furniture-real furniture in the living room.

"I will just take these upstairs to the bedroom," Harvey said as he snatched Donna's overnight bag and his suitcase.

Donna looked around the living room and liked the view of the street, however, she noticed sunshine coming in through the kitchen window and decided to investigate that next. You climbed two small steps and walked into the kitchen where much to Donna's surprise there was not only a window but a whole patio attached to it. It stood out over the water suspended by long poles and cross braces. Underneath where the patio stood was a parking place for small watercraft. In this case two jet ski's were parked perpendicular to the dock. Donna walked out of the kitchen and went over to the double patio doors and noticed this was a separate patio within an enclosure for nights when the bugs were doubly bad or if a storm prevented one from venturing outside.

"I'm coming up, Harvey. Are you decent?" Donna called from the bottom step. She did not get an answer and decided that maybe Harvey had not heard her.

She ascended the narrow staircase. At the top was a gorgeously decorated full window looking out over the ocean. She looked left and then right and found bedrooms on each side.

"I'm in here, Donna," called Harvey from Donna's left. She turned into the spacious bedroom and found Harvey already waiting for her with champagne. He was dressed in a bathrobe and his hair had been slightly dampened.

"Where were you?"

"It's not where I was, but where we're going," Harvey said handing her a flute of champagne.

She took a sip and asked, "What are we celebrating?"

He looked deep into her eyes and said softly, "Us."

Harvey turned Donna around and unzipped her dress, "How about I get into something more comfortable," she quipped as she felt Harvey's fingertips slide along her back. She could feel his breath on her back and it was not long before he had slipped both his hands around her waist and kissed her between neck and shoulder. Then he abruptly stopped.

"How about we go swimming? Suits are optional," Harvey said as he opened his robe and watched Donna take a quick glance downward.

"Harvey."

"Yes," he said again and kissed her. "Let's go. I have my own private swimming hole. It's aqua blue and contained in the middle of a lovely hedge with its own little beach." He took her hand and led her over to one of the large windows.

"There," he said as he pointed. He began kissing her again and she almost succumbed to his affection but she had a conscious thought.

"Harvey, we need to talk," Donna said as she kissed him once last time and ran her hand down the center of his robe closing it and tying it together.

Harvey was dreading this. He knew they would have to talk, but all he wanted right now was to make love to Donna. He did not want to think of any complications or any "and also's". He wanted reality to be delayed a little longer.

Harvey took her hands, sighing heavily, and rubbed them. "Ok. I'll get dressed and then we can go outside or downstairs and talk."

Donna kissed him on the cheek very quietly. "Hey nothing's changed but I need to know something before we go on any further."

Harvey smiled and releasing her hands went back to the bathroom to change into some clothes.

When Harvey had found Donna she was on the enclosed porch with a candle burning and a bottle of wine she found chilled in the refrigerator and a couple of wine glasses she happened to find in the cupboard. There was not much else, but she figured Harvey must have contacted someone to happen to have these items in a house which he had never occupied for more than a day.

"I see you found it," Harvey said as he came over to the small table and took the wine glass that Donna had handed to him.

"So Harvey who did you call to put wine in the refrigerator and glasses in the cupboard?"

"I actually had this planned for quite some time. I put these in here for when the time came. I also have a small refrigerator upstairs. That's why I had champagne upstairs."

"You had this planned for whom?" Donna asked. "It couldn't 've been me. You've never told me how you really felt about me until yesterday. Did you have this trap set for another woman? Scottie? Zoe? Some other unsuspecting woman?" Donna kept inquiring.

"No one in particular. I never thought of bringing Scottie here. This isn't her type thing. She's a cold weather person. Zoe? I didn't know Zoe long enough to want to bring her to my home. I guess, inadvertently, when I bought it, the only person whom I ever pictured being here with me was-you." Harvey said looking into Donna's eyes.

Turning serious, Harvey said,"You had asked me not to hurt you last night before we made love."

"Yes, Harvey, because I have been hurt by you and you have never really had known that you did. Well maybe a few times..."

"Like when Louis kept badgering you in the mock trial. You told me you loved me like a brother or someone you see at Christmas time and glad when the holidays are over and they are gone. You don't really love me like that, do you?" Harvey asked taking a seat at the small table where the lone candle was lit.

Donna came to sit down across the table from him.

"Yes and no. Harvey, you are my best friend. I love you in every way and all I ever wanted was to be with you. I would have loved to have had had a relationship with you all those years ago, but all you could tell me was that you wanted me to come work for you. I laid the ground rule that we never speak of that other time because I figured you weren't ready to love me like that. I did that because I loved you so much that in any way I could be with you or please you was fine with me. I had other boyfriends and lovers, but they didn't last because they all knew I would choose you in the end. Now I know you can love me like that, but you are still afraid. To tell the truth, Harvey, I'm afraid. If this is just some whirlwind romance and you don't love me like that I need to know because I don't want hurt again like that. Most of all, I want you to be happy...and I want your daughter to know her father."

There was a pregnant pause as Harvey allowed the knowledge that he had a daughter with Donna sink in.

He stood up and the chair scraped the deck floor noisily.

"That picture. That's not you at 12 or one of your nieces. It's my... _our daughter_?"

"Yes, Harvey. She's just turned 12 and she was born nine months to the day we slept together. Her name is Mackenzie Specter Paulsen. I gave her your name as her middle name because I wanted her to know who she was and for you to know who she is when the time came."

"So how long were you going to keep her from me? I had a right to know...Wait.. you never took maternity leave and you never gained any weight from what I can tell."

Donna rolled her eyes because this man was so oblivious to everything around him. He was not as much anymore because he had grown somewhat but at times he could be so exasperatingly oblivious.

"Do you remember when I first started working for you and as part of my signing bonus I had asked to take a few months leave of absence?"

"Yes, Jessica and I had wondered why you needed the time off when you had just started for me."

"Well, I felt compelled to tell Jessica. Although now I know you paid my salary out of your own pocket I feel kind of cheap in withholding information about your daughter's birth."

"Jessica knows I have a daughter and I didn't until now?" Harvey was pissed. He loved this woman beyond anything else, but in his world love and complete loyalty went hand in hand. He knew she had protected him in the past by lying for him or lying by omission for him. However, this was completely different. _A child...his child...how could Donna come to work every day knowing that she had had our child and that she never knew her father._

Harvey walked over to Donna and looked her straight in the eye.

"When were you going to tell me about her? Ever? I had a right to know."

"I don't know if I was ever going to have you know her. You have a tendency to hurt those you love. I did not want our child to be tainted by your staunch emotional unavailability problems. She knows you, though. I have been telling Mackenzie since the day she was born of how much her father loves her but couldn't be with her. I have never lied to her because I knew that in the end Mackenzie would probably come to hate me for my protection of her. She is a lot like you. Very stubborn and very smart."

"Protection! From me? I'm her father. Perhaps, if you would have been honest with me and told me you were pregnant because of that night, we could have worked something out. I could have been a part of her life since the beginning. You... I thought you knew me better than anyone else on earth ever could. You kept her out of my life?" Harvey had slammed his drink on the table and decided he needed some time alone and stomped out of the house and onto the beach.

After Harvey stomped out of the house, Donna wiped her eyes that began to pour teardrops. They had been on the verge of something that Donna knew she had wanted especially in the last few years. Donna decided to herself that Harvey would never forgive her now. She had ruined the last disintegration of Harvey Specter's emotional walls where romantic love had been concerned. That wall was loyalty with its hand companion-trust. Trusting of her mainly but also trust within Harvey himself that he could give love and receive love without drawing on the example of his mother.

Donna walked away from the table and went upstairs brushing tears aside all the while. Before she finished repacking her little suitcase, she resigned to herself that now was as good as ever time to leave. Donna did take a minute and placed a phone call to Jessica.

"Jessica? It's Donna."

"Donna?" Jessica said with amusement in her voice. "It's odd hearing from you. Harvey breezed in here earlier today and said you two were going to St. Thomas and not to ask questions. So I am a little surprised you calling me."

"Jessica, Harvey knows about Mackenzie."

"You told him. I gather he didn't take it well."

"Yes. I told him. I had to tell him once I saw where our relationship may have been heading. Harvey will probably be calling you, too."

"I can handle it. I understand. What else did you need?" Jessica said in a now serious tone of voice. She knew that now that Harvey knew he had a daughter he was probably very pissed at being lied to for 12 years.

"I am coming home on the next plane out, but I am going to drive up to my mother's and see my daughter in the event that Harvey wants to meet her. I can't just spring her on him or vice versa."

"Of course. So Harvey will not be with you?"

"No, I don't think so. He didn't wait around to find out where I have her stashed."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out," Jessica warned. "Are you for ready for that?"

"That's why I am taking the time now in the event that Harvey puts two and two together."

"I understand. Donna," Jessica said.

"Yes, Jessica," Donna said crying again.

"Good luck. Harvey is a good person. He'll get over the shock," Jessica said.

"I know he's a good person. That is, perhaps, the only reason why I had his baby in the first place."

Donna hung up her phone and from the bedroom window, she stared at Harvey pacing hurriedly on the beach. She thought: _I told Harvey not to hurt me and look what I have done? Oh, why, didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Because I know that once he comes off that "holier than thou" horse of his he will be glad to finally know his daughter and perhaps forgive me...again."_

_ Harvey stomped across the idyllic beach in the early sunset. _Daughter? Can I trust that Donna is telling the truth that she is mine?_ It would not have been the first time that a woman with whom he slept claimed paternity of a child. However, those women he knew were just after his money and position, however, Harvey did bear the humiliation of paternity tests to prove his innocence. However, this was Donna. Donna, the woman with whom he would have trusted his life and whom he loved unconditionally. A woman who said she would take the proverbial bullet for him and had apparently done so years later. She had gotten fired from all that rigmarole with the Hardman trumped up suit. She had taken Scottie under her wing hoping that it would make him happy. Well, she had been honest and knew that he would screw it up. To tell the truth the only reason he had screwed it up was because of all the secrets he shared with Donna. Except the biggest one of all - Donna had had his baby.

Mackenzie Specter Paulsen. Well, he would have her name changed so that Specter was her last name. Maybe it was time he changed Donna's name, too. _I will have to forgive her because if I don't I may never find another woman like her or know my daughter._ Harvey stopped in his tracks and could not believe what he was contemplating. When he slept with Donna last night he never wanted to hurt her again. He just was not sure that marriage was the way to do it. He knew that a piece of paper and rings on their fingers would never mean complete faithfulness. His only role models were his parents. His mother had strayed when she was married to his father and apparently from what his father had told him years past that she had cheated on someone else with him. Was it really worth it? Just because he and Donna had a child did not mean that he had to marry her. Did it? Questions? With whom could Harvey speak about this and not cause a million questions. The only answer was to talk to Jessica to confirm everything Donna had told him.

Donna finished repacking her suitcase. She had never intended to tell Harvey about Kenzie in that way. However, she was driven to it by her emotion in confessing how much she loved Harvey and hopefully he would admit he loved her like that in return. _Apparently not,_ she thought. _I really did it this time_. _I'll have to look for a new job now. I can't go on working for him now knowing that he knows the biggest secret that I have been keeping for the last 12 years._

Donna called a cab to take her back to the airport. It was not easy because the airport in which they had arrived did not provide much in the way of transportation from where they were. They had come to on a leer jet which Harvey had arranged to come back in a few days. So Donna had to go through the trouble of buying a ticket. She would have to settle with whatever she could get this late in the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fleeing

CHAPTER 4

Harvey continued to walk up and down the beach hoping he would be able to reach Jessica back in the United States. Luckily they were all on the same time zone. So it was only 7:00 pm there and here in St. Thomas. He put down his phone as he thought how stupid it would be to have this conversation over the phone 200 miles from home. He turned and looked back up to the house. He saw that there was only one light. He could tell it was the one lone candle on the enclosed porch. He decided that maybe Donna was right and should talk about the future. Maybe being removed from the immediate vicinity of familiarity was what they needed to really have a talk about their feelings, their daughter, and their future. He began to walk back to the house.

When Harvey walked back into the house, he looked for Donna but knew instinctively she had left. He should have known. Every time he connected with the opposite sex romantically some issue reared its ugly head. But Donna? He trusted her with is life as she did hers with him. He knew he would regret telling her he loved her. Then Harvey's thoughts turned to that one long ago night they had shared. A daughter resulted from that night. A little girl who looked like Donna but was more like him so Donna said. He had briefly looked at the picture when he had retrieved it from Donna's bedroom and should have realized that Donna would not have kept a picture of herself at any age except for the one in Louis' office of her playing Ophelia in high school.

Harvey thought that there was no more reason for him to stay here in this paradise. He regretfully packed his suitcase and called a cab. He could have gone into town and drown his thoughts at the local tourist spot and banged some good looking woman wanting a good looking man, but he decided that it would not salve the hurt he felt from Donna's betrayal. Plus it would not help him accomplish anything that needed to be done. When he got back to the states, he was going to speak with Jessica. He was not ready to face Donna or meet his daughter yet. That time would come inevitably and too soon.

For maybe the second time in his life, Harvey felt regret. He felt regret that all those years ago when he was nothing but a younger ambitious attorney that he had never realized how much Donna had really meant to him. He realized that Donna had faced her pregnancy and MacKenzie's birth without him. She had not bargained for that when she had slept with him. As much as Harvey was appalled at Donna's keeping such a secret, he only seemed to love her even more for knowing that at that time Donna knew that the young Harvey had been nowhere near mature enough to have handled becoming a father. He sometimes regretted how he allowed Donna the upper hand with their relationship. However, as time proved, she obviously had known him better than he had known himself.

Harvey made it to the airport and was surprised that Donna was still waiting to board. He approached her with his best poker face.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Donna wiped away a stray tear and then looked up at him.

"Hey," she said breaking into tears again.

"Somehow, I didn't think we would wind up on the same plane back to the states," Harvey said as he sat beside her. He looked at her tearstained face and again for some strange reason he could not tell her what he really wanted to say, so he reached out and took her hand in his and turned her to face him.

"Look, I'm not angry anymore. It was just the shock. You have to admit that was quite a bombshell you laid at my feet. However, I don't want to talk about it right now."

Putting her hand to her cheek and holding it she said, "I knew I blew it. I am surprised you're sitting here with me. I thought you'd never want to see me again after that. Once you told me you loved me and I could just find out how, I was determined to tell you about her. Before that I was not sure. I thought maybe her eighteenth birthday..."

"Or when she graduated from Harvard and applied for a job at her father's firm? Come on, Donna. I don't think you ever planned to tell me."

"Kenzie would probably make a good lawyer. She is so much like you. She has your big brown eyes and sometimes when she looks at me I swear I'm looking at you. I called Jessica and told her that I was taking some time off and that I was going to see my...our daughter."

"I'm still pissed that you felt you had to tell Jessica but exempted me entirely. Jessica is so closemouthed the pentagon should rely on her not to tell their secrets. She was married once and I never knew it."

"I told her that you knew now. Also that to expect a visit from you. I thought you would probably call her and wonder how and why she was able to keep the secret from you for so long."

"Yes, I was on the beach and I realized it was kind of stupid of me to call her 200 miles away and yell at someone when the conversation should really be in person."

"It's not her fault. She was just helping me. She almost fired me, but then she realized what a predicament I was in and that she wasn't paying my salary. She then backed off," Donna said taking Harvey's hand kissed it before releasing it.

Harvey lowered his head and then he said softly as he looked into her eyes, "I'm in love with you, Donna. I always have been, but I was so stupid to let you dictate to me the terms of our relationship and not act on it. I suppose I was afraid and too ambitious." Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"And I love you, Harvey. I always have and I always will."

"This doesn't mean that I'm still not pissed at you for lying to me for twelve years. I want to know our daughter, but I am not ready yet for that."

"I don't think I'm ready for you, too, either. Kenzie wouldn't appreciate it. That's for sure. So I'm going to see her and prepare her for meeting you. I won't say anything about a date or a time. I will leave that up to you."

"Hey, you're finally going to leave something up to me. How noble of you," Harvey said sarcastically. He really was not prepared to meet the child that was part him and part Donna. However, she must be a force with which to reckon if she had his smarts and acumen and Donna's beauty and fiery personality.

"Kiss my ass, Specter," Donna said.

"I will eventually," Harvey smirked.

"Ok, so, we're good?"

"For now. Do me one more favor before we board," Harvey said as he looked around the crowded terminal.

"Kiss me," he said softly moving toward Donna's lips.

Her answer was the kiss she was glad to give him.

It was a quiet plane ride back to NY. All the anticipation of time spent in each other's arms evaporated into the shock of Donna's confession to Harvey. Harvey held Donna's hand the whole way back to the States having traded a seat with someone who wanted the window which Harvey just happened to obtain. He hated traveling coach. When travelling by air he usually obtained a seat in some corporation's private jet or insisted on traveling First Class. He preferred travel by train but when going across the ocean that was a little impossible.

Donna sat quietly next to Harvey enjoying the fact that he was holding her hand. She thought his wall would be totally back in place and that she would have to wait another twelve years before the possibility of being together would arise. Kenzie would be a grown woman then and would probably be applying to Pearson, Specter Litt for a job. Harvey took the news much better than Donna had expected. She could not tell on the surface, but she knew that he was still dealing with this news on the inside.

Harvey was good at poker and mostly because he had no tells except sometimes a smug self- satisfied grin when he knew he was the big winner. On the surface he was calm, but underneath he was so conflicted his heart was racing. How could he tell Donna that he was scared to death of meeting his own daughter? Donna said she was a lot like him. Harvey knew who he was and how he got that way, and he could only imagine a shorter version of himself only a female with a part of Donna thrown in for good measure. As a team he and Donna were almost invincible he could only imagine one little human with all of that wrapped inside one little package. Harvey thought to himself that she was not so little. She was twelve years old! If she had Donna's intuition and power of observation he was through before he even walked into the door. He would have his own daughter pull her own Mackenzie-shit as her mother had pulled Donna-shit with him all these years.

Deep in his heart, though, Harvey knew he would not be half the good man nor the good lawyer he was if Donna had not been there for him and with him through everything.

Donna was talking the entire time trying to draw him out when something dawned on Harvey.

"Are you sure she won't resent me after all this time? She must have a million questions. Not of all them nice, I'm sure. I know, if I were her, I would give me a few choice words. What have you told her about me?"

"Harvey! Don't panic. I have only ever said positive things about you. She knows I still work for you."

"That's just going to make it worse. She must think I'm a slave driver."

Donna started to laugh. "No, she doesn't. She understands that my work is very important to me and that it is important to you. Kenzie is her own woman so to speak. Remember she's half me."

Harvey smiled at that and then looked at Donna and said, "Yes, I almost forgot. What have I gotten myself into?"

Donna just laughed and smiled into his eyes.

_ It was very late when they finally arrived back at the airport.

"Just drop me off at my place. I am going to travel and see MacKenzie in the morning."

"Where is she, Donna? All I know is that you have to travel to see her. I have a right to know where she is," Harvey said as they got into the car and Donna clicked her seatbelt.

"Harvey, I know you have a right to know and I know you are curious. However, I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you and have you surprise her one day. I don't think she would appreciate it."

"Donna, I know you know that I am scared to death of meeting her. However, I really want to."

She turned in her carseat to face Harvey and put a comforting hand on his wrist has he got in, "I know you do, but I want you to be prepared as much as she when you meet her. I promise I will let you know the minute that happens."

"You'd better or you're fired."

"I kind of thought I already was."

"No, not yet. I still need you. Just because I love you doesn't mean I don't need your excellent secretarial skills."

"Well, we can talk about that when I get back. Besides I know you want to see Jessica first before you go anywhere near our daughter."

"Jessica..."

"I know you're going to go in there with a head full of steam and demand answers. Don't blame her. It was my predicament and she was very good to keep the secret all these years. I owe her."

Harvey shrugged and started the car. He was glad that he would have enough time to go home and reconcile all that had go on and the knowledge he had gained before he ventured in to see Donna's partner in crime.


	5. Chapter 5 - Decision

CHAPTER 5

Jessica had been writing a draft for a merger for one of her clients when Harvey Specter strode into the door. She could not detect from his facial expression that he had just received a shock from the woman he trusted for twelve years. However, Jessica knew full well why he was in her office on a Friday morning at 8:00 am.

"Harvey," Jessica said pleasantly looking up as he came through the door.

"Jessica," Harvey said and then he started to fume. His jaw became clenched and he started to lightly pound one fist into his other hand.

"Why?..."

"Why did I not come to you when I knew that Donna was pregnant?" Jessica stated cutting the tension in the room by just bringing everything out in the open.

"Yes. Did you know she was carrying my child?"

"No and yes. I knew you were determined to bring Donna into the firm when I brought you back. I suspected at the time that she was your girlfriend. I had no real idea that she was a truly qualified secretary until I saw she and you work together. You two are uncanny. She took care of you and you became who you are."

"I know that. Why do you think I wasn't coming without her?"

"I could detect that two minutes after I met her, so when she came to me several weeks later and explained that she would be needing time off I almost lost it. She came clean. At first I told her why tell me and not you and then she explained that she couldn't. She did not know that you were paying her salary and I was not about to let that slip under the circumstances. I put two and two together and realized it was your baby she was carrying. She loves you, Harvey. She loved and cared about you so much that she knew if she told you about the baby that you would either overreact and deny the baby was yours or humiliate her in some way. You tell me, Harvey, would you have welcomed news that the woman you worked with day in and day out was going to have your baby?"

Harvey lowered his head and took a seat in front of Jessica's desk. Jessica was the only other person that could ask the tough questions or put Harvey in his place. The only other person who dared do that was the subject of the discussion. Jessica came around the corner and sat on the edge of her desk looking down at Harvey's spiky hairdo. When he looked up she saw a man who had suddenly matured. He had no smirky smile and he had not answered her question with a quick sarcastic remark. He looked up at her with those big brown eyes and looked like he was seeking her help. Jessica was not sure how much help she would be.

"We slept together once and not ever again until the other night," Harvey confessed.

Pensively, he continued, "In answer to your question, I probably would have fired Donna back then but not before I had taken a paternity test. I was nowhere near ready to be a man let alone a father. I don't know the answer really, Jessica."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, hopefully, I have matured or least able to accept the situation. Donna says I've changed. I do know that I can give her the things now that I could not have given to a child twelve years ago. I have achieved goals that I had professionally. "

"Professionally you've accomplished all you wanted. You a name partner in a major law firm. Now I think you have to think what you want personally. Do you love Donna? Do you want to know your daughter? Do you want a life with them? These are most important goals now."

Harvey shook his head.

"I am not sure what I want. I do think I am owed a chance to know my daughter. Donna just arbitrarily thought that I wasn't good for her when she was a baby. Yes, I know I love Donna. I have always loved her, I guess, but I just did not want to face it until what happened happened. I think it's about time I took responsibility for something I seem to have been unknowingly shirking for the last twelve years."

"Are you blaming Donna for not telling you the truth about Mackenzie? Would you have believed Donna if she had come to you and said that she was pregnant with your baby?" Jessica asked knowing that Donna omitting the truth for twelve years would be a sticking point with Harvey who valued honesty above all else although sometimes in the past he has had to lie or maneuver from the truth to protect people he cared about like his hiring of Mike Ross.

"Well, when you have a minute, I need to ask you how this all came about...well, maybe, I don't. Just work it out as long as the firm will not implode from this situation I don't need to know anymore," Jessica said as she returned to her seat behind the desk.

Harvey just smiled, nodded, and left Jessica's office on the way to his own.

Donna pulled up in front of her mother's house in one of Harvey's cars that he permitted her to use. She was very surprised by that kindness since his car collection was one of Harvey's most prized possessions. Harvey had always been kind and generous to her, so she should not have been so surprised, but apparently now that he acknowledged that she was the woman he loved and not just his secretary, Harvey became even more than generous. The car was his own personal Lexus. Not the one in which Ray drove Harvey back and forth from the office. It was a very dark metallic blue with silver carriage hubcaps and all the markings of someone who made a shit load of money. As Donna retrieved her small suitcase and presents she bought for MacKenzie, Roberta Paulsen waved from the screen door.

"You didn't waste any time. What's wrong?" Mrs. Paulsen called from the front stoop. Donna was raised in small brick-faced house with a cement front stoop in place of a front porch. In the fenced- in backyard stood a raised deck built while her father was still alive. It was a place which held fond memories for Donna growing up. The place where she dreamed she would be a great actress and someday move her parents to a bigger better place. However, practicality took the place of Donna's dreams when her father died and her older sister moved out getting married in the process. Donna's younger sister soon left for college and the dorm life that Donna had had to abort when her father had suddenly died.

Now the house was the home of not only Donna's mother but Donna's daughter as well.

"Nothing's that wrong, mom. I had some time to take off and I thought I would come spend it with my two favorite ladies." Donna made it up the front stoop and kissed her mom's cheek giving her a wrapped gift.

"For you, mom," Donna said handing her a large wrapped box.

"Thank you, dear," Roberta Paulsen said going back into the house and holding the door open for Donna as her hands were still full. "Whose car is that you drove?"

"Harvey's," Donna said succinctly.

"Harvey let you drive one of his precious cars?" Donna's mother asked surprised. She was so surprised that her eyebrows were actually raised in their expression.

"Yes. There's a lot to tell you about Harvey and me. First, though, I want to see Kenzie. Is she at school?" Donna asked knowing that it was Friday morning at 10:00 am and that's where her daughter ought to be at that time.

"Yes. Did you get my text message the other day?"

"No. I was going through some difficulties the other day and I had not been paying too much attention to my phone. "

"What difficulties?"

"Nothing now. I will tell you about them later. What text are you talking about?"

"MacKenzie's opening is tonight. She got the lead in the middle school play. I thought I had told you that or she did a couple of months ago."

Donna shook her head. "No, she never told me and like I said I had some troubles this past week. The lead...what play?"

Roberta smiled and said, "Ophelia in Hamlet. Just like her mother."

Donna shook her head as if she had cobwebs lodged in it. "The Havertown Middle School is doing a performance of Shakespeare's Hamlet? A little ambitious for a bunch of 11 and 12 year olds, don't you think? I was a junior in high school when I did it."

"Well, I think they shortened it or are really doing excerpts because of the attention spans of some of the cast members. Not Kenzie though she memorized the entire play. Just like you."

"Excuse me, mom, but I need to make a phone call."

"Sure. I have to get to the store and get some groceries. I told Kenzie she could have some of her cast mates for a sleepover tonight."

"Looks like I arrived just in time," Donna said smiling. On the inside she felt horrible. Not only did she not know that her daughter was in a play but Shakespeare and the same role she had played in high school. She thought how Louis would have such a kick knowing that her daughter was just like her mother. However, Louis did not know that Donna and Harvey had a daughter. To be fair Harvey had not known until the other day.

Donna took her phone out of her purse and dialed Harvey's cell. He never knew how to work the office phone, so she knew it would be stupid to even try. He picked up on the first ring.

"Donna! Are you all right?" Harvey asked in a panicked tone.

"Of course, I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be all right?" Donna asked reveling in the fact that Harvey worried about her out loud.

"Ok, so why the call?" Harvey asked returning to his usual business tone.

"I just thought you may want to come up to Connecticut and see your daughter as the female lead in Hamlet."

"You're kidding. How old did you say she was?"

"I know what you're thinking. She is YOUR daughter. The middle school she goes to is very ambitious and caters to highly intelligent children one of whom your daughter is."

"Donna, I don't know if it is such a good idea for me to just travel up there and be there when she's finished. I don't want to shock her."

"You are such a wuss, Specter. We don't have to tell her tonight. It would probably ruin her night and believe me when she finds out you're her father, I may run from the room."

"Thanks a lot Donna. Now I'm not sure I want her to know at all."

"Well, you know where my mother lives. That's where MacKenzie has been growing up these last 12 years."

Harvey hung up the phone as Mike walked into the room and started to talk about a merger that he thought he was given to handle by Louis. Mike wanted to make sure that Harvey would not need him in the next couple of weeks as Mike would be working closely with Louis. Since the reconciliation between Louis and Mike after Louis realized Mike was a fraud, Louis did his best to use Mike's brain for help. He would throw work his way that Louis thought would help Mike learn even more about the law than what had already experienced or memorized from books.

"Harvey?" Mike asked a second time.

Harvey finally looked up but looked past Mike in the direction of where Donna usually sat at this time of day.

"Mike, yes, what?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Louis has asked me to assist him on a merger. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't need me for a few days."

Harvey started to shake his head.

"Is Rachel still available?"

"Yes, she's at school right now but she'll be back later. I think she only had one class today. Why?"

"Because I may take a few days off and I just want to make sure that all my bases are covered between she and you."

"Off? The great Harvey Specter rarely takes off and if he does it isn't for long," Mike said and then followed where Harvey's eyes had gone.

"By the way, where is Donna?" Mike asked.

"Connecticut. With our daughter."

Mike was speechless. His eyes took on a caught in the headlights look as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Your daug..." Mike stuttered.

"Yes. Do not tell anyone. You can tell Rachel but no one else," Harvey warned.

"I won't say anything. How old is...?"

"Nevermind. I will explain it all day. Tell Rachel I will have Ray drop off some files from my condo with written instructions for what I need. Please do not say anything about what I just said to anyone else but Rachel. Do you hear me?" Harvey said looking sternly into Mike's still surprised expression.

Harvey left the room and strode purposefully to the bank of elevators.

Mike murmured behind him. "Good luck Harvey. You're gonna need it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mackenzie Specter Paulsen came through the front door of her grandmother's house like any other day.

"Hi Grandma, I'm home," she called to seemingly no one in the room.

"Hi, Kenzie!"

"Mom?" Mackenzie said as she spotted the tall redhead woman coming in from the kitchen. Her mother was impeccably dressed as always. How she walked in those four inch heels, Mackenzie could only imagine. She was surprised to see her.

"What are doing here?"

"I was missing my little girl, so I thought I would come for a visit," Donna said as she stroked her daughter's hair rearranging the red locks that had fallen out of the blue hairband Mackenzie was wearing.

"You mean that slave driver of a boss, _my father_ , let you out long enough to make a trip or did he finally get tired of seeing you and fire you?"

"Mackenzie! Don't talk about your father that way. No, he did not fire me. However there some events that have happened and I wanted to tell you about them. However, that can wait," Donna said excitedly as she walked over to the couch and retrieved the wrapped gift she had brought for Mackenzie.

Kenzie took it from her mother with a questioning look.

"So what's this?"

"Oh, just a new dress by a famous designer. I just thought you would like it." Donna had said. She had not expected MacKenzie to be so hostile to her. Looking at Mackenzie's big brown eyes so like Harvey's, Donna now regretted that she had ever kept her a secret from him. Harvey's hard looks when he gave them to Donna she could stand and throw back but to see those same resentful looks from her own daughter were extremely difficult, but as Donna had always handled Harvey she did the same with her daughter. _I will not let her see me rattled. How dare she treat me like this? I am still her mother. How did I think that she wouldn't resent me eventually and Harvey. I hope Harvey does chicken out tonight. I don't think it would be a good time for him to meet her. Maybe she has her period? I'm not real good company around that time either. Maybe she's just nervous about the play in a few hours? Nah, couldn't be. She is a product of both Harvey and me and there is no way in the world that child doesn't have confidence._

"Mom?"

Donna blinked herself out of her reverie and then in front of her saw Mackenzie holding the dress.

"Thank you. It is a beautiful dress," Mackenzie stated.

Then without provocation, Mackenzie became upset ventured back sarcastically. " Did you get it with dad's notorious credit card? Oh, yes, I assume that is one of his cars out front, right? Oh, I know, maybe he's hiding in the back of the house just waiting to meet me? Honestly mother I am not three years old anymore. Do you think you can just show up here and shower me with gifts and then everything will be ok? I may not be an adult yet, but I am surely no child!"

Mackenzie dropped the box with the dress on the couch and stomped upstairs to her room. Donna supposed she deserved that but then again Donna had only done what she did to protect her and to take care of her until the time was right. Now it seemed right. Harvey had forgiven her for keeping his daughter a secret all these years, or had he? Donna was not sure but she hoped that Harvey would not come after all. Now was not a good time.

"I heard what happened between you and her. Do you want me to go get her out of her room?" Roberta Paulsen said as she came in from the kitchen where she had just sat and listened to the exchange between her daughter and granddaughter.

Donna spoke softly. "No, mom, it's ok. I guess I deserved to be berated for what I've done. I hope Harvey doesn't come after all."

"Harvey? Why would he come? Oh no.." said Mrs. Paulsen. "You didn't tell Harvey about the play, did you?"

"Oh, yes, of course, I did. Because I thought this would be the greatest thing for him to see. His daughter repeating her mother's performance of Ophelia."

"Well, do you think he'll really show? You know him better than anybody."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure he'll be here. After what I've told him it would take a freight train to stop Harvey once he made up his mind about something."

Mrs. Paulsen put a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder as she sat on the couch.

"Well, it had to happen sometime. I think tonight will be a good night after all."

"Your lips to God's ears, mom," Donna said rising and giving a peck on the cheek to her own mother.

Harvey sat in his car underneath the building which housed his condo. He had packed and dressed impeccably with the attention of making the trip to Connecticut to see his daughter in her first lead role. He just had a little trouble actually turning the key and starting the engine. It was not the car's fault. The car was in tip top shape. It was Harvey's fault. He was still apprehensive of meeting someone who may actually think the worst of him because of her mother. The thought was ironic because he knew there had been plenty of women whose mothers had warned them of a man like Harvey Specter.

Only it was not any mother or any daughter. It was his daughter and her mother was Donna. The one and only woman he had ever truly or really loved. _Damn Donna!_ Harvey thought. _Well, damn myself then because Mackenzie Specter Paulsen...MacKenzie Specter didn't get here by herself._ Harvey turned the key and the engine roared to life. He was driving his Aston Martin that he had won from Charles Forsman having lent Donna his Lexus. Harvey's collection of cars almost rivaled the many women he had bedded through the years. It seemed, of course, that his cars fared better in their relationship with Harvey than the women had.

He pulled out of the parking garage and out onto the road. As he drove he wondered if he should have picked up some flowers for his daughter like he had given to her mother on her closing night as Portia. He would stop when he got a little closer to the destination. Donna had emailed him the Googlemaps directions to Kenzie's school and then he already knew how to get to her mother's house having accompanied Donna one time long past when Donna and he had had a business affair in Connecticut. That was about ten years ago and Harvey distinctly remembered not seeing a child living at the Paulsens' house. Knowing Donna she probably had the forethought to have one of her sisters take the then baby Kenzie for a night or two. _Shit!_ _I hate this._

The closer Harvey inched his way to his destination the more he became rattled. Not, of course, with his daughter because he really wanted to take care of her and be a real father to her. His irritation drifted back to Donna and her twelve-year deceit and thoughtful but unfair kindness to him keeping him away from something that may have changed his life back then good or bad. Maybe if he had been forced into fatherhood, he may have turned out different. His dad would still have been alive and he would have gotten real pleasure from a grandchild. However, one could not go back and make different decisions. In life there were no do-overs. .

Finally making it into the little town where his daughter resided he found a small florist shop open. It was about an hour away from curtain, so Harvey stopped the car and bought a small mixed bouquet of flowers for MacKenzie. It mimicked the bouquet Harvey had given her mother last year. Placing the flowers in the car in the passenger's seat beside him, Harvey's thoughts resumed their randomness. He remembered the first time he was with Donna then his thoughts drifted how everyday he had spent with that woman's presence just a few feet in front of him, and he had never suspected a thing. Was he that oblivious? He carried a reputation of being cold and aloof. Lately ever since he took on Mike Ross and then trying to make a relationship with Scottie, he was trying to become more of a human being. The only person who knew he was human was the mother of his child. A child she had cleverly kept away from him and with the managing partners permission! During this self -reflection, Harvey's only two regrets were that he never had told Donna from the beginning how much he cared and that Donna felt that Harvey would not have made a good father at the time.

This child was a part of him and this woman whom Harvey had valued more than any other. He had always prized his relationship with Donna and that was why he had honored her terms. Finally she wanted to have one more night with him and he capitulated because he was grateful that she would remain with him and not be sent to prison. He had felt bad that he could not comfort her before the outcome; however, he felt, perhaps, they had one more chance to be together. Donna's betrayal, if he wanted to couch it in those terms, was a hard pill for Harvey to swallow. However, he had to weigh Donna's perfidy over his love for her and how much he wanted to be in his daughter's life now.

With the realization he had arrived at his destination, he parked his expensive car in a well-lit parking space. Locking his car and leaving the flowers for after her performance, Harvey Reginald Specter took the biggest walk of his life.

Donna sat in the third row from the orchestra pit in the middle school auditorium. She could not believe she was here to see her daughter play Ophelia. Her mother sat on the left with a seat in between allowing for an empty seat in the middle in the event that Harvey showed. Donna was almost 99% sure that he would. As scared as he was about meeting their daughter, his curiosity would win. Suddenly the auditorium lights lowered and Donna received a text:

 _"Hey, just got here. Where are you?" Harvey_

 _"Third row center section. Saved a seat for you between mom and me." Donna._

 _"Your mother's here, too?"_

 _"Of course. What do you expect? She has a right to be here."_

 _"I know. See you in a minute"_

Just as he was putting away his phone in his inner suit pocket after placing it on vibrate, he found the row and took his seat between Donna and Roberta.

"Roberta," Harvey greeted quietly.

"Harvey," she responded quietly.

"Shh..." Donna admonished.

The lights on the stage came up and one of the middle school drama teachers stood at the podium and explained a little about what they are going to see on stage. She did explain that all the children are extremely talented and that due to time constrictions and the lack of a majority vote, the English Department and Drama Department decided to do excerpts from some of Shakespeare's many plays.

Harvey looks at the faculty member and decides that she sounds just like every other teacher in the world. He looks down at the fancy program thrust into his hand as he entered the theater. He looked down and on the program it listed the play, excerpt number, and listed the characters with the student who would portray them on the stage. There it was MacKenzie S. Paulsen...Ophelia; Play: Hamlet; Act 4 Scene 5. It also gave a little summary of that scene and why it had been chosen. As their daughter's part was not coming up for a little bit, Harvey nudged Donna.

"It looks like Mackenzie sings in this part. You didn't tell me she sang as well?"

"I didn't know either. Now pipe down Specter before we both get thrown out," Donna whispered back sternly.

Harvey made a face and unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat back to see his daughter for the first time.

The night continued pleasantly. Harvey actually had a small conversation with Roberta whom he had not seen for upwards of ten years it had just been that one time after that "God-awful dinner party" where Harvey had accidentally spat shrimp in Roberta's hair and her boyfriend had been "such a loser" per Donna's standards. Harvey could see where Donna inherited her beauty. He imagined as he spoke with Roberta that Donna would look like her in another twenty years. Roberta Paulsen had always been a knockout and in her mid sixties (Harvey estimated) she was still a knockout. Just like Donna, too, she had always been immune to his charms but did love to flirt.

Finally the moment had come. Donna had nudged Harvey to be quiet and pay attention.

Act 4 Scene 5 of Shakespeare's Hamlet involves a multitude of characters involving the death of Ophelia and her brother, Laertes' father. At this point in the play, Hamlet has been playing with Ophelia's affections and then when her father dies, she goes insane. At this juncture she comes in wielding flowers and starts to give them out and explain what each flower represents. She also starts to sing about a man being carried off and urges her brother to sing with her. Then Ophelia's spoken solilquoy begins:

 _Ophelia: "There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. Pray you, love remember. And there is pansies, that's for thoughts."_

 _Laertes: "A document in madness. Thoughts and remembrance fitted."_

 _Ophelia: "There's fennel for you and columbines-There's rue for you, and here's some for me. We may call it_

 _"herb of grace o'Sundays" ..._ (END)SINGS _For bonny sweet Robin is all my joy..."_

At the sweet soprano sound of her daughter's voice, Donna burst into tears and surreptitiously took a look over to her left and saw such a rapt attentive look on Harvey's face that he usually reserved for poker or a sporting event. Afterward Harvey applauded loudly and actually yelled "Brava". Donna smiled and thought that she would turn Harvey into a Shakespeare fan yet or their daughter would. Roberta smiled and wiped away a tear as she took a side glance at how proud Kenzie's parents were. She hoped that this wave of pride would continue through the night.

Donna reached for Harvey's hand and he gave it gladly. He thought he had been Donna's biggest fan, but he _knew_ for sure that he was Mackenzie's biggest fan.

Donna and Harvey sat in awe of their daughter. Harvey nodded that he would love to come back to the house to finally meet her and let her know how proud he was to be her father when Roberta asked him. She did explain that maybe tonight would not be a good night to get into the whole "meet your dad" conversation but there was no reason why he should not come back with Donna and speak with her and work out the whole scenario ahead of time.

From the back of Harvey's head, Donna shook her own with an absolutely "NO" but when Harvey agreed Donna knew she had been outnumbered. Donna and Kenzie were still at odds having not resolved the argument they had had earlier. The immediate problem had evaporated in the hustle of trying to prepare for the play. Donna curled her daughter's long red tresses in an Elizabethan style interwoven with ribbons and then helped her dress in her body stocking which she would wear underneath the shiny chiffon cloth which was her Ophelia dress.

When the lights finally came up and the curtain calls were at an end, Donna had decided to go back stage and see her daughter. As it was in many theaters, a pulse all its own beat backstage. Donna's thoughts drifted back last year to her brief stint as Portia. She could hear once again the "roar of the crowd and the smell of the greasepaint" and in her mind's eye stood Harvey outside PearsonSpecter with a huge bouquet and Ray waiting to take her to her closing night's performance. Since Donna, Kenzie and Roberta had arrived in one car, Harvey suggested he would take Roberta home while Donna prepared Kenzie for Harvey's appearance as Donna drove she and Kenzie back to the house. Donna had told Harvey that Kenzie was going to have some of her castmates come back to the house for a little congratulatory sleepover so they may not get much accomplished in the matter of "Meet Harvey Specter - your long lost father" dilemma; but Donna said there would be talk before the weekend was out.

"Kenzie?" Donna said as she spotted her daughter surrounded by a couple of teachers and the boy who had played Hamlet in another excerpt from the play.

"Mom," Kenzie said at first smiling and then downcast as she tried to stay mad at her.

"Your daughter has a lovely singing voice and a wonderful stage presence. Excellent," said one of the female drama coaches.

"Thank you. She is quite good," Donna responded putting on a little bit of an air herself.

Turning to the boy who played Hamlet, Donna interrupted the conversation between him and her daughter: "You were a spectacular Hamlet..."

"Charles Lampleer, mom," said Kenzie.

"Thank you, Mrs. Paulsen," Charles uttered in return. Donna did not bother to correct him. He then looked at both Mackenzie and Donna and decided he should seek his own parents.

After a few more congratulatory wishes from various people, Donna ushered her daughter behind the plastic partition which served as a dressing room for the main players.

"You were fantastic, baby. Better than I was and I was older when I played Ophelia," Donna said to her as she helped her out of her chiffon dress.

"Thank you," Mackenzie muttered a little stiffly. "Was I really better than you? Grandmom told me you were one of the best actresses she ever saw perform."

"Well," Donna ducked her head and smiled a little. She wanted to expound in her Donna way but she realized this was her daughter not some flirtatious man for whom she had to perform.

Instead Donna took Kenzie by each upper arm, turned her around, so Mackenzie could look at her straight in the eye and said, "Yes, you were better than I ever could be."

As they were leaving the school and walking to Harvey's Lexus, Mackenzie asked, "Did my dad come?"

"Did you want him to come?" Donna was not going to lie to her own child but she did want to gauge her feelings before she had actually told her that her father had indeed come.

"In a way, yes, but then again, no. I don't think I would have wanted him to see me dressed as a character before he met me. I know I would be embarrassed dressed like this in front of my father." Kenzie dipped her head, opened the car door and slumped in the passenger seat.

Donna decided to go for the jugular. It was better than lying anyway. She had done way too much of that to the two people she loved most in the world.

"Too late. He came. As a matter of fact, he took Grandmom home, so he'll be there when we get there. Now he promised he would stay out of the way so you could enjoy your sleepover. Besides he and I still have a lot to talk about."

Kenzie looked over at her mom. Kenzie watched the lights from the streetlamps illuminate Donna's face every few paces. Kenzie thought her mom the most beautiful woman in the world. She had such beautiful red hair and beautiful big large dark eyes. Her mother was tall and had a beautiful figure. Kenzie figured that was why her father loved her and why her mother had so many boyfriends. Mackenzie had her father's eyes from what Donna had told Kenzie, but Kenzie knew she had her mother's long red locks. She was tall for twelve and that was good because there were some short people in her family who inherited their height from Kenzie's grandfather. Mackenzie always liked being tall and thought she looked better than some. Mackenzie hoped that her father would like her- or not. She was not sure how she would feel when she would come face to face with the famous Harvey Specter.

 **Thanks for the prior reviews on this story. You are probably wondering why didn't Harvey give Donna a harder time after he found out her secret. Well, we'll see what happens when he's on his daughter's turf.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dad

Chapter 7

Harvey parked his Aston Martin at the curb in front of the Paulsen's home. Before he could unlatch his seatbelt, Roberta placed a hand on Harvey's arm. He looked up into a set of soft green eyes.

"Harvey, I know you want to know all about your daughter but tonight's not the night. She is having a few of her..."

"Roberta," Harvey said looking back into those green eyes seriously and placed his hand on top of hers. "I know. Donna already told me. Besides I want to talk with Donna tonight. We still haven't worked all this out yet. So don't worry."

After this exchange they both get out of the car, the night was chilly and dark. The moonlight had hidden behind a passing cloud. The canopy of the sky was covered with overhanging trees; however, when one's vision pierced through the cover of trees, the stars twinkled in the crisp clean air. As they proceeded to walk to the front door, they were greeted by a couple of Kenzie's girlfriends being dropped off by one of their mothers. Roberta said hello and unlocked the front door and let the children in the house. Harvey held the door open for all three females and then followed them into the living room hanging around the front door awkwardly not knowing where to wait for Donna and Kenzie to arrive.

"Hi!" a cute little brunette greeted Harvey. The other little girl, a blonde, just smiled shyly up at him and then looked at her friend and they both giggled together.

"What's your name?" asked the braver of the two- the brunette.

"I'm Harvey Specter," Harvey said.

"How do you know Mackenzie?" Chloe the brunette's name he discovered asked.

"I'm her father," Harvey said. The words seemed strange when he said them aloud.

"Kenzie said you were a lawyer and that Kenzie's mom, Miss Donna, works for you," Chloe continued to throw statements and questions at Harvey.

When Harvey was able to respond he was fascinated by what Kenzie's girlfriends knew about him. Harvey Specter was a charmer of women of any age and twelve year olds were no exception.

"She knows all that about me, does she? Well, I have a confession. I don't know that much about Kenzie. As a matter of fact, this is the first time I ever saw her. Do you think she looks like me or Miss Donna?"

"She definitely has your big brown eyes," ventured Vanessa the shy blonde coming out of her shell. "I guess Kenzie never saw you up close and personal because she never said how handsome you are." Vanessa then ran from the living room and coerced her friend to join her leaving Harvey standing awkwardly in the living room with a funny smile on his face. Then finally Donna and Kenzie came through the front door.

"Harvey," Donna said as she came through the door first. "Let's go in here. You, too, Kenzie. We won't be long, sweetie, then you can go party."

Donna led them through directly to the small rec room left of the front door. She closed the double doors behind her.

As they went through the doorway together, Mackenzie looked up at Harvey with a no nonsense look. Harvey thought for a moment he was looking in a mirror. He shook his head vigorously trying to wave off that look. He suddenly felt an impulse to embrace his daughter and show that he was very proud of her and wanted her to know how proud he was to be her father, but he restrained himself because he was afraid of scaring the young girl off into fits. He did not think that would be a good way of starting a relationship. She was no baby and seemed to be a woman much like her mother. She seemed to be a young woman who knew her own mind and never minded giving a piece of it to somebody else.

Donna closed the door behind them.

"Ok, I know this is awkward. Mackenzie, this is your father Harvey Specter. Harvey, this is your daughter Mackenzie Specter Paulsen."

"Mr. Specter," muttered Mackenzie looking up to him.

"Mr. Specter?" Harvey asked as he crouched down to look his daughter in the eye.

With his disarming smile, Harvey continued, "I know it's a little soon to call me dad, so how about you call me Harvey." He held out his hand.

With her own charming smile, she cautiously held out her hand to Harvey and gave him a firm handshake.

"Look don't expect too much from me either in this situation...uh, _Harvey_...and as you noted it is a little too early for me to call you dad. So for right now until we get this whole uncomfortable situation resolved, let me call you "Mr. H." Mom has told me all about you and that she still works for you and for some strange reasons why she never told you about me until now. So until later this weekend can we just can the "get to know your father" thing?"

Harvey shook his head and looked up at Donna. "Your mother was right. You are a lot like the both of us. Yes, you have a deal." Harvey gently shook Kenzie's hand. Then with a look to her mother and a nod from Donna, Mackenzie opened the door and left the room to spend the night with her friends. She closed the door behind her giving her parents some privacy.

"Wow! She's straightforward no coy bullshit from her. I have to tell you I like that," Harvey said smiling.

"Harvey, she's still in shock. She'll come around. You'll see," Donna said

"I think she suffers from the same issues you say I have," Harvey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna challenged.

"I mean. I know how she feels. I felt as awkward as she did but she did have one advantage. She knew about me for the last 12 years, and I never knew about her until about three days ago."

"I thought we went through this already."

"We did, but now that I've met her, I feel sorry for her. I was so proud of her tonight. Now she looked at me like I was public enemy #1. This situation isn't even my fault!" Harvey's voice started to rise the more he thought about the argument ahead. He really wanted to be with Donna and MacKenzie but the situation was still too new for him to accept what Donna had done.

"It began as your fault when I became pregnant, you immature womanizer!"

"Don't give me that! You wanted it as much as I did and you know it!'

"Harvey, keep your voice down! What I meant to say is I know this situation is my fault. I said it was my fault. However the reason she exists is on both of us."

"How was I to know what to do back then when you couldn't even tell me you were pregnant? You told Jessica an almost complete stranger at the time but not the father of your child or your friend. I thought even back then we were friends more than just coworkers. I never mentioned it because of your "rule". You should have broken it when you found out you were pregnant with my child." Harvey was really into lawyer mode now.

Donna started to cry and turned away from Harvey. The last feminine weapon that most females used against men they loved. She was determined _not_ to use it.

"Look, Harvey, what's past is past. Maybe I should have told you maybe it was good I didn't," Donna said shaking her head and frustratingly wiped a tear from her face. "We'll never know now. However, we have this beautiful little girl, young woman, that really wants to love us both. We can, perhaps, work from there."

Harvey saw the unshed tears in Donna's eyes. He could take anything from anybody, but seeing Donna cry always made him hurt. Knowing that he was the cause for those tears made him feel even worse. He shortened the distance between them and wiped a tear away from her cheek. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He could feel her start to cry again from the kiss.

Softly, Harvey said, "I am so happy we have this young woman who is product of both of us. I already love her knowing that. I was just saying that I felt uncomfortable and at a disadvantage."

"Harvey, you said I should have broken my "rule" when I discovered I was pregnant with her. Harvey, I love you and I loved you then way too much to ever have wanted trap you into an obligation for which I thought you would not have welcomed. I was thinking of both of us. I wanted to stay near you and I knew you needed to accomplish the goals you had set before you. You were too ambitious for the both of us. I knew that if you were ultimately successful then I could only benefit by that and so would our daughter."

Harvey took Donna into his arms and just held her tight for a moment. His thoughts were scattered by all the events that had happened within the last three days. The possibility of Donna going to prison and his obstruction of justice to prevent it. Making love and celebrating that she was not going to prison or trial after all. Finding out he had a daughter intentionally or not intentionally because it no longer mattered. He and Donna had had this person and he was in it for the long haul.

He pulled out of the embrace just enough so he could look into Donna's dark depths.

"I said I love you. I can't take that back even if I wanted to. I can't be me without you so my success is your success. I already love that little girl in there and hope that soon she will be comfortable enough or feel love enough to call me dad. I love you, Donna." Harvey then kissed her fully on the mouth and ran his hands along her back resting them clasped at the small of her back. Her arms were wound around his neck and her hair was at his mouth. She could feel him breathe and smell his scent. All she wanted right now was for this man to hold her and never stop. He was all she had in the world right now.

_ "You were so good as Ophelia, Kenzie. I could never have gotten all those words out and sang on top of it," said Chloe to Mackenzie as they and two other girls sat around in their pajamas in Mackenzie's room. They were waiting for "Frozen" to come on the TV. All four girls loved the songs and while they watched they had planned to eat pizza and popcorn.

"I know I was good. I'm Mackenzie," Mackenzie said mimicking her mother's "I'm Donna" tones.

"I had the hardest time trying to get through Lady MacBeth. She was easier in some ways because she was such a paranoid bitch," Vanessa said.

"Van - e -ssa!" Chloe and Luci said together admonishing the curse word Vanessa uttered.

"Oh, it's ok. No one can hear us with the door shut," Mackenzie said.

"How come you never mentioned your father before?" Chloe inquired.

"I didn't like to talk about him. I just met him for the first time tonight. All I know is that he is still my mom's boss and that she really, really loves him."

"He is so handsome. Maybe he and your mom can get married now?" Luci asked. Luci was one of Kenzie's best friends and she played Juliet in the balcony scene in the Romeo & Juliet excerpt.

Mackenzie just scowled. "I don't know what's going to happen. My mother never mentioned if Mr. Harvey, that's what he agree I call him until I feel comfortable enough to call him dad, ever wanted to get married after he found out about me. Of course I do not know how long he has known I'm alive, but right now that's not the problem."

Vanessa started to say, "So what did your dad think of your..."

Mackenzie now infuriated with the fixation that her father was now in town, Mackenzie stated loud and clear:

"Can we drop it already? Tonight is our night. It is not the night that I want to discuss my father. I told him I wasn't discussing it with him and I am certainly not discussing him with you!"

Mackenzie stomped off and out of the bedroom door.

Meanwhile back in the den...

Harvey and Donna looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"As much as I would like to continue this," Donna said. "I'm starving. What about you?"

Harvey kissed her one more time swiftly. "I could use a bite."

"How about a beer and some pizza?"

"Not exactly haute cuisine, but I'm game. Where do you want to go?" Harvey asked.

"I know exactly where I want to take you. It's the same place where the girls got their pizza. It is the best pizza in this one-horse town."

"I'm not going to run into one of your old boyfriends, am I?" Harvey said with smirk.

"Why? You scared of a little competition, Specter?" Donna challenged with a twinkle in her eye. Their banter was their saving grace. It was the way they had communicated for so long and it signaled that Harvey had truly forgiven for keeping his daughter away from him.

"No, I'm Harvey Specter. No I just don't like to feel sorry for the loser knowing it isn't going to be me. I love a challenge," Harvey said and giving her one more deep kiss.

"Mmmhmm...are you sure you're that hungry...for food?" Harvey said as he pushed himself closer to Donna so she would have no doubt what he wanted instead of food.

"Come on, Harvey. Cool it. There's no lock on the door, stupid. The kids are all awake upstairs and my mother's right outside," Donna admonished feeling like a teenager herself.

"Well, I'm sure your mom's got a guy stashed somewhere. She's still hot, you know," Harvey said laughing as he led Donna to the door of the den.

"Harvey! That's my mother you're talking about!"

"I know. Why do you think I said it?"

Donna just shook her head and smiled as she and Harvey walked out of the den and then slipped out the front door without anyone seeing anything.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pizza and Questions

Chapter 8

Donna and Harvey sat in his Aston Martin zooming through the tiny town causing heads to spin at the unfamiliar sight speeding by. When free of shifting gears, Harvey's hand would find Donna's and give a little squeeze. She smiled her most radiant smile at him and then she put her hand on his thigh. Harvey's response was to hit the gas harder and really make a noise to which Donna laughed.

They were still laughing when Harvey parked in the front of the little pizza restaurant called "Brothers Pizza". It looked like a typical pizza joint with red checkered tablecloths, tiny replicas of Italian sculptures hanging as flowers baskets on the wall and pop Italian artists like Vic Damone and Frank Sinatra singing in the background.

"Hey, Donna!"

Donna turned around and saw Antonio Bennedetto, a man she had briefly dated in high school and frankly thought beneath her because he had no ambition to leave this little town and make something of himself. She was going to be an actress she had said to him on their last date before leaving for New York and college. Well, the only exception in the last few years was her stint as Portia, she felt sort of horrible for saying the things she had so many years ago. However, Tony looked like he held no grudge as he came around the corner of the counter and hugged Donna tightly.

"Tony? How have you been? I haven't seen you..."

"In about five years, the last time you were visiting your mother," Tony finished.

"Well, I have been up since then but I haven't been in here for years. How've you been?" Donna asked.

"You know, keeping business alive. I got married last year and we have a baby on the way," Tony said proudly. He finally noticed Harvey standing by Donna's side and asked her if he were her husband.

"No just her boyfriend right now," Harvey answered back. "However, you never know when we might decide to take the plunge."

Donna looked at Harvey like he had grown another head. She just smiled and said, "Yep, we never know, do we?"

"Oh, well, Harvey, you have a winner here. Donna has always been the prettiest girl and most ambitious girl in town. I suppose you know that already or else you wouldn't be with her! Just sit anywhere, Trixie will be out to take your order."

"Trixie? Your sister is still here, too?" Donna exclaimed as she and Harvey chose a table a little way away from the counter and the kitchen.

"You'll see her in a minute. She's resting her feet," Tony explained.

Donna and Harvey noticed why Trixie had been resting her feet. She was seven months pregnant and looked a little tired.

"Trixie. Congratulations! When's the baby coming?" Donna asked as women always do who know what it's like to have been in that condition.

"In a couple of months, he's my first. I got married a few months before Tony. My husband knows his wife from school so we started dating and this is what happens, you know?"

Donna more than anything wanted to commiserate with Trixie and her condition remembering how uncomfortable yet wonderful being pregnant was. She also wanted to shout to the world that she had a beautiful daughter and that this gorgeous man sitting next to her was not only her daughter's father but now her self-proclaimed boyfriend.

After Trixie took their order and made it back to the kitchen, Donna caught Harvey smiling at her like a Cheshire cat.

"What?"

"You wanted to tell Trixie how it was when you were pregnant, didn't you?" Harvey took a sip of his beer.

"Yes, I did. I don't know if they know about Kenzie. My mother never told me who knows and who doesn't other than the necessaries like teachers and doctors."

"Well, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"How was it when you were pregnant with our daughter? I never even knew. You never missed a day until toward the end and I do not remember you getting fat."

"It's called camouflage and I was lucky I had an easy pregnancy."

"I do remember though that your boobs were bigger"

"It figures Harvey Specter would notice that. Believe me I showed these puppies off for your benefit hoping you would notice."

"Well, what good was showing them off if you and I lived with "the rule". All it did was get me frustrated!"

"Don't tell me. That was the reason why you slept with every woman who gave you half a wink? Because of my fabulous breasts?" Donna scoffed. "Then why didn't you tell me you love me like this years ago? Who knows we could have had three other children right now and a mansion in the Hamptons."

Harvey bursted out laughing. Donna laughed herself fully and kissed Harvey. He opened his mouth to hers and did not care who saw them in the lighted restaurant. She was his Donna and he was definitely her Harvey and at this moment in time all he wanted was right here and the little girl who was sleeping across town.

"I love you, Harvey," Donna said seriously.

"I love you, too, Donna. Let's get the pizza to go," Harvey suggested with a deep seductive voice and a twinkle in his eye.

"Trixie..." Donna called to her as she waited on the couple at the table next to theirs.

"Yes, Donna."

"Could you have Tony box that pizza to go? Something suddenly came up," Donna said.

Smiling at the side of her mouth, Trixie said, "Sure thing."

The plain Sicilian pie was boxed up and brought to the table. Tony had handed her a bottle of wine.

"Congratulations, you two. It's about time Mackenzie's dad came to town," Tony said.

Harvey just smiled and accepted the bottle with a thank you. Then he and Donna carrying their pizza hurried from the restaurant.

It was about 11:00 pm when they arrived back at Donna's mom's house. The front porch light was on but the windows were dark in the front living room.

As they walked up to the front porch, Donna handed Harvey the pizza and fished her key from her purse.

"Either everybody's asleep or my mom is up in her room watching TV. Her room is at the back, do you remember?"

"Yes, I do. She kept giving me mean looks from that room the last time I was here while we sat on the deck. I felt like a teenage boy. Now I know why. She was blaming me for getting you knocked up and not doing the honorable thing."

"Harvey. I had explained to my mother that you had no idea that you had a daughter. She was only two at the time and I shipped her off to my sister's for a couple of days. You're too smart. You would have taken one look at her and then at me and put two and two together."

"You think I'm that smart? Donna, everyone in your family is a redhead including your mother. I'm not that smart. I saw the recent picture of my daughter and thought it was you at her age or one of your nieces."

"I felt I couldn't take the chance. You were not in the right spot to be a father. You had not achieved your goals yet. You were still an associate not even a partner yet. I knew what that meant to you and I did not want to get in your way. I wanted to be with you not prevent you from becoming who you were meant to be." Donna finally unlocked the door and they walked through the door.

Donna walked the pizza into the kitchen and then noticed that the living room light had been clicked on.

"Oh. Hi, Mom. I didn't think you'd be up or you would be watching TV in your room," Donna said. "Do you want some pizza?"

"No, I had enough with the girls. I see you guys went to Brothers. Did you see Tony and Trixie?"

"Yes, Tony came around the corner and gave me a hug. Before we left he handed Harvey a bottle of wine and congratulated him for finally coming to meet Mackenzie. Did you tell everyone I had a daughter?"

"No, not really. However, people ask questions when they noticed a baby suddenly living here and you no longer around. You do remember being heavily pregnant when you got here twelve years ago, right?"

"Yes, mother, I remember everything. How was the party with the girls? Did Mackenzie have a good time?"

"Not exactly," Roberta said giving her daughter the evil eye.

"What's that look for? I left her alone with her friends and Harvey introduced himself but he did not pressure her into accepting him yet. I did exactly what she wanted. What happened?" Donna sat at the kitchen table and Harvey overhearing the talk came in and joined them taking another chair (uninvited) at the table with Donna and her mother.

"What happened?" Harvey asked concerned. When they had arrived he had plans to take Donna up to her bed and make love to her but all those thoughts were shelved when he heard that his daughter did not have a good time at her slumber party.

"Let me make some tea," Roberta said getting up and filling the kettle with water.

"Mom, what happened? Is she awake? Does she want to talk to us?" Donna was upset. Her little girl was in turmoil. Donna knew in her heart of hearts that this conflict would come to a head in time she just had not expected it so soon.

"She's asleep. But not before she came to my room and pumped me question after question about why she lived here and how you never told Harvey about her and what you expect of her now that she knows and that she has met Harvey."

Turning to Harvey, Roberta said, "You made quite an impression on her friends. Vanessa, Luci, and Chloe couldn't stop saying how handsome you were and that she, Kenzie, looked just like you. You know how young girls are when they see a handsome older man..."

Harvey hung his head and secretly smiled to Donna saying, "Yep, I guess I do..."

"Harvey!" Donna gently admonished elbowing him. "Behave yourself."

"No, it's ok," Roberta laughed. "It's just she spent half the night in my room asking me questions that I felt you should answer. Eventually Luci came in and said she was going to miss all of the movies they had planned to watch if she didn't get in there with them. So Kenzie walked out of the room and before you know it I crept in there and all four girls were sound asleep with face cream on their face and curlers half in and half out of their heads."

"A girly girl for sure," Harvey said smiling.

"Don't kid yourself, my dear," Roberta said. "She's on the softball team. She's the best pitcher the middle school has had for some time."

"Triple threat: brains, brawn, and beauty. She's my daughter, all right," Harvey puffed out as he straightened his posture.

Donna rolled her eyes at his smugness. "You know she does have me in there, too. Plus she's totally her own person as well. You'll see," Donna said to Harvey before his ego enveloped the entire room.

The tea had been made and finally drunk. They exchanged some more stories about what was happening in New York and some of the cases Donna and Harvey worked on. Nothing about how Donna was facing jail time a couple of days ago. Donna had also mentioned to her mother about playing Portia last year and that at her last performance Harvey had given her a huge bouquet like the little one sitting in a vase on the table for Mackenzie. Eventually they all decided it was time for bed.

"Well, I guess you both can go up to your old room. Damage was done 12 years ago and now I'd say you're probably too old for anything to happen now," Donna's mother said.

"Mom, I'm not that old," Donna said.

Turning to Harvey, Roberta said, "If you get her knocked up this time, I hope you marry her. It wasn't fun the first time."

Harvey looked at Donna's mother and whispered, "You know what, I just may marry her without getting her knocked up."

"Glory, there's a God in heaven after all," responded Roberta Paulsen smiling.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pancakes

**ALERT! I tried to make this chapter as passionate as possible so be alert to some MA situations. Thank you to those who have favorite or are following this story. I hope I keep you Darvey fans (like me) entertained. Thank you for the reviews. Love you...**

Chapter 9

Donna closed the bedroom door behind her only to hear a quiet knock on the other side.

"Donna?"

Donna went over to the door and opened it.

"I think you should spend the night on the couch..."

"I have your mother's permission to spend the night with you in here," Harvey protested.

"Yes, but not our daughter's. What do you want her to think if she wants to come in and you're in bed with me?"

"I think she'd realize that I'm serious when I tell her I love her and her mother," Harvey stated.

Harvey then assertively stepped into the room, shut the door, and kissed Donna fiercely. He had her face in his hands and suddenly her hands were at his shoulders almost protesting. Then she finally relaxed and stopped fighting as she wound her arms around him in return and deepened their kiss.

 _Isn't this what I've wanted all along? He's finally told me he loves me and he wants our daughter. Can I finally lay down that ghost of insecurity?_ Donna thought as she grabbed at Harvey's suit jacket and then once that shield hit the ground Donna lowered her grasp to his buttocks-her favorite part. Meanwhile she could feel his hands in her hair and around her waist cupping her buttocks and trying to find the zipper of her dress.

"Harvey...wait!" Donna exclaimed putting a hand up between them halting their swiftness in undressing.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked.

"Of course, I did," Harvey responded.

"Good."

They crashed to the bed whose backboard hit the wall with a loud bang. They both laughed. He had managed to get her dress above her thighs and halfway down her shoulders. Harvey lay on top of Donna between her thighs. He could feel her warmth and the silkiness of her stockings. Harvey had made quick work of the stockings snapping them off her garter belt. He had been dreaming about making love to her again and knew that underneath that very expensive haute couture dress were lacy undergarments that she wore especially for him. He kissed his way down to between her legs. He kissed the inside of each creamy thigh near her feminine core and inhaled her feminine scent.

"Uh-uh," Donna admonished and managed to flip Harvey on his back. She knelt with him between her thighs. "I finally have the upper hand on the great Harvey Specter...again." She gave him an evil wink and quickly removed his cotton dress shirt to which his tie had been the first piece of clothing to be ditched. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and rolled up his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Harvey reached and rose halfway trying to steal a kiss on her neck trying to remove the rest of her clothing. She pushed him back and then as she still straddled him she pulled her dress over her head exposing her bra and panties. He tried to put his hands around her back to remove her bra but she was too quick for him and had removed it herself baring her considerable breasts for him to see. He knew better than to get up to suckle so he just lay where was enjoying the view reaching with one hand to cup her considerable breast and massage the nipple until it was very erect. Donna threw her head back at the intensity of Harvey's touch. Her quick intake of breath was all Harvey needed for encouragement. Donna could feel his hardness at her womanhood. The only barrier between them was his trousers.

Wordlessly Donna removed herself from Harvey and removed her panties and slowly relishing in what she had not done for many years including the other night and slowly love _her_ man with her eyes. She had loved him for all those years and he unbeknownst to her had come to feel the same.

Now straddling him again, he could feel her warmth and wetness on him. She wanted to be on top and Harvey had no problems accommodating her. He loved the view.

She had bent to be closer to him and kiss him and love him all over. They were still joined together and they continued their rhythmic movement. The friction taking them higher and higher.

Harvey held her tight moving with her where they were coupled. He spontaneously whispered to her and he did not know why. It just felt good to say it and _feel_ it, "I hope you we make a baby tonight."

Donna just smiled at her hearing this and knew that Harvey had really loved her and was going nowhere. Harvey was always loyal. She stopped her nibbles at his ear and with their faces so close she whispered back: "Do you really mean that?"

"When do I say things I don't mean?"

"You're a lawyer, sweetie. It's your business to prevaricate."

"Shut up, woman, and...love me," Harvey said stopping her with a breathless kiss and forceful thrust of his muscles almost abruptly disconnecting him from her but did not because his gentle but strong hands at her hips kept her balanced and connected.

Before they lay spent Harvey turned Donna over and looked deeply into her incredible dark hazel eyes. Stroking her hair away from her face, tears almost spilling from his eyes, he said to Donna," This is the first time I have been happy with any woman. I'm only happy when I'm with you. That first time the other day was the first time, in a long time, I ever really wanted a woman for the right reasons. The last time was _the other time_ with you. I have only ever felt that with you."

Donna stroked his hair and smiled up at him with all the love in her heart. She wanted to badly ask if had been happy with Scottie but she knew the answer herself. If he and Scottie had been happy together, he would not be lying here with his body warm and pressed together so intimately with hers.

When the climax came, it came quietly and tenderly. Spent and content, Harvey fell asleep with Donna in his arms. His last conscious thought before he drifted off dreaming of their life together was how eager he was to see how beautiful Donna would be when she was carrying his child. He was going to be there for the entire experience this time.

Donna's last conscious thought was a little more disconcerting. How would Mackenzie take the news if Harvey intended them all to live in New York as a family? She was sure of Harvey's feelings now, but she was still not sure in the cold light of day if Harvey was ready for that type of commitment. He would always be loyal to her and perhaps love her like this but marriage? Was he finally ready? One thing, for sure, if Donna became pregnant, she knew Harvey would make it right.

Saturday morning dawned. Mackenzie was the first one up of the four girls at the sleepover. She turned to look at her alarm clock. 7:00 am. Her biological clock was still on school time. She was so used to getting up at 7:00 a.m. to get ready for school her body worked on automatic. She lie back on her plush pillows and looked up at the ceiling wondering if her father had gone back to New York or if he had spent the night. _He's probably in mom's room no doubt, she thought._

Mackenzie got out of bed carefully stepping over her girlfriends in their sleeping bags and made it to the door. She smelled cinnamon emanating from the kitchen. _Grandmom's making french toast?_ Mackenzie crept downstairs and she saw Harvey dressed with an apron over a pair of sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt with Harvard in white letters emblazoned on the chest.

"My first customer," Harvey said as he spotted her in the doorway of the kitchen.

With big eyes, Mackenzie looked around the kitchen and could not find her mother or her grandmother.

"Where's grandmom?"

"Still sleeping, I suppose."

"Where's mom?" Mackenzie wondered as she took a seat at the kitchen table looking up this virtual stranger cooking in the kitchen of the only home she knew since she had been born.

"Your mother is definitely still sleeping," Harvey said as he turned the pancake over.

"Did you sleep with her last night?" Mackenzie asked with a point blank stare.

"Is that any of your business?" Harvey asked still shocked at the frankness of this small person who shared his DNA.

"It is if you plan to hurt her."

"How do you know I've hurt her?" Harvey asked turning the gas off on the stove and took a seat across from his daughter.

"She couldn't tell you about me when she was pregnant with me. She couldn't tell you about me until the other night."

"Do you want a Specter special pancake before you barrage me with questions?"

"Sure. As long as you didn't poison it with some special mix?"

"I knew you would harbor some resentment toward me, but I am not evil. Did your mother ever tell you anything good about me?"

"Sure. She said you made lots of money and you that you buy her a lot of handbags and material stuff."

"I bought those things because your mother deserved them. Besides I loved buying your mom stuff. I don't mind sharing even I didn't make a lot of money. I love your mother very much. I am also grateful to her because it was partially due to her that I am as successful as I am. It just took me a long time to reveal that I am in love with her and that I have been in love with her for a long time. It also took me too long to tell her how I love her."

With a scraping of a chair, Harvey slowly rose and grabbed a plate on the counter next to the stove and scooped two pancakes and placed them on the plate and slid it in front of Mackenzie.

"Do you want syrup and butter?" Harvey asked not used to waiting on anyone.

"That's ok. I'll get it myself," Mackenzie said rising from the table and walking over to the refrigerator retrieved the butter and then reaching up into the pantry above grabbed the syrup bottle.

Harvey sat down with his own plate of three pancakes. As he reached for the butter and syrup, he said, "Look, I want to be a father very much. I know I'm a little late on the scene but that's not entirely my fault. Now I think we should get to know each other, so you ask me anything you want. However, I get to do the same thing. Ok?"

Mackenzie shrugged her shoulders and began to eat her pancakes and hid her eyes by focusing on her food.

"Where did you learn to make pancakes like this? They are good. I have to say."

"I learned from my dad. My mother was not around too much."

"So I heard from mom. She said my grandmother wasn't very good to you and it scarred you."

"She said that?"

"Yes," Mackenzie said.

Harvey shook his head and smiled. _Damn Donna, he thought._

"Well, let's save my issues with my mother for another session. Right now, I want to show you something."

"What?"

Harvey had gone into the dining room where in the center in a very nice vase was Mackenzie's flowers that Harvey had intended giving to her last night.

"These are for you. I had intended giving them to you last night, but I didn't get a change because of your party; besides, where are your friends?"

"I left them sound asleep on the floor of my room. I just woke up automatically at 7:00 am because I have to get myself up at that time for school every day."

"I'm like that most of the time. However, I usually kill time before I go to the office. That's why I usually don't get in until around 9:00 am."

"Mom thought you like to sleep in most days. She says she's in the office by 8:00 am every day."

"So she is. Look, Mackenzie, up until now your mom and I have been mostly secretary and boss but good friends. The only exception apparently was the night you were conceived. Is it ok I say that?" Harvey asked not wanting to talk to her like she was five but not sure how adult he could be with her.

"Sure. I know where babies come from."

Harvey had to smile and chuckle. "Oh, I love you."

"You don't know even know me."

"Yes, I do. Do you think I'm that dense that I don't recognize me and your mother in you?"

"Ok, if you love me and mom so much, what are your intentions?"

"Well, I haven't quite thought about all that yet."

"Why did you hurt my mom like that all those years ago and keep doing it?'

"Kenzie, is it ok I call you that?"

"You're my father. You can call me peanuts for all I care."

"Mackenzie!"

"Mom!"

"Donna!"

"Well now that we have the names straight. Kenzie do not speak to your father like that. He doesn't deserve it."

"He said I could ask him anything I wanted as long as he had the same privilege."

"Negotiating with your own daughter," Donna said turning to see Harvey squirming in his seat. He looked like a little boy who got his hand stuck in the candy jar.

"Well, it was what I do," Harvey said slouching a bit in his chair.

"Can I play referee if you're going to have this discussion?" Donna asked taking a third chair at the table. "By the way, did you cook, Harvey?"

"Yes, I made the Specter special pancakes. Do you remember them?"

Turning to her daughter, Donna said, "Yes, I do. I had been at your dad's condo working late on a contract when he decided to make his "Specter specials" for dinner. We had breakfast for dinner."

"He did?"

"Yes. Now what else did you want to know?" Harvey asked.

"Mom, do you trust me?" Mackenzie asked looking at Donna and realizing that her beautiful red hair was very mussed and she looked like she was wearing nothing under her pink silk robe.

"Yes, of course, why?" Donna asked.

"I would like a private conversation with my father, if you don't mind."

Donna was really scared now. Mackenzie being frank and open would think nothing of offending her father. She did not want him to be driven away from her. She wanted them to get to know each other not infuriate each other. What could she do? They would never resolve anything if she stayed in there playing referee.

Donna got up and kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "Take it easy on him. He scares easily."

Then she went over to Harvey who had not yet shaved. His beard was rough as Donna felt comfortable enough in front of their daughter to kiss him on the lips. "She's tough. Don't let her scare you. Don't be a wuss."

"Thanks, dear. I love you, too," Harvey said jokingly; however, Donna was always right when it came to reading people.

"I'm going to take a shower," Donna threw over her shoulder as she jogged up the stairs.

"Now that Mom's not here. I want to know why you never pursued a relationship with her before the other day? Do not lie to me because I have this uncanny ability to know when I've been lied to, so daddy dear, just give me the straight shit."

Harvey who was taken aback by the abruptness of his daughter's tone and her use of "shit" was beginning to think maybe it was not a good idea to have come up here this weekend. He was NOT ready for her apparently. _What did Donna say to me? Don't be a wuss?_

Harvey thought for a moment before he spoke. It took a few minutes. In that span of time, Mackenzie had finished her pancakes, wiped her mouth, took her plate to the sink and got a glass of orange juice. She offered some to Harvey and he shook his head. He was not ready to drink anything this morning unless it was laced with something stronger than Vitamin C.

Just when Harvey took a breath to start spouting the answers to his daughter's questions, he saw three other 12 year old females standing in the doorway.

"Mackenzie, I think we need to shelf this conversation until later," Harvey said pointing to the three girls standing in the doorway.

"Ok. Say would you make Luci, Vanessa, and Chloe some Specter special pancakes?" Mackenzie asked quietly.

"Sure!" Harvey was more than happy to do something other than answer his daughter's questions.

Harvey emptied his seat with alacrity as he hurried to the stove and made another large batch of his special pancakes.

When Donna exited from the shower and back into her bedroom, she was surprised to see Harvey packing his clothes in his case.

"So is that it? Mackenzie scared you that bad that you were leaving without saying goodbye or letting me know what happens next? You know, Specter, I thought you were finally grown up enough to know how much I love you and I thought you wanted a relationship with me...you promised you wouldn't hurt me...again. I would never have let happen the other night or last night if I thought you would go back on your promise! I thought you were loyal and honest enough. You're always spouting about loyalty and honesty and how it hurts for you to be betrayed..."

"Donna!" Harvey said getting a hold of her upper arms as she had begun to pace in front of the bed and throwing her towel across the room.

"Donna!" Harvey said again. "Look at me!"

Tears standing in her eyes, Donna looked up at him.

"Donna, I was just packing for tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere yet and now, at least not without you," Harvey said quietly putting an arm around her shoulders and making her sit on the bed. He knelt in front of her.

"I have to ask, Harvey. What happened with your talk with Mackenzie?"

Harvey lowered his head and screwed his mouth and confessed, "We got interrupted my three other 12 year old females all wanting Specter special pancakes."

Donna smiled and chuckled. She placed a hand on Harvey's t-shirted shoulder and noticed he was still wearing her mother's apron.

"I guess I should have really examined you. I don't think you would want to be caught dead outside wearing my mother's apron." Donna said with a chuckle.

Harvey looked down and had not realized that he still was wearing it nor did he realize that "I love Grandma" written on it in children's colorful printing and handprint splotches.

Harvey looked back up at Donna and said, "No, but maybe someday it will say I love Daddy."

Donna bent down and kissed Harvey. "Well, I love daddy," she murmured seductively in a low voice.

To which Harvey with one quick swipe wiped the bed clean of his suitcase and the organized packing he had begun.


	10. Chapter 10 Kenzie the Cross Examiner

CHAPTER 10

Mackenzie's friends went home soon after they enjoyed their Specter special pancakes. Mackenzie had figured what the secret ingredient her father used in them. It was cinnamon, sugar, and sweet cream in the batter. She decided though not to tell him that she had figured it out. She sat at the dining room table looking at her flowers in the vase. The flowers were all pinks, yellows, orange, with a few bluish flowers and greens placed strategically creating a whole colorful bouquet. Mackenzie had never received flowers before from anyone. Not even a corsage for that one silly dance she had attended with her so-called "boyfriend" Tommy Boyle.

Tommy was a year older than Mackenzie and she had known him since his little brother, Sammy and she were in the same grade. How Mackenzie was wrangled into attending that stupid dance last year with Tommy she would never know.

Her gaze resumed to the flowers. Everyone thought it very gallant that her father had come all the way from Manhattan and brought her flowers for her performance. Mackenzie was not sure what to think anymore. She was trying to maintain her resentment but it was getting difficult. Her mother was beaming. Mackenzie had never seen her mother so happy. Mackenzie had been awake last night when her parents went to bed in the room next to hers. She heard the backboard hit the wall more than once. Mackenzie may have been young but she was not naive. She knew her mother and father had slept together last night. Her father did seem very sincere about her mother, so why had they not been together all these years and been a family with her?

She really needed answers and if her father wanted a permanent place in her heart he had better start earning it. Just when Mackenzie had decided to venture outside in the morning, she practically ran right into her father who was just descending the steps dressed in his Harvard hoodie and sweats looking like he was going to take a jog.

"Kenzie, I was just going out, too. Your mother fell back to sleep. She's been under a lot of stress lately so it's good she's finally relaxing," Harvey said.

"Relaxing? I'm not stupid, you know. It's ok, if mom goes back to sleep. She always seems to do a lot of that when she visits me," Mackenzie said. "Dad...do you mind if we jog together?"

Harvey smiled at her using the nominative. "You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to. At least not yet. I do understand."

"No, it's ok. Besides calling you Mr. or Uncle Harvey just seems stupid when you are my father, logically speaking" Mackenzie said.

"Thank you. I like hearing it."

Together they left the house and began to jog down the leaf strewn street.

"Donna?"

"Yes, mom?" Donna called out to Roberta.

"Did you just see what I saw out the front window?"

"Yes, I'm so happy. It seems they might be able to talk with one another," Donna said.

Roberta walked into her daughter's room and noticed the unmade bed and her daughter still in her bathrobe.

"Did you and Harvey have a good talk of your own last night?"

"Yes, mother, we did. You are never going to believe what he said to me last night."

"Well, if I know Harvey, it will be off the wall," Roberta said her green eyes squinting at the bright sunshine filtering in through the half open blinds and shining on her daughter's red hair.

"He actually hoped we made a baby last night."

"Oh boy! He must really be in love with you. Is there any chance?"

"A slim one. Don't worry, I don't think you will be saddled raising another one of my children. Harvey's changed now."

"I can see that. He still has that smile and those big brown eyes that could cast any woman under his spell."

"It's not like that, mom, and you know it."

"Well, since Kenzie and her father are out of the house, how about a cup of coffee and you finally tell me why you came up here this weekend. I know it wasn't to see Kenzie's play because you told me you didn't even know about it."

"I didn't. That was just a coincidence. A happy coincidence," Donna said kissing her mom's cheek.

Roberta followed Donna out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. The coffee had just been made and while Donna sat Roberta tended to the cups and the fixings for their coffees. Donna liked her one sugar and splash of vanilla and cream; whereas, Roberta liked hers sweet and creamy.

"Now, tell me, what is the real reason you are here."

"Well, mom, last week, I may have been facing a jail sentence..."

Donna regaled the story of her being charged with felony fraud and how Harvey took charge of the situation and obstructed justice to be sure that she would never see the inside of a courtroom again. She then glossed over the details of how they had come to spend the night together and then the next day when they were planning to spend the rest of the week in the Bahamas and how Donna let it spill that they had conceived a daughter that other time.

"He does love you. He has always loved you it seems, honey," Roberta said patting her daughter's hand after the last of the tale had been told.

"It seems so. He just never told me. It's not like in the last 12 years I haven't given him the opportunity or even given him the opportunity of being happy with someone else. He just shuts everyone out until the other night. That's when I knew that he loved me more than just his secretary or friend and I could confide in him about Mackenzie."

"You are beaming, Donna. Do you think it will last? Do you think you can count on him being there and not pushing you away this time?"

Donna nodded her head emphatically. "Yes, mom, I really think he wants to be with me and Mackenzie. Harvey is a good man. He just sometimes rather hide from real emotional issues than confront them. He always remembers what his mother did to him when he was young and he hurts himself by not letting himself feel and not fighting for what he wants. Now, though, I think he knows what he wants. He was so proud of Mackenzie and then when you told him she pitches for the softball team he grew another four or five plumes on his peacock back. Harvey used to pitch in high school, so he was especially ecstatic over that news."

"Speaking of which, Mackenzie starts softball practices next week. Is she still going to be here?"

"What do you mean? Of course, she's still going to be here..." Donna then stopped and lowered her head.

"He hasn't said anything about where we go from here. He just continually reassures me that he isn't going anywhere without me."

"Has he thought that this has been Mackenzie's home since she was a baby? Her life is here while yours and Harvey's is in Manhattan."

"I think he wants to get to know her before he decides what we're going to do about it. I don't think for the time being we have to worry about her not being on the softball team this year."

"We'll see."

Harvey and Mackenzie stopped jogging at the end of the street and walked to the park located across the parking lot from one of the elementary schools. It being Saturday there was no activity in the schoolyard. Harvey took a seat on the side of a fountain located in the middle of the park. It was some commemorative fountain which had been dedicated the last time Harvey had been in this part of Connecticut about 10 years ago.

Harvey bought his daughter a bottle of water and took one himself from the hot dog stand set up in the park across from the fountain. Harvey decided to take a seat on the fountain. Mackenzie sat down next to him.

"Now, I think it's time we continue that discussion that we were having earlier when your three girlfriends couldn't wait to have my pancakes. Did they enjoy them?"

"What didn't they enjoy about you? I fielded so many questions about you last night that I had to leave the room and take refuge with Grandmom." Mackenzie blew out a breath in disgust.

"So we were told last night when we got back from the pizza joint. Your grandmother didn't waste any time in telling us how we had upset you. I apologize, but when your mom called me I couldn't wait to see you and meet you. You are a lot more complex than your mother gives you credit for."

"I do have one advantage over you. I know everything about you and you don't know much about me."

"As I was saying to your mother not so long ago," Harvey agreed.

"You don't know this about me yet, but I can read people and I am very protective of my mother."

"I am, too, but in a different way."

"You don't know me yet..." Harvey repeated under his breath.

"What?"

"That's one of the first things your mother ever said to me. She was warning about a precarious situation. She was so right as usual," Harvey responded.

"Mom is so happy. You have made her that way. I have to tell you that hasn't always been the case when she has visited. I suppose you never knew that she was sad or happy. She always did say that you were very generous and would take her to lunch, dinner, and even breakfast and buy her stuff. Is that true?"

"I felt your mom and I were a team and she should enjoy my money as much as I did. Do you think that was wrong?"

"Well, material things could never replace what mom really wanted."

"I know, Kenzie. There are things, though, that you don't know about me. Hell, I don't even think your mother knows the most part."

"How could she? You keep everything very well hidden. I can tell. I'm the same way a lot of times. Especially when other kids ask where my parents are and why I'm being raised by my grandma."

"Hey, your grandmother is doing a terrific job. My friend, Mike, was raised by his grandmother since he was 11, and he is a better man than me for sure. Has mom ever mentioned anyone at the office besides me?"

"Yes, sometimes, she'll talk about Mike. Mike Ross, right? She said he never went to law school but he is a good lawyer.

"Well, if you ever meet him, don't tell him I said this. Yes, he is a good lawyer and he will continue to be a good lawyer. He cares, which is something I don't like to admit, but I care when it is necessary. I just don't like to show it."

"I met Rachel Zane, his girlfriend, one time when she came up here with mom. Rachel didn't know who I was. She introduced me as her niece. I have to tell you. I never liked being called niece by my own mother."

"I cover the caring of hurt the same way you do. Especially when the kids ask me where are my parents, I just clam up and say "it's complicated."

"That sounds like your mom and me. We're complicated."

Looking up at her father and causing him to look her straight in the eye, Kenzie asked, "Why is that? It seems silly for two people who love each other and have a child together for it to be that complicated."

"Well, up until last week, I never told your mother or even myself how much I loved her. I figured if I kept the status quo no one would get hurt."

"What happened last week?"

"Maybe I should let your mother tell you."

Kenzie grabbed Harvey's hand and turned him around to look him straight in the eye.

"You told me I could ask you anything I wanted as long as I gave you the same courtesy. So I'm asking," Kenzie said with her large brown eyes intent and serious.

Harvey thought he could have been looking in a mirror except for the red hair.

"You mom was facing going to prison."

"What!"

"Well, I took care of it and her like I always said I would. I promised her I would let nothing ever happen to her. I was able to make the whole thing go away."

"How?"

"I did my lawyer thing."

"You obstructed justice?" Kenzie asked figuring this was one of the ways a person could get out of a jail sentence.

Harvey turned his body to her and looked at her with a side glance. "Where did you learn that term?"

"Think dad. My mother is a legal secretary and my father's a lawyer. You don't think a girl like me gets curious about what her parents do for a living?"

"Oh. You are full of surprises. Yes, I negotiated a deal which made your mother's felony go away."

Harvey took a sip of water and then resumed his explanation.

"So we were celebrating and that's when I let slip that I loved her. I honestly thought she had known."

"How? You never did anything but give her material things. A person needs to hear words every now and then so they know where they stand."

"How did you get so smart?" Harvey shook his head. He could not believe this little person was his daughter. She was so much like he and Donna. It was uncanny.

"Can I ask you again? Why you never wanted a romantic relationship with mom until now?"

"Because I didn't want to screw it up is the simple answer. I don't have a good track record with women I've been involved with. Back when your mom and I were at the DA's office, I did want to have a romantic relationship with your mother. However, she had this rule: She didn't sleep with men she worked with. Well, one day we both found out we were not working for the DA anymore and we..."hooked up"...'Harvey said haltingly.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said I know where babies come from."

"Well, I wasn't ready for a heavy relationship and I know I didn't want one. I didn't know how to say or want to say I think I'm in love with you. I did tell her, though, that I didn't want to lose her, so I said the next best thing and I asked her to come and work for me at then Pearson Hardman."

"Mom must have been sad," Kenzie said as she looked up at the sky which had been a beautiful blue but now seemed filled with a few dark clouds.

"Well, I was so oblivious I didn't notice. So she made me agree that we would never mention that night again and that she would work for me. I couldn't imagine being successful as I am without your mother there."

"So what's changed?"

"Well, I have achieved most of my goals. I'm too old and too tired to keep sleeping around. I want something permanent. When your mom was in danger of leaving me, that's when I knew it was Donna whom I needed and wanted. I think your mother one of the most amazing and beautiful women I have ever known. Did she ever tell you how jealous I got when she was dating another lawyer in the firm?"

"Stephen?"

"She told you about him?"

"Not in so many words. It was a couple of years ago. She never brought him here. She just showed up one day and I overheard her talking to Grandma about Stephen and how great he was. She said he was like you in some ways."

"That's enough," Harvey said maybe a little too brusquely. "I'm sorry. I don't like being compared to this British no gooder. He hurt your mother and I beat him up. Then I threw his ass in jail for being a murderer."

"Yes, she did say something like that," Kenzie then chuckled.

Harvey half smiling saw his daughter laugh and becoming a little annoyed by it, asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are a hypocrite. Do you know that?"

"No, I'm not. Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know mom has always loved you. She never has to say it. I could tell from all the times she talked about you to me. When I was little she always bought me new clothes or the latest greatest toy and said "if your daddy knew you he would want you to have this". The couple of times mom has either brought a boyfriend home or talked about another man romantically she always mentioned how much of an asshole you become toward her. Eventually she dumps them or they dump her because they know they can't compete with her love for you. Don't tell her I said this, but mom is a beautiful and amazing woman. Why she would want to waste one more day working and protecting a man who will never give her what she really wants is beyond me. If mom would let go, she could have the pick of any men she wanted. I know this because number one I'm nosy and number two I have seen the way men look at mom when she's dated here. However, while she longs for you and loses potential husband after potential husband, it's ok for you, I suppose to sleep with every woman you melt with your charm and handsome looks and not think of how it makes mom feel."

" Kenzie... I am still your father. There are certain things that I am sure you shouldn't worry about. In my own defense, your mother never wanted to break her rule. I promised I would never mention what happened between us. I thought she didn't feel that way about me. She told me once when coerced that she loved me like a relative you see once a year and then glad when they go. What am I supposed to think? I didn't want to lose the one rock I could count on by trying to get her to make an exception to "the rule" with me."

"So you push her away. I know a lot more than what mom probably believes I know. I just wanted to get it out in the open. I do think you are a hypocrite, and in all fairness, I didn't know mom had a rule." Kenzie shook her head and took a sip of her own water bottle.

"Hey can we get jogging again? I'm getting a little cold," Kenzie asked rising from her seat next to her father.

"I thought you wanted to talk some more," Harvey responded loudly as Kenzie had jogged away from him back the way they had come.

"Maybe later."

Harvey was tired. Not just for physical reasons like way too much lovemaking and then rising early and taking a jog but mentally. His daughter had a giant sized "who do you think you are dad" chip on her shoulder. _Donna wasn't kidding when she said she was tough. I just got my ass beaten by my own twelve-year-old daughter Harvey thought._


	11. Chapter 11 - The First Family Outing

Chapter 11

When Harvey and Kenzie returned to the house, Harvey found Donna in Kenzie's room going through her closet.

"How was your talk with your daughter?" Donna asked not even turning around to see who was behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" Harvey asked knowing what she would say.

"I'm Donna, remember? Well, let's put it this way. The footfalls were a little too heavy to be Mackenzie and my mother is outside working in her garden. Well, how was it?" Donna asked again.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was tough. I just got my ass kicked and I was called a hypocrite."

Donna turned around at that and looked at Harvey with fake shock in her eyes.

"Well if she's right, she's right," Donna said coming over to Harvey and giving him a peck on the lips.

"What do you mean, she's right?"

Pursing her lips, she responded, "She's not technically right. I mean you never tell me not to see other men, but you do get pissed off when I do. However, it's ok for you to sleep around and I'm not allowed to get jealous? Now you've told me you love me. Will your womanizing stop or am I racking up points being one of your more laborious conquests"?

With a smirk he came up behind Donna and turned her around and looked her in the eye and said, "I would think my behavior the last few days would have spoken for me."

"Again, Harvey, you think words are cheap. However, they do say a lot where actions can cover a multitude of sins...or feelings."

"I thought we were past this. In the last few days, I have told you I love you. You have told me we have a daughter and I want to be in her life. I want you be in mine and not just as my secretary. I know in the old days, if you told me we had a child together, I would have demanded a DNA test, cut, and run by now..."

"Or clam up tighter than a drum..." Donna suddenly recognized the fear in his eyes. Apparently, his conversation with his own flesh and blood scared him. Donna had never wanted that. She wanted them to love each other. She had long given up hope that Harvey would ever know of his daughter let alone love her. She wanted them to all love one another. How exactly that family dynamic would happen was anyone's guess. She was so tired of having to pull things from him. She was tired of doing all the feeling for the both of them. She had been so sure that he was finally over it. However, it seemed not.

Donna turned away from him. She did not want to fight with him. She was pretty sure that he would not desert MacKenzie but what about her? Did he mean it when he said that he would never hurt her again? After all he hadn't really said anything in the cold light of day. Those words he uttered about "making a baby" were those just words he said in the throes of passion but when the sun came up would he retract them if she had really become pregnant last night?

As she continued to take dresses and other clothing from Kenzie's closet to see if she had out grown them, Harvey stood there watching her.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?" Donna asked looking at him shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I was thinking. Let's all go out tonight as a family." Harvey looked at Donna with a half -smile.

"Really? Kenzie didn't scare you right out of fatherhood?" Donna asked as she stopped in her tracks to look him straight in the eye.

"Well, I'm a little more aware of what I'm like if that's any consolation. Besides I want to show off my girls," Harvey said kissing Donna soundly on the mouth.

"I'm starving," Harvey said and left the room.

Donna just stood there in shocked silence. She then smiled because even if Harvey were scared of their daughter he was not about to show it. Harvey Specter had his self-respect to preserve after all.

Before traveling to the restaurant which was in New York, Donna first drove her and Kenzie (in Harvey's Lexus) to her apartment, so Donna could repack a bag because tonight they were all staying at Harvey's condo. Mother, Father, and child.

"Mom, I've never been to your apartment here in Manhattan," Mackenzie said as she rode shotgun beside Donna in the fancy car.

"I don't live in Manhattan. I live right outside the city. Your father pays me well, but I still couldn't afford a place within city limits."

"Oh, and this is ONE of dad's cars?"

"Yes, it is one of his cars. He owns three but only drives certain ones on certain occasions. He normally rides to the office with Ray, his driver of about 10 years."

"I suppose a big hotshot lawyer like him would never have taken public transportation," Mackenzie said with disdain.

"Well, you're father didn't always make a boat load of money. As a matter of fact, I think his beginnings were quite simple."

"So why are we going to dad's place afterward, don't you think we ought to come here?" Mackenzie asked almost sounding like Harvey whining to Donna.

"Because I want to be with your father and he wants to be with both of us. Besides I think he wants to show you the Specter side of you. I think it is important that we both go because it's what both he and I want."

They arrived at Donna's apartment building and walked up the two flights of stairs to Apartment 206. Donna immediately went to her bedroom to exchange worn clothes for clean and her personal toiletries. Unless Harvey was becoming familiar with female products, Donna had to think for both what she and Mackenzie would use in the shower and in their hair. Mackenzie had been silent ever since Donna had mentioned they were to spend the night at her father's condo and that was what they _both_ wanted.

"When do I go back home?" Mackenzie asked getting a little scared at knowing that her entire life revolved around everything in Connecticut. She had her Grandmother and her friends. She was also trying out again for pitcher on the 7th grade softball team although she knew she did not really have to tryout. The coach told her tryouts for her were just a formality.

"I think we're taking you back to Connecticut on Tuesday. It's ok to miss Monday, right?" Donna said rising from zipping her night bag. Coming over to where Mackenzie stood, Donna started to play with her long red locks.

Mackenzie shrugged her mom off and said, "Look, mom, I'm not planning on living here. So you had better take me back to Connecticut. I've got softball, theater, choir, and other stuff!" Mackenzie tried to hold back the tears but when one escaped from her eye Donna immediately put her arms around her daughter.

"Kenzie, sweetie, no one is taking you from Connecticut. Harvey is so proud to have a daughter he just wants you to know him and become familiar so you don't have to be strangers. Believe me, this is a huge step with your father. It took him 12 years before he told me he loved me, so I am surprised at how quick he wanted to embrace fatherhood. Well, it's no secret we're both not as young as we once were."

"You promise that you're not kidnapping me away from grandma and my life so I have to accept being here and going to a different school and..." Mackenzie said almost crying again.

"No, your father is not like that. He would never do that to you. He knows you have obligations and, if there is one thing that Harvey understands, its obligations and loyalty. So don't worry. Your dad is very honest and would tell you straight up front if he thought of kidnapping you. He knows what it's like to be torn away from familiarity. No matter how much we may want you here with us, we would both ask you first, ok?", Donna said taking Mackenzie into her arms. It was amazing how tall she was already. She came up to Donna's shoulder and Donna was not a short woman.

"Love you, mom," Kenzie said holding her mom tightly.

"Love you, too, sweetie, with all my heart. Now we'd better get dressed quick because if I know Ray he will be on time."

"We're going by limo?"

Donna smiled and nodded her head. "Your father wanted to show you off to everybody."

As all three rode through the streets, Donna observed that Kenzie's eyes widened at the sight of Manhattan's lights and the traffic in the streets at 9:00 pm. Donna sat next to Harvey and held his hand and once in a while they would share a smile at the fascination on their daughter's face.

"Wait until she sees where we're eating," Harvey boasted quietly in Donna's ear. Donna was dressed in one of Pravda dresses the dark blue one with a peek-a-boo neckline showing just enough cleavage to get Harvey hoping for a little activity later. Mackenzie wore the same color blue dress but in a more appropriate style for a young girl. Donna had put Mackenzie's long red hair in a bun and allowed her to wear her diamond stud earrings that Harvey had given to Donna a couple of Christmases ago. Well, Harvey had not actually picked them out it was more that Harvey said "Here's my credit card, go buy yourself a Christmas gift."

Harvey, of course, was dressed immaculately in a Tom Ford suit which hung on his athletic frame like he was born in it. It was dark blue and he wore a white shirt with a silver, black, navy blue tie. His pocket square echoed his tie. When they exited the car, heads turned at the genetically blessed and beautifully dressed threesome.

As Kenzie alighted from the car, she craned her neck to look way up and try to see the tops of the buildings. She suddenly remembered some of the stories that Donna told her about how her father was used to living a certain lifestyle while in the city. Being pragmatic as she was even at a young age, she tried to realize that Donna had made her father sound like Prince Charming; however, Mackenzie knew her father was not a Prince Charming but a flawed human being that if he found out she existed may not have wanted her at all. Suddenly that seemed to have changed. Mackenzie was still not sure as she had indicated in her talk with Harvey. She found she could not dislike her father, but she was not sure if he was worthy all the heartache and love that her mother had suffered for him in the last 12 years. For Kenzie, personally, it may take longer than a couple of impressive days spent in Manhattan with him and her mother. For now, Mackenzie was enjoying the adventure, however, if they showed signs of permanence for her here, she was stealing her father's credit card and jumping the first flight out of NYC. For now, though, she smiled wide as the hostess, Lisa, guided them to their table.

When Ray had seen Mackenzie enter the car, he was incredulous that the boss had a daughter and Harvey had never mentioned her. Ray, of course, in his discretion would never solicit an explanation from Harvey unless, of course, Harvey volunteered which he probably would eventually. Ray thought Mackenzie was as stunning as her mother, and he immediately could see the resemblance of both Harvey and Donna in her demeanor and looks. Mackenzie had greeted Ray with a broad smile and shook his hand as her father extolled Ray's years of service and loyalty. Mackenzie had never been in a limo before or a town car, so she was simply overwhelmed sitting in the back seat of the luxurious Lexus. Donna was beaming herself and greeted Ray as if she rode everyday with him and Harvey.

The hostess who apparently had dated Harvey or slept with Harvey one night had come over to better examine the great Harvey Specter and his entourage. Lisa, the hostess, knew who Donna was but was as surprised as Ray to see a child accompany Donna and Harvey.

Mackenzie looked at the dim lighting, the white tablecloths and the overly dressed servers and was somewhat fascinated that her father's money paid for this type of eating. Mackenzie ordered a steak. Not just any steak but one of the largest that Harvey had ever seen and Mackenzie was not embarrassed at all. She was a girl with a healthy appetite and an athlete so she needed the protein.

Harvey had warned his rather tall beautiful daughter that the portions at this restaurant were very generous.

To which she responded, "I'm an athlete, dad. I need the protein."

Donna just smiled. It was so unusual to see Harvey in this position. It was so wonderful to experience life as perhaps a normal human being did. She hoped Harvey was feeling the same way. He looked relaxed in Kenzie's presence not at all like she had anticipated after their talk in Kenzie's bedroom earlier in the day. When Harvey had suggested that he take them all to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants, Donna had made the reservations. She knew, of course, exactly what one he was suggesting. Harvey had also invited Roberta because he really liked her as well and thought she deserved to have a night on his dime as well. However, Roberta told Harvey that she felt it would be better if she remained at home. So, they had all packed up their things at Donna's mom's house and had set out for New York.

"Hey, Harvey...Donna, who is this young woman?" The pretty blonde hostess inquired.

Harvey wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin and proudly said, "Lisa, I would like to introduce you to our daughter Mackenzie Paulsen Specter."

Mackenzie was about to correct her father on the arrangement of her name, but Donna had shaken her head "no"; so Mackenzie just smiled brightly at the pretty blonde hostess who apparently had known her mom and dad.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mackenzie. Is this your first time in Manhattan?"

"Yes, it is," Mackenzie said not knowing what else to say.

"I hope you're enjoying your steak and if any of you need anything just call," Lisa said smiling broadly as she walked her way back to the hostess stand at the front of the restaurant.

"Well, are you, Kenzie?" Donna asked smiling at her daughter proudly. This was the first outing for them as a family and Donna was so proud to have her daughter with her and not have to lie about who she was that her glow became even more pronounced.

"Enjoying my steak? Yes, it is very good," Mackenzie answered then cut another piece and stuffed into her mouth.

Harvey smiled and took a sip of his wine. He cleared his throat and looking at these two important women in his life he said to both of them.

"I know it's a little late, but I think this calls for a private toast."

"Oh, Harvey," Donna said shaking her head back and forth.

"Come on...get your drink up here, Kenzie," Harvey encouraged.

"To us. The Specters," Harvey said. They clink glasses and Donna smiled a little smile and Kenzie just went back to her food.

After the restaurant, it was late and they were all very tired from the long trip and the heavy dinner. Mackenzie fell asleep in the ride back to Harvey's condo and she rested with her head on Harvey's shoulder sitting between him and Donna. Mackenzie had not been the first child to fall asleep in his arms, but she was his child and that made all the difference in the world to Harvey.

 _Life turns around so quickly_ , Harvey thought. _Was it only a few days ago that Donna was facing a prison sentence? Now I am here in my car, and Donna is sitting on my right side with her hand on my knee, Ray is driving us back to my place, and lying asleep in my arms with her head on my chest is my twelve-year-old daughter._ Harvey smiled at Donna who squeezed his knee and then reached up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, boss, we're here," Ray said as he put down the glass partition between the front and back seats.

"Thanks, Ray," Harvey said.

"Kenzie, wake up, we're here," Harvey said in a gentle quiet voice to his daughter.

Kenzie woke up and looked around and yawned. Donna had been handed out of the car on the other side and she was ready to carry Kenzie upstairs. Instead Kenzie woke up enough to crane her neck to view the top of the building where her father lived.

"You live here?" Mackenzie said sleepily. Then as Kenzie looked like she was ready to drop to her knees, Harvey quickly scooped her up and decided he would carry her upstairs.

"You're sure you can handle that?" Donna teased pointing to his carrying their tall daughter knowing that he probably had carried a lot larger females upstairs in his arms.

Harvey smirked and said, "Really, Donna?"

Donna chuckled. She took Mackenzie's kitten heeled shoes off her feet before they dropped to the ground and they were gone forever.

Donna pressed the button for the private elevator going to the penthouse and as they departed from the car, Harvey said, "I set her up in the guest room."

Donna smirked and said, "Are you sure there are no souvenir panties or bras left in there for our daughter to stumble upon?"

"Is that what you think of me? I haven't had any mindless sex for many months now, and I certainly haven't had any since you're the only one I had sex with all this week," Harvey said faking hurt. However, he knew Donna knew him better than anyone, so he was really not surprised she would ask the question.

"Nice to know we don't have "mindless" sex," Donna whispered.

"I heard that," Mackenzie piped up. "Please do not talk about that anymore until I'm sound asleep again." She returned to slumbering on Harvey's shoulder as if she had not awakened at all.

"Just lay her on the bed, she'll probably wake up in the middle of the night and change. She's been known to do that especially after she's had a rough ball game. At least she's clean so she won't mess up the sheets," Donna instructed Harvey quietly.

"I wouldn't care if she did. That's why they have washing machines," Harvey responded placing Mackenzie in her bed and covering her up.

Donna left the room leaving Harvey sitting on the side of the bed just staring at his daughter. Donna had looked heavenward and closed her eyes thanking God that finally what she had always wanted might be in their reach.

Harvey sat on the edge of Mackenzie's bed and continued to stare in wonderment at her. Getting down on his knees he softly brushed her hair back from her forehead and smiled. She was so grown up when they had had their talk but then as he had held her while she slept he realized she was still a little girl.

"I love you, Mackenzie Specter, my little girl. Just like I told your mom, I will never let anything happen to you. I can protect you," Harvey said giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. His heart swelled with fatherly pride as remembered everything he learned about her in these last couple of days. He smiled as he rose and continued to stare still not believing she was here and so was her mother. Here in his home.

He exited from the bedroom with one glance behind and then spotted her mother in the kitchen staring at the cactus she had given him a few weeks ago.

"Hey, you didn't kill it! There's hope for you yet, Harvey," Donna joked pulling him closer to her as he ventured behind the counter beside her.

They kissed long and sweetly. Not passionate as so much of their kissing was leading them to the bedroom but sweetly and long as if between two people who know they love each other and have loved each other and were comfortable with one another.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Harvey asked holding Donna in his arms and looking at her as if he still could not believe she was here.

"To sleep, yes," Donna yawned and covered her mouth with her free hand. The other was around Harvey's back and she caressed him up and down with it.

"It has been a long day, hasn't it?"

"It's been a long week, Specter," Donna said.

Then with a twinkle in her eye, Donna asked, "So Mackenzie's in the guest room, where are you going to sleep?"

Harvey faking incredulity in his stare said, "Gee how about with my daughter's mother in my bedroom in my king size bed?"

"I'm not sure I want to sleep there knowing how many conquests you have had in there. I'm surprised you don't have knotches carved on the bedboard," Donna joked.

"Well, there's always the couch..." Harvey pouted.

"No, maybe you, not me. I'm your guest," Donna pouted back.

Gathering her more fully in his arms, Harvey said, "You are going to get in that bed with me because I am still your boss and I am giving you an order." He punctuated his command with a demanding kiss.

"You were never my boss. I'm Donna," she said and kissed him back even more fiercely.

Enervated by their banter, the desire to love one another rose again to which Harvey picked up Donna in his arms and carried her off to his bed to make wild love to her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dad's Condo

Chapter 12

Sunday 4:50 AM: Mackenzie woke up and looked around at the unfamiliar room. _Oh yeah, I'm at Dad's condo. Mom wasn't kidding when she said that Dad had money,_ Mackenzie thought. Mackenzie found the light and realized she was still dressed in her expensive dress. She felt icky and wanted to take a shower. She did not have to go far because the guest bedroom had its own bathroom and shower. It was not too obtrusively large, but it was much bigger than anything she had ever seen before. Mackenzie looked in the drawers and found some pajamas that looked like they would fit her also there was some panties and a bra that looked like her size as well. Mom must have somehow gone shopping for me and put these things in here because from what she knew of her father the only women's underwear he was ever interested in was the kind he would buy and have the woman take off later. _Ewww_! She said aloud to herself. She did not want to think about that again. She would like to think of her parents as pristine but she knew all too well how she came into the world.

Mackenzie took a shower finding all the toiletries that her mother had brought sitting in the bathroom and all the linens one little girl of 12 would need. She had really enjoyed being shown off by her dad and was very glad her mom was there, too. Mackenzie loved her mom not having to lie who she was anymore. However, she was going to have to talk to her dad about when he introduced her. Her last name was Paulsen not Specter. Mackenzie was proud of her last name Paulsen because that was her mom's last name and her grandmother's. These were two women from whom she was glad to be a descendant. When she tried to correct him earlier, her mother shook her head vehemently "no" and Kenzie guessed she understood. Introducing her to someone they both knew as their daughter would have seemed a little awkward, but in the future, Kenzie was going to make her preferences known to both parents.

It was still dark outside. The sun was not due to come up for another hour, so Mackenzie thought now was the perfect time to meander in her dad's condo and maybe uncover some of the mystery that lay behind those kind brown eyes that her dad possessed.

She crept first out of the guest room and found the living room barely furnished. The kitchen was off to the side and was not behind any walls. It just stuck out there in the open. It had a large bar counter with stools in front. The kitchen was illuminated by a large track light over the cooking area, so Kenzie had enough light to see into the refrigerator and see if she could summon a little breakfast although she was not really hungry after that huge steak she could not quite finish but maybe a drink would be good. Before she could open the refrigerator door, her eye caught the cactus that her mother had given Harvey some weeks ago when the whole Liberty Rail debacle started. Of course, Mackenzie did not know Liberty Rail was the reason why her mother almost went to jail a few days ago and why her father obstructed justice to save her.

"Poor little thing. I don't know much about cacti, but I think you could probably use some water," Mackenzie had said to no one in particular and carefully spoon fed the plant a teaspoon of water. Deciding then she was not really thirsty she decided to see where her mother and father were sleeping.

Quietly in her slippered feet, Mackenzie went to the door at the end of the hall, it was shut but not locked. That was a good sign. She opened the door and was amazed again at the spaciousness of her father's home. She remembered how cozy the little house was that she lived in and definitely thought she would never get used to being in a house that looked more like a glass, chrome, and wood sculpture not a real place where people actually lived and breathed.

On her adventure she first spotted her mom and dad asleep in the king size bed. Her father held her mother in his arms with his chin resting on her head where it lay on his chest. They looked so peaceful and happy. Her mother was smiling (she hadn't never stopped this visit), but her dad was actually smiling as well. She was not sure she still believed him when he said that he only loved her mother but never realized it. How could one not realize it? Mackenzie wondered in her childlike way. One only had to know her mother to realize how wonderful she was.

Mackenzie continued her journey and looked to her left saw an even larger bathroom than the one she just used. Why does one need a bathroom so large? She walked into the bathroom and found a sunken tub and a shower which could hold her entire 7th grade class. Plus there were closets and sinks and counter space galore.

Mackenzie came out of the master bathroom and carefully walked across the room noting that the blinds were shut but not tightly. Dawn was coming soon, so Mackenzie did not want to wake her parents but she could not stop investigating. She heard her father muffle in his sleep and as he gathered her mother more tightly in his arms Mackenzie could see that they were naked! Or almost naked! Ugh! However, instead of stopping her investigation and running back to her own bed she continued right past to the balcony window.

Looking to her right once she got to the balcony window: _Another room!_ Mackenzie almost burst out loud at how opulent and large her father's home was. This apparently was his study and sports room. His large desk with his computer sat in one corner. The other corner there was a small bar (not as large as the one she spotted in the living room near the fireplace). However, taking up a lot of space was a pool table and off in the other corner was a massive sound system with a large stash of old albums, reel-to-reel tapes, CD's, and some cassettes. Standing in the corner a little away from one of the large speakers was a saxophone and a guitar. _Dad's a musician? Mom never mentioned that. Maybe mom doesn't realize it?_ Mackenzie thought that her love of music had come strictly from her mother. She could not wait to tackle Harvey about the sax. She walked over to the tapes and the albums and tried to quietly sort through them. There was a small amount of light coming from the window as dawn was taking over the sky. She noticed the name "Gordon Specter" on the outside of the reel tapes. Mackenzie stopped to wonder what relation that could be to her father.

Suddenly she heard muffling from her parents' bed again and decided she'd better high tail it back to her own bed. She did not want to be caught in things that perhaps her father did not want her to see. Stopping at the doorway of the study just long enough to know that they weren't fully awake, she quickly scampered away closing the door quietly behind her.

Donna turned over on her other side and Harvey suddenly feeling the chill of her leaving his arms swiftly followed. He spooned behind her with his arm tightly around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harvey whispered in Donna's ear.

"Nowhere. Why? You miss me?" Donna whispered back always up to playing with Harvey.

"Hey, do you think Kenzie suspects we know she was in here?"

"Not now but she almost realized it when you snored," Donna said sleepily enjoying the warmth of the man beside her and enjoying the fact that their daughter was curious about her surroundings.

"Do you want to get up?" Harvey asked Donna quietly and sleepily. For once Harvey did not want to jump out of bed and start the day. Usually on Sundays, Harvey would wake up with a woman whom he picked up the night before and would practically throw her out if she had not left earlier in the middle of the night. Of course, lately, he had not been up to his usual predatory ways with women. There had only been one woman in his mind and his heart for the last few weeks and he was so happy that he was now lying spooned behind her.

"Do you think she was impressed?" Harvey wondered.

"She's a little girl and your daughter not one of _your_ women," Donna quipped back.

"Well, I can't wait to show her off at the office tomorrow," Harvey said.

Suddenly Donna sat up in the bed practically giving herself a head rush with the quick change of movement.

"Are you out of your mind, Specter?" Donna asked seriously.

"What? We already dined together as a family at one of my more frequent restaurants. What harm could the office bring?" Harvey asked really not seeing the humiliation on Donna's face.

"Don't you think it a little awkward? No one knows about her except Jessica, and she has never met her."

"Well, then I think it is time to introduce them. Besides you are not just my secretary any more, and she's my daughter. I'm a name partner. Who cares what the gossip mill churns up?"

"What if we had not had Kenzie together and you stayed last Wednesday, would I still just be your secretary?" It was a question Donna was burning to know. She knew Harvey had changed but again that nagging thought that he was only hers temporarily reared its ugly head poisoning their playful state so early in the morning.

"What do you mean, Donna? Just because I haven't proposed marriage to you doesn't mean I don't love you. I want you in my life more than anything else. Of course I want you to still work with me because I can't be me without you. There, I said it. Does that make you any less insecure?"

Donna looked at Harvey and said, "You know, Specter, I have been with you 100 percent all these years. Pardon me if I don't feel secure enough to think that one little lapse on my part won't have you leaving me and your daughter for your life of endless women, drinking, and gambling. Remember when I dated Stephen? He wasn't worth it, but you really made me feel guilty for having any male in my life outside of you... Did you ever tell Scottie you loved her?"

Harvey was not ready for this discussion especially at 6:00 am. He knew that Donna would want more out of him than perhaps he was ready to give at this point. Why bring Scottie into this? He had cared about Dana Scott that was for sure. He and Scottie had been friends with benefits since Harvard. Donna had been one of the reasons why he tried to be a good boyfriend to Scottie. Harvey knew the truth now, though, if only he could say it in a way that would allay Donna's fears about him.

Once Harvey would have just given up and stormed off thinking that speaking his feelings wasn't worth it, but in the last couple of weeks Harvey began to understand what Donna meant when she said you have to sometimes fight for what you want or in this case give a little comfort.

"Donna, come here," Harvey said inviting Donna to lie in his arms once again. She acquiesced and lay comfortably with her head on Harvey's chest and her arm around him.

"Listen, I love you. I never told Scottie that. That's really not how I felt about her. Well, I wasn't in love with her and you know the reasons why we couldn't work. Don't worry. I am not going anywhere and I am certainly not going to desert our daughter. Please believe that.

Donna placed a kiss on his chest and looked up at him with a questioning look that said she was still not completely convinced that she had finally hooked the womanizing Harvey Specter.

Later that day, Mackenzie woke up again after falling asleep on the couch playing with her father's TV. It was about 9 am by the time everyone was up and dressed. They had just finished breakfast which Donna had prepared this time and Mackenzie called her friends on her phone to tell them where she was.

Once Mackenzie was off the phone, she walked over to the couch where her father was reading the paper and her mom was writing in a notebook. Harvey was dressed casually in a button down shirt and jeans and her mom had red hair back in a ponytail and dressed in her yoga pants and tank top and a jacket that matched her pants. Mackenzie figured her mom was writing on of her endless lists. Mom was always making lists for everything. She guessed that's the way she kept everyone on her toes including herself.

"Mom, Dad, what are we doing today?" Kenzie asked.

Harvey looked at Donna and then looked up at his daughter. Smiling he said, "What do you want to do? Go for a jog in Central Park or go to the zoo?"

"How about shopping?" Donna asked sneaking a look at Harvey. He rolled his eyes.

Mackenzie sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of both parents.

"Well, I don't mean we have to go anywhere. I just wanted to ask you a question."

Harvey smiling from ear to ear intrigued by what she was going to ask him, said, "What do you want to know?"

"Who's Gordon Specter? Do you play the saxophone and the guitar? What type of music do you really like?"

Harvey laughed. "Somehow I knew you were going cross examine me about my music room. Let's go in there and I will tell you all about your grandfather and his music."

Donna cleared her throat. "Harvey keep it light, ok? She doesn't need to know about the heavy stuff."

Harvey said, "Don't worry. I know what she wants." Harvey rose from the couch and held out his hand. Mackenzie looked up at her dad thinking: _What the heck is this? He wants me to hold his hand like I'm four years old?_ Harvey understood his daughter was a not a baby, but he felt such affection for her that wanted the pleasure of holding his daughter's hand as they ventured into his sacred and beloved music room. To his surprise, Mackenzie put her hand in his and they scooted around the corner from the living room.

Donna followed behind intrigued herself with Harvey's handling of this situation. She wondered if there were mysteries about Harvey that even she had never known herself.

They walked into the spacious room.

"Ok, Kenzie, where do you want to start?"

Mackenzie had meandered over to the record collection and started pulling them out one by one. She immediately set them back in place once she was finished reading the cover. She automatically knew that her father probably had them in a particular order.

"Wow! How many do you have and what types of music are they?" Mackenzie recognized some and some she did not. She was fascinated by the sheer quantity and variety.

Harvey looked at Donna and she said, "I'm Donna, but I gotta tell ya that's one thing I don't know. Kenzie, if you think you're father has a lot of albums here just wait until you see his office tomorrow."

"We're going to Pearson Specter Litt offices tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked trepidatiously.

"Yes, I want to introduce you to people of whom your mother has told you stories," Harvey said proudly.

"It seems your father is not above embarrassing the lot of us," Donna said.

Harvey turned to look at Donna with a frown and he was becoming more infuriated with this idea that Mackenzie had to remain a secret from everyone including the firm family.

Mackenzie seemed not to notice the comment nor the exchange between her parents.

"Dad, tell me about this saxophone and my grandpop," Mackenzie asked eagerly as she looked down at the saxophone and held the box which held her grandfather's recordings.

 **I Just wanted to shout out to all those who are following this story. Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue. I know it's very different that what we Darvey fans had anticipated but that's what makes this forum so great. Stay tuned because although I pack a lot of love in this story. Harvey is still Harvey...**

 **Thanks, again, for all the reviews and making favorites of my other Darvey stories.**

 **BTW I have been working on a continuation of my Mr. and Mrs. Specter series of stories. Trying to work up the courage to publish that one her. Thank you, again - Love Carebearmaxi**


	13. Chapter 13 - Meet The Family

**Thank you to all the followers and the great reviews. I apologize this story is running longer than I had anticipated, but I promise it will end. Keep reviewing and keep following. Thank you again.**

Chapter 13

Harvey had become so ensconced with regaling his daughter of her grandfather and his music that time that Sunday afternoon had passed quickly to Sunday evening. Donna found out many a thing she had not known or had conceived about Gordon Specter or Harvey for that matter. One of the things she learned was that Harvey actually possessed a very nice singing voice and he could actually play a few chords on the acoustic guitar that was gathering dust in the corner of his music room.

Donna sat there on the floor with Mackenzie and was fascinated. Harvey had sung a little bit of an old Bob Dylan tune which was composed before Harvey or Donna was even born. Donna sat there fascinated and Mackenzie asked if maybe she could add guitar lessons to her already busy schedule.

"We'll see," was all Donna could say at the moment. Harvey then explained to them both that once he had tried to take lessons on the sax when he was at school, but he soon had to stop because he had lost interest with practicing and decided to pursue sports instead. In truth, Harvey had lost interest because of all the eventual upheaval of his mother leaving and he having to fend for both his father and his brother.

"What's your favorite type of music, Dad?" Mackenzie wondered.

"That's easy... blue eyed soul," Donna volunteered. She figured it was the blues in light of all the blues, jazz, and soul albums among his collection in the office. She never even knew he had any LP's stashed at the condo until now.

"I like all types of music, but your mom's right, blues is my favorite..." Harvey then showed Mackenzie some of the other albums in his collection that were not blues or jazz oriented. He was ashamed that he actually had a retro disco album in his collection.

"I was going through a phase," Harvey smirked at Donna.

She gave him her best "I can bet what kind of phase it was" look.

Harvey and Donna had left Mackenzie alone with his record collection and set up a game on the pool table. Harvey bet Donna he would win and the wager was that they did not have return Mackenzie to Connecticut until Tuesday night.

"Harvey, she's a child. She is supposed to be in school on the weekdays. No, we have to wager something else," Donna said.

Harvey bit his lip and squinted his eyes in thought.

"In all fairness what do you have that I want?" Donna teased him. She knew what she wanted but he would never want to wager on it. Besides to be married because you won on a bet was not the way Donna wanted Harvey to propose, if he ever found the courage to do it. Donna wanted permanence, though, if not only for herself but for Mackenzie.

"How about if I win we live together here on a trial basis?" Harvey asked. He knew what Donna wanted but he was not sure enough that he wanted to "put a ring on it". Marriage meant a lot of commitment and Harvey was still not sure yet if he had it in him to take that plunge. When the possibility of Donna going to prison and she lost to him, Harvey finally recognized that he never had really wanted anyone in his bed or to be with him but Donna. He knew he had ignored this desire for many, many years. He never wanted to hurt Donna either. However, Harvey knew he would if he never wanted marriage. The last few days together with Mackenzie had been wonderful and something that Harvey had never fully realized that he wanted. He did want a wife, children, and a home. He was torn, though, because he felt that he knew how easily he could screw it up.

"Harvey...really?" Donna lowered her head while she stood there dressed in her jeans and pink t-shirt holding the pool cue.

Harvey thought she never looked more beautiful and in the corner was their little replica looking just as pretty with one long red ponytail and one of Harvey's Harvard T-shirts covering her blue leggings. He took a look at Kenzie over in the corner and his heart swelled again with paternal pride. He then looked at Donna again.

"Yes. What do you want if you win?" Harvey asked as he padded softly up to her in his socked feet. Harvey was dressed in a sweater over a pair of tattered jeans. For once his hair did not contain any gel so it fell into disarray over one side of his scalp.

"A ring. Not necessarily an engagement ring, but a ring that might lead to an engagement?"

Harvey kissed Donna on the lips and said quietly, "Ok." Harvey thought: _Well I am going to win so it won't matter. Besides I will get her a ring someday and mean it._

In all fairness it had been a pretty great day in the life of Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen. Harvey had win the hustling match as he knew he would, so Donna agreed that they would discuss her living with him on a trial basis after Kenzie went back to Connecticut. Donna was a little disappointed but she knew Harvey and, perhaps, someday soon, he would give her that ring and promise. He had come so far already that Donna did not want to pressure him additionally.

Kenzie had also played a game of pool with her dad as he instructed her how to hold the pool cue. As a team they both beat Donna to which she faked anger. When Kenzie had finally agreed to go to bed, Harvey and Donna retired as well. Both Harvey and Donna were preoccupied with how Kenzie had become enamored with her paternal grandfather and his music and how everyone would react the next day when they introduced Mackenzie as their daughter to all their principal firm family.

"We just do it. We have nothing to apologize for. Mackenzie is one terrific kid. I think everyone will be accepting," Harvey said. "I don't care if they aren't."

"I think everyone will have questions. It's not you to whom they will look for answers. It will be me. I'm the mother," Donna said responding to Harvey's pride. Not that Donna was not proud of her daughter it was just an awkward situation.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to sleep now," Harvey said kissing Donna and scooting further down the bed and spooning himself behind her.

Donna tried to relax and enjoyed sleeping with Harvey wrapped around her like a safe cocoon; but she still harbored that nagging ache that once people knew like Louis and Rachel, Donna would be cornered into defending why Mackenzie had been kept a secret for so long not only from them but from Harvey as well.

Donna bit her lip, kissed Harvey's hand as it held her tightly against his chest, and did her best to fall asleep.

Monday morning's dawn broke and promised a beautiful day. The sky was a rich blue and the clouds were wispy and practically non-existent. About 8:00 AM Ray was downstairs waiting for the Specter "Family" to climb in and then whisk them off to Pearson Specter Litt offices.

Donna was dressed in her usual designer dress and mimicking her mother, Mackenzie was dressed in a Jenny Packham dress. Harvey, dressed in his usual dapper style, found he had a spring in his step as he assisted both Donna and Kenzie into the car.

"Good morning Specter Family," Ray greeted them.

Donna said, "Good morning, Ray." Turning her head slightly to her left she gave Harvey a withering look. However, in true Harvey fashion he was not worried about anything except what lie on his desk. He knew that Mackenzie would be a hit and that Donna would explain Kenzie's origins as delicately as possible. If anyone gave him or Donna anything other than "it is so nice to meet your daughter" Harvey was sure to punch them out one of the 50th floor windows.

As Donna rode in the car with Harvey on one side and Kenzie on the other, she continually thought how Harvey was not affected by this situation. He did not care what anyone thought, she knew. She knew he did not care because he was not the one who had to explain where their absent daughter had been the last twelve years and how she came into existence. Donna put her arm around Mackenzie and stroked her long red hair. At her touch Mackenzie turned to look at her mother.

"You, ok, mom?" she asked.

"Or course, I'm all right. I'm Donna," she joked.

Harvey never even blinked an eye at this exchange or had not even heard it. Donna could not decide which it might be. Donna just watched him as he sat quietly watching the traffic pass by as it traveled along with them.

Donna may be "Donna" but at this moment she could not have been more wrong. Harvey was torn between his pride in introducing his just found daughter and a logical explanation that made sense to their little firm family. He looked over at Donna who smiled at him.

"We're here," Ray announced.

Harvey opened the door of the car and politely proffered his hand as Donna and Mackenzie exited the vehicle.

As a family unit they joined in the foot traffic hurrying to the bank of elevators.

"Excuse me," Harvey said as he held the elevator doors open so Donna and Kenzie could quickly push their way into the full car. Just as Harvey was stepping into the doors, he heard a voice behind him to hold the door open.

"A little late, aren't you, Mike?" Harvey quipped.

"Well, you know, how it is when you have a beautiful fiancée in your bed...Oh wait a minute, no you don't..."

"Shh...," Donna admonished covering Mackenzie's ears.

Mike looked down at a tall young girl with long red hair and big brown eyes and dressed impeccably like Donna. Mike thought to himself: _Who is that? Don't tell me that's Harvey and Donna's...daughter?_ Mike shook his head to which Harvey noticed.

"You, ok, Mike?" Harvey asked barely containing his smile at Mike's surprised expression when he looked at Mackenzie.

"Yeah, just shrugging off a little leftover sleep," he responded looking at Harvey's face and suddenly noticing the resemblance between the young girl and his mentor.

Eventually the elevator pinged and everyone exited including Mike, Harvey, Donna, and Mackenzie. Before they could step forward into the offices themselves, Mackenzie asked:

"You're Mike Ross, aren't you?"

Mike looked helplessly at Harvey first then at Donna.

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"Mackenzie Specter Paulsen," Kenzie said holding out her hand. She liked Mike instantly. He was younger than her father and really cute with big blue eyes.

"Mackenzie Specter Paulsen?" Mike repeated.

"Soon to be Mackenzie Paulsen Specter..." Harvey corrected.

"About that, dad,..." Kenzie suddenly said.

"Not now, sweetie," Donna said quietly.

"Dad?" Mike asked looking at Harvey like Harvey had grown two heads.

"Yes, something wrong with that?" Harvey said.

"No, of course not. I have some briefs to go over before I come see you about the Girardin case," Mike said embarrassed. "Nice to meet you, Mackenzie. I'll guess I'll see you later."

Mike summarily left the reception area with a million questions reverberating through his brain. He knew in his heart that there was more to Donna and Harvey's relationship than just secretary and boss even more than just friends. He wondered if Rachel knew about Donna and Harvey let alone their daughter.

"Mike is cute," Mackenzie said but only her parents had heard.

Harvey smiled and looked down at his daughter. "Cuter than me?" Harvey smirked.

Donna rolled her eyes and smiled, "There's the Harvey we all love and adore."

"You love and adore me, too?"

"Dad!" Mackenzie exclaimed. "Could we get on with the rest of the tour? Where's Rachel's office? I especially want to see her again because now you no longer have to lie about who I really am."

Mackenzie looked up at her mom when she said those words. Donna, who was more nervous, than even before she took the stage last year as Portia, smiled and proceeded to follow in Harvey's wake.

The first person they officially visited was Jessica.

Jessica looked up as Harvey, Donna, and Mackenzie paraded through her office doors.

Jessica rose and came over and hugged Donna. Harvey had filled her in about the past week wherein Donna was almost carted off to prison. She also felt a fondness for Donna knowing that after all these years the secret was now in the open and standing in her office.

"Donna, I'm so glad you're here. Harvey, glad to see you're back." Jessica then turned her gaze on Mackenzie. Jessica recognized the resemblance of Harvey instantly in Mackenzie's eyes and face. The red hair was definitely Donna and so was the girl's poise and expression. However, Harvey could never have denied her even if he wanted to which it seemed, praise God, he did not want to.

"You must be Mackenzie. I'm Jessica Pearson. You probably never knew but I have known about you even before you were born. I must say you are lovely."

"Thank you, Ms. Pearson," Kenzie said releasing the hand that Jessica had shaken in greeting. Mackenzie thought to herself: _Mom never told me she told someone about me. She told the head honcho? Jessica seems nice but she also has the look of a no nonsense person. I wonder if she ever had children._

"I would like to get to know you a little better. Can I steal her away for lunch? I'm sure you need a little alone time," Jessica teased daring Harvey and Donna to withold their permission.

"Jessica, actually, we wanted to get her home and packed because she has to be back in school in Connecticut tomorrow," Donna said hurriedly.

"Nonsense, an hour isn't going to make a big difference. Now run along and let me get back to work. Harvey, Mike is looking for you."

"I know we held the elevator for him. I will see him. Is Louis in his office?"

"Do you really want Mackenzie to meet Louis?" Jessica said seeing that conspiratorial gleam in Harvey's brown eyes.

"I just want to show him that I have something he doesn't have...yet," Harvey said.

"Dad, I am not a pawn to be used for you to win some stupid competition you have with Louis Litt," Mackenzie explained to her father and ran from Jessica's office.

Donna glared at Harvey. To cover the awkward moment, she said, "Harvey, I'll show Kenzie to your office and calm her down."

"Well, Harvey, it looks like you screwed it up already."

"I didn't mean it like that. She knows how proud I am that she's my daughter. I did want to one up Louis, though," Harvey said smiling.

"Of course you did. That's all you ever do is one up him. Don't you think this childish behavior should stop? What kind of example are you setting for your daughter or does she already know that you can be a real dick?"

"Jessica, the first real conversation I had with her she called me a hypocrite!"

"She's Donna's daughter for sure." Jessica responded with a smile.

"She's part of me, too, you know," Harvey said feeling insulted.

"Well, yes, hopefully the good parts," Jessica said again enjoying the reaction her teasing had started.

"What good parts?"

"Wouldn't you like me to explain?" Jessica said sarcastically. " However, I'm not falling for that See ya later, Harvey," Jessica said dismissing him.

"Bye Jessica. By the way, I love it when you act like my 3rd grade teacher," Harvey said as he left Jessica's office and shut the door.

Jessica smiled and sat back down behind her desk to resume working.

Donna caught up with Kenzie halfway down the hall. She suspected she would be in tears; however, she turned her daughter around to find a very angry Harvey face staring back at her.

"Mackenzie," Donna said.

"Don't lecture me mom on how to behave here. Maybe you should try to lecture Harvey. He's the one with the childish problem."

"Mackenzie, lower your voice. Come over here," Donna said directing Kenzie to her cubicle right outside Harvey's office. This side of the building seemed to be a little darker as if the clouds had covered the beautiful day outside. It was hard finding a dark place in this part of the offices since the sun did nothing all day but pour bright sunlight through all the windows. However, it seemed a little darker and colder since Donna had arrived with Kenzie.

Donna sat down at her desk and took both of Mackenzie's hands in hers and looked up at her.

"Now I know your dad thinks the world of you...already. That, unfortunately, as only increased his arrogance and childish behavior. It was no reflection on you. He's been reprimanded more than once by Jessica and me that he cannot keep treating people as if they are beneath him. Just to let you know when anybody is in real trouble your dad is the first one to go to bat for them and use all his bravado to help them. He's done it with me, Mike, Jessica, his clients, and even Louis. So cut him some slack, I know you meeting your father and getting to know him is a huge accomplishment, but he knowing he's a dad is an even bigger one for him."

"Ok. Should I apologize to Ms. Pearson?" Mackenzie asked not wanting to embarrass anybody especially her mother.

"No, it's all right. You can talk to her when you're at lunch. I can't wait to find out what she wants to know from you. As usual if anyone should apologize for his behavior it should be Harvey," laughed Donna to which Mackenzie laughed as well.

"Hey Donna," Rachel said as she approached Donna's desk. "Hi, Kenzie, what brings you to town. Aunt Donna going to take you on a little shopping spree on Mr. Specter's card?"

"Rachel," Donna said.

"What about school? I thought you went to school in Connecticut?" Rachel queried looking at Mackenzie and then at Donna whose expression obviously wanted to say something.

Rachel had come over to give Donna a hug since she had heard that Harvey had gotten the felony fraud charges dropped and Rachel had not seen her for nearly a week. She then turned to give Mackenzie a hug just for being there and being glad to see her when Mackenzie spoke.

"Mom, don't you have something you want to tell Aunt Rachel?"

It took a minute for Rachel to catch the "mom" but when she did Rachel turned immediately from hugging Mackenzie to staring Donna in the face.

"Mom?" Rachel asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes. Rachel, please meet Mackenzie Specter Paulsen. Mine and Harvey' daughter," Donna said getting up and putting her arm around Mackenzie's shoulders.

Rachel then sat down in Donna's chair and resting her bent elbow on the edge of the desk placed her head in her hand.

"How? Does Harvey know?"

"I told him last week after we decided to take the next step in our relationship," Donna said carefully.

Rachel had a thousand and one questions but decided they could wait. Donna then noticed the rock that sat on Rachel's finger.

"Mike proposed, didn't he?" Donna asked.

Mackenzie leaned on the desk and more closely examined Rachel's pretty engagement ring.

"Mike's cute, Aunt Rachel. He seems really nice, too. Congratulations as they say."

"Well, thank you Kenzie. Mike is really nice and you're right he's pretty cute, too," Rachel said smiling as she looked again at the ring on her finger.

"Donna, I have to get back to school. I was just going to leave these for Harvey. It's something he had asked me to do before he went away. We will have to have a girls' night out after all of this," Rachel said rising and kissing Kenzie on the cheek and hugging Donna.

In Donna's ear, she whispered, " I hope you know what you're doing."

Donna almost moved to tears hugged her friend back and said, "Don't worry. Things work out the way they are supposed to, remember?"

Then Rachel released Donna and exited the opposite way she came in.

_ Mackenzie spotted her father coming down the hall toward her. She immediately scurried up to meet him and looking up at him apologized for her running out of Jessica's office.

"No, Mackenzie, I apologize. I have been known to not act my age on occasion. So don't worry, I will try not to repeat it as long as you are here," Harvey said and bending down gave her a kiss on her cheek. He had expected a hissy fit and a crying jag from his daughter but instead realized that at 12 years old Mackenzie was a quick maturing young woman. She had acted more mature than he had that was for sure. In a sense of real paternal feeling, he realized that not only was there pressure on he and Donna for explaining her presence but on Mackenzie as well for having to act a certain way being the daughter of a name partner and the fruit of one of the more obvious couplings in the firm.

"Louis," Donna said as she spotted him coming up from behind Harvey.

"Hey, Donna, I'm so glad you're back. Harvey, good job... Who is this stunning young creature?"

Harvey decided to take the upper hand in the introductions mainly because he could not wait to rub it in Louis' face.

Harvey proudly turned around and put an arm around his daughter, "This, Louis, is our daughter Mackenzie _Specter_ Paulsen".

Mackenzie grinned at her father for remembering the correct order of her names.

"Mackenzie? Daughter? It's nice to meet you, Mackenzie, " Louis swallowed hard after shaking her hand. He then told Harvey that he needed Mike for something and that he would tell him later when he was not so preoccupied.

"Donna, can I see you a minute in my office?" Louis asked Donna politely.

"Sure, Louis, I'll be right there."

"Donna, if he gives you any shit, you call me ok?" Harvey said quietly and protectively as she walked by him and Kenzie on the way to Louis' office.

As Harvey watched Donna saunter her way to Louis' office, he took Mackenzie inside his office to which she gasped in amazement at not only the records on his shelves but all the memorabilia from his clients.

Louis had waited until Donna had entered his spacious office before he shut the door and then not even walking to his desk, he turned and said, "Donna, why didn't you tell me that when you slept with Harvey you produced a mini-me?" Louis angrily wanted to know. His mind immediately turning to the fact that his so-called family always kept him out of the loop.. "Who else knows? Did that narcissist bastard know he impregnated you?"

"Louis, no one knew that Mackenzie even existed except Rachel and I told her that Kenzie was my niece when she first met her a couple of years ago on a trip home to Connecticut. Well, Jessica, knew because when I found out I was pregnant twelve years ago, I had just started working here and I didn't want Harvey to know that I was pregnant with his baby. He was nowhere near ready for a serious relationship let alone a child to come along with that."

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Donna wondered aloud, "Why am I answering to you, anyway?"

It was always the way that if anything within their little family firm had gone awry the last person that they ever wanted to know was Louis. Louis never saw anything rationally especially where Harvey, his rival, was concerned. Donna had admitted to Louis a few months ago that she had once slept with Harvey, so that Louis and she could get back to being friends and rally around Mike to keep his secret. However, this was different. Mackenzie was her responsibility. Well, yes, she was Harvey's, too, but she had never wanted to be a burden to him. Nor did she ever want their child to be resented for coming in the way of Harvey's goals. All Donna ever wanted for Harvey was to be happy and successful. All she had ever craved from Harvey was love and care for their child if not for herself as well. Donna never thought that Harvey would be capable of that. However, Donna felt the tide was turning for her and Kenzie.

Louis looked away and smirked.

"I'm sorry, Donna. You never have to explain anything to me. I just get so upset when I know how Harvey gets away with everything. Not only in here but in life as well. I have always said how lucky he is to have you. I thought just being his secretary he was blessed, but the mother of his child as well. So, he never knew you were pregnant?"

"Well, you never noticed either, did you?" Donna said.

"Come on, Donna,we were different back then. I was different back then. I didn't realize how valuable you were then."

"It's ok, Louis. I didn't want Harvey to know about me being pregnant. I camouflaged my pregnancy and then took a long leave of absence when she was born. Mackenzie just happened. She wasn't planned but she is loved. Harvey loves her now, too."

"He'd better. She is beautiful. Is she like you or Harvey?" Louis asked.

"As a matter of fact, she is the best of both of us," Donna said. She then went on to tell Louis that there was another Shakespearean actress in the making as she unfolded the story of the past Friday night when Harvey, she, and her mom all saw her as Ophelia in the play. Donna even showed Louis a picture on her phone she happened to take while Kenzie was on the school stage.

Louis took the phone and compared the picture to her mother's picture which sat on his desk.

"She's a spitting image of you dressed like this. Do you think she would enjoy going to the ballet as well or Broadway?" Louis became so excited about making a friend with Donna's daughter that Donna had to calm him down in fear he would have another heart attack.

"Yes, she would. She would also like to go to a Yankees game, too, although much to her dad's disappointment I think she's more a Red Sox girl. She plays softball, too. That reminds me she is missing school and practices while she's here, so I have to get her back up to Connecticut tonight."

"Why don't you just transfer her here? Harvey must be able to afford the best private schools for her."

"Louis, Mackenzie's life for the last twelve years has been in Connecticut. Neither of us is ready for her to start school down here. Besides it is the middle of the year, it wouldn't be right to yank her out now."

"Well, why not? If she were my daughter I would get her enrolled as soon as possible. As a matter of fact, I have a list saved for when I become a father," Louis said as he opened a drawer and took out a pad of paper with writing all over it.

"Louis. Thank you very much for your help. When Harvey and I decide to take her out of her current situation, we will let you know," Donna said as she stopped him in his flurried motion.

"Oh, ok, if that's the way you feel. Could you bring her back here to me so we could get to know each other properly?"

"Sure, Louis. I have to get back to Harvey and Kenzie right now, but I'll be sure to have her stop by before she goes back to Connecticut tonight."

Donna walked out of Louis' office with an imagined hand wiping sweat from her brow. Now that Kenzie had been introduced to everyone that really mattered to her and Harvey at the firm, Donna could get back to Harvey's office and see what had been happening in her absence.

While Donna was placating Louis in his office, Harvey sat at his desk and watched Mackenzie rifle through is albums.

He looked at his computer for one minute and in that minute, he heard his daughter ask.

"Why do you hate Louis Litt, dad?"

"I don't hate him, Kenzie. We just have always been pitted against one another. Ever since we were associates".

"Is Louis a nice man?" Mackenzie asked walking away from her father's album collection to stand next to him and see what he was working on.

Harvey looked at her and at how close she was to him and thought she could see right through him. She may look like him but she was definitely a little Donna mini-me.

"I guess he's a nice man. Why do you ask?" Harvey smiled and resumed looking at his computer screen which while Mackenzie's gaze focused intensely on Harvey.

Harvey sat back from his computer and looked up at his daughter. He sat for a moment with his hand under his chin trying to explain he and Louis' relationship to Mackenzie so as not to make her resent either man.

"It's complicated, Kenzie. I have known him for a very long time. I have gone to bat for him when he has pulled some crazy stunts. He is a brilliant lawyer and he can figure out a financial issue in two seconds flat, but when it comes to dealing with people he leaves a lot to be desired. Much of it is because he has insecurity issues. Those issues make him act jealously and irrationally. I think that behavior is much more childish than a couple of focused remarks or practical jokes. I usually tease Louis just to get a rise out of him, but he's gone through a lot of things himself. He had a heart attack some months ago and then he lost the woman he was going to marry. That was a mercy because I was supposed to be his best man."

"Speaking of marriage, dad," Kenzie said picking out one of her father's Miles Davis' albums and walking over to the record player making herself at home placed the album on the turntable and proceeded to fill the office with a little jazz music.

"Kenzie, I normally reserve music for later in the day when I am not so busy," Harvey said looking at his daughter from his desk. The record player was on Harvey's right hand side.

"I'm sorry, dad. Is this bothering you?" Mackenzie asked. "I didn't think it would."

"Well, it really doesn't, I guess. I just never put music on when I'm doing complicated work."

Mackenzie did not want to make Harvey upset so she started to remove the needle from the record.

"No, it's ok. You can leave it on," Harvey said rising preventing his daughter from stopping the music. "We'll just keep it low."

Harvey put the needle back to the record and his office was filled with smooth jazz once again.

Harvey and Mackenzie were still not totally comfortable with each other without Donna there as a buffer. However, Mackenzie thought now the perfect time to bring up another subject or return to a subject which was burning in her heart.

"Dad, are you and mom going to get married now?"

Harvey, who had returned to concentrating at the brief on his desk, looked up at his daughter and swallowed.

"I'm still not sure yet. Your mom and I are going to try living together at the condo when you go back to Connecticut tomorrow."

"How did you arrange that and when is mom doing this?"

"Well, when your mom and I were playing pool last night we made a wager. If I won, she would move in with me on a trial basis."

"Okay, so what did Mom get if she had won?" Mackenzie thought that a serious thing like living together was a silly prize for winning a game of pool.

"I would buy her a ring."

"An engagement ring?" Mackenzie was really getting annoyed. She was only twelve but she knew that her mom and dad seemed always to play games with each other instead of just getting right to the point. Mackenzie was glad, though, her father had not found a way yet for he and her mother's relationship to include moving herself away from her home.

"Not exactly. Let's just say it was a promise to think about it."

Mackenzie came over to her father and wanted to slap the crap out of him, but she didn't. He did reserve respect and he had not treated her with anything but kindness and care.

"Dad, what is the issue? Mom loves you so much. She has sacrificed so much for you, for us. You say you love her, but you're not willing to do the one thing that would make her so happy she wouldn't be able to see straight?"

It was this part of her personality that really, really put Harvey on edge. Donna, or anyone else desirous of he being straightforward, Harvey could avoid the conversation and prevent the other party from digging deeper, but his own daughter already had a way about her that Harvey knew he could not stonewall.

"Look, like I told you the other day. I am not very successful in my relationships with women. I do not want to hurt your mother any more than I have to, so that is why I wanted a trial basis," said Harvey defending himself.

"So you can run or make mom leave when she feels she's been enough of a burden on you. So where does that leave me? Are you eventually planning to live with me on a trial basis as well?" Kenzie asked near tears.

Harvey rose from his seat again and, very unlike him, took Mackenzie in his arms and held her for a minute.

He then bent down to look up into her young wide eyed face and said, "No, if we decide we want you to live with us , it would never be on a trial basis. It would be permanent. I'm just don't think I'm ready for all that yet. You know I've only been a dad for a few days and you're not exactly a baby," Harvey said giving her his best puppy eye look.

Harvey rose to his feet and gave her a peck on the top of her head and returned to his desk. He sat down and resumed examining his brief when he saw Kenzie out of the corner of his eye coming over to him. He had told her as well as Donna had that he still carried a lot of baggage from his childhood.

Harvey saw his daughter smile at him and then perch herself on the edge of his desk much like her mother had done in the evenings before he and Donna would leave for the day.

Giving Harvey a no-nonsense look, Mackenzie said, "I'm glad to know you're not that bad. I was afraid you really did hate Mr. Litt. I can also appreciate how careful you are with mom and me." Spontaneously seeing the pensive look on her dad's face, Kenzie rose from her perch on the corner of her dad's desk and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I know, now, what mom sees in you. I think I can love you, too, dad," Kenzie said and walked back across the room to resume her sorting through her father's massive record collection.

Unknowingly to both Harvey and Mackenzie, Donna could not hear what Kenzie had just told Harvey but she did witness her kissing him on the cheek and the smile that lit up Harvey's face.


	14. Chapter 14 - Confidences

Chapter 14 - Confidences

Mackenzie Specter Paulsen was a rather mature girl for 12 years of age or so she thought. Just after realizing that her father was not the devil incarnate and her mom was not always perfect or all knowing, Mackenzie decided to approach her lunch alone with Jessica Pearson as one who would approach an interview with a prospective employer. Keep emotion out of it and just get the facts. Nevermind that you wanted to believe that your father hung the moon and your mother was Sleeping Beauty, so Kenzie knew she would get the straight poop from Jessica about her mother and father's relationship.

Jessica in her infinite wisdom decided that she and Mackenzie would dine at Panera Bread eatery not too far from the office. It was not too fancy but it had nutritional items on the menu and those that would appeal to the less nutrition wise people as well. Mackenzie was very happy with Jessica's choice of restaurant as the last couple of days eating all that fancy food was beginning to make her feel fat. How her mother retained her wonderful figure was beyond Mackenzie except it must be from all the yoga and running around she did for her father.

After they had ordered and settled at a table to eat, Mackenzie asked," How long have you known my father?"

"I have known your dad since he worked in the mailroom. He came to me one day with a dilemma which proved he had brains and a good heart. He also stated he had wanted to be a lawyer and work at the firm one day. Your father is a very smart man, and he knows it which makes him an incredible lawyer. I took a chance on him and paid his way through Harvard Law School on his promise that once he graduated he would make my firm a lot of money."

"Has he done this?"

"What do you think? He is a name partner now which is an awfully long way from mail room clerk, " Jessica said smiling.

Mackenize ducked her head and laughed as did Jessica.

"It was kind of a stupid question, I guess."

"No, it was not. I have a few senior partners who bring in more money than you father does. He just knows how to bring in big ones and keep them."

Jessica wanted to continue but thought a few moments about how complex a man Harvey is. A mix of a self-centered little boy and a good morally correct, kind hearted man who cared for just about everyone with whom he came in contact but, of course, pretended not to including some of his lesser liked clients and coworkers. All of this complexity wrapped up in an emotionally stilted yet endearing person.

"Ms. Pearson," Kenzie said.

"You can call me Jessica. I allow almost everyone to call me that," Jessica said wanting to feel like a mentor and friend to Harvey's daughter as she always had to Harvey himself.

"How about Ms. Jessica?" You are my parents' boss and I am just a kid. My grandmother always taught me to address adults with a title or a...?"

"Honorific?" Jessica supplied. She liked this young woman already. She was pleasant, very pretty, and smart just like her parents.

"How long you have known about me? When did mom tell you about me? Why did you never tell my father or suggest to my mother a long time ago to tell her about me? I'm just curious because I think I'm getting to know my father, but I'm still not sure if he is going to turn and run out on me and my mother."

Jessica who had been in the midst of shoving a forkful of her salad in her mouth put down her fork and wiped her mouth primly before she answered Kenzie.

"I see you have a lot of questions. I suppose I would, too, if I were you, and this had happened to me. Let's see. I had sent your father to the then current District Attorney's office to obtain trial experience. I felt this was the only area where he was lacking. Needless to say your father was a huge success. He was there almost two years then all of a sudden he wanted to come back early. However, when he came back he had a stipulation. He wanted to bring his secretary with him. I explained that associates did not get their own secretary to which he said, "I'm not coming here without her." So I retorted by saying that she must be very special." Your father rejoined with "She is." So I told him that her salary would have to come out of his to which he said, "As long as she never knows." So I said ok."

"Oh, I think I remember mom telling me that she started to work for him at the D.A.'s office. I never really knew how important that was except that I suppose if they had never met I wouldn't be here."

Jessica laughed a little and said, "I really like you Mackenzie. You are a very smart young woman. Have you given any thought to what you want to do when you grow up?"

Mackenzie looked at Jessica with a real childlike expression of innocence, "I want to become an actress. Did you see my mom as Portia last year?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was having some complications in my own life at that time and I missed her performances. However, I heard she was great." Jessica smiled at Kenzie's worshipful expression.

"I saw her opening night. My mom was able to call a car for us to take us to the theater, but I didn't realize until just now that the driver was Ray. Dad's personal driver," Mackenzie said softly.

After regaining her voice, Mackenzie continued, "By the way, mom was great. I felt so inspired by her that I want to be an actress. I just completed doing Ophelia at my Shakespeare's excerpts play at school."

Jessica was fascinated and thought that Ophelia with its pathos and singing was a very ambitious role for a young girl of twelve.

"What can I say? I won the audition."

"You sounded just like your dad when you said that. He always takes his triumphs as a matter of course like there was not going to be another outcome."

"Can you tell me anything else about when my mom and dad came to work here together?"

"Sure. I will just continue. I met your mother and I knew that there was something between them. I really did not believe that your mother was actually his secretary but that she was his "girlfriend" and wanted to give her a job. However, in just a few days after they started working together here, I saw that chemistry between them. That trust that your father gives to no one else. Not even me sometimes, I think. Then a few weeks later after your mom and dad started working here, your mother comes to me not to the other partner but to me because she knew I was partial to your father and she knew that I was discreet in my dealing with my employees. I wasn't managing partner then but Donna knew I could handle things for her."

"That's when she told me she was pregnant with me, wasn't it?' Kenzie asked looking downward as if she was ashamed that she was the bad part of the story.

"Yes, she told me she was pregnant. I didn't ask her if it was Harvey's baby because, frankly, it was not any of my business. I always had the policy: "If I don't see it and it doesn't directly threaten my firm, then I don't need to know". I asked her why come to me and not to Harvey as he was her boss. She said she couldn't and felt that coming to me was the next best thing. I urged her to tell Harvey and allow him make his own choice about his child but your mother began to cry and said she could not do that to him. That Harvey had dreams and that she only wanted him to be happy. She felt that a child and the child's mother would be obligations that Harvey was not ready for. It turns out she was right. Your father would have done the right thing by your mother and supported you but Donna did not want him to know anything or have him feel burdened in any way. I asked your mother what she wanted and she said and I quote, "I have it, Jessica. I have a little part of Harvey growing in me and I want Harvey to be successful. He won't be if he knows about this baby. So please just help keep it from him and I will give him an explanation why I need a leave of absence when it comes time."

"So what did you say?" Kenzie asked.

"I remarked on how much she really loved him that she would be sure not to stand in his way to allow him to achieve his dreams. However, your father in return never said he did all the work alone. He always included your mother in any of his successes. Even now that the firm pays your mother's salary, your father continues to pay her extra out of his own pocket. I can better illustrate this by telling you this event."

Kenzie had put down her fork and took another sip of juice. She was truly gaining an insight to her father and mother's relationship but she was still frustrated by her father's behavior toward her mother and her mother never calling him out on having his baby.

"We had an issue a couple of years back which culminated in her your mother's termination. Your father was absolutely miserable and would not hire a replacement. When the smoke cleared and your father's professional life could return to normal he came into my office and said, "I am getting Donna back. Because I can't be me without her." So I said OK and she came back in a week and a half after that."

"That must have been when mom came up to Connecticut and cried for three whole days. She never really explained any of it to me because she felt that I was too young and that I did not need to know about it."

Jessica sat and looked at her watch and was amazed at how much time had elapsed since they had sat down to eat. "Let me ask you a question because I have to get back to the office shortly."

"You want to ask me a question? What do I possibly know that you don't?'

"It's not that kind of question. Your father told me this morning that at your first real conversation you called him a hypocrite?"

"Well, I think he is or has been in a way. You know my mother is devoted to my dad. It seems personally and professionally. Now I have had my fair share of prospective fathers, but my mother never says yes to these guys because it would mean she would not be allowed to continue to work for my dad. My mother then breaks off the relationship and is only single a few months until she goes out with another guy that knows my mother's heart is broken because of my dad's not caring. "

"Don't you think Harvey loves your mother?"

"No, not if she is the only one that gives up anything. My mother goes out temporarily with guys and once they know how devoted she is to her "boss" then they dump her or she dumps them. However, I understand from my mother that my dad "sleeps" around with any woman he lays eyes on and my mother isn't allowed to say anything. The couple of times my mother ventured to tell my dad she was seriously dating someone he became impossible to work for because he was so jealous. How is that fair?'

"It's not. Did your mother ever say she was jealous of all the women your father sleeps with?" Jessica wondered if she should be having this type of conversation with this young woman. However, she could tell that the question was more for knowledge of how ignorant her father could be when it came to her mother's sacrifices. It seemed that Mackenzie was more than familiar with her father's imperfections.

"No, she never told me she was jealous. She even told me that she coerced an old girlfriend back to try to make him happy. Mom told me she was a senior partner, too. Her name was ...?"

"Scottie. From my knowledge your dad and Scottie had known each other from law school. FYI: When Scottie left the firm, your father was not that much affected. I'm pretty sure your father couldn't handle it if your mother left him."

"Do you think my mother and father really love one another?" Kenzie asked. "This is the last question, I promise."

"Yes. The only two that didn't know it were your mother and father. However, I can see a change already in your dad's behavior toward your mother. He loves her very much. So do us a favor and get them to stay together. I have never seen two people make love so complicated," Jessica joked.

Jessica and Kenzie rose from their lunch, brought the two trays over to the wastebasket and dumped them. As they walked back together Jessica without speaking put an arm around Kenzie.

While Jessica lunched with their daughter, Harvey and Donna worked. Sometimes Harvey would look up from his computer and just gaze at the back of Donna's head. He then thought about his prize for winning the pool game. Harvey was frightened by anything that even came close to feeling, but he knew from that woman herself that he had been opening up all along. He heard a noise and suddenly Harvey's thoughts and gaze turned back to his computer and the contract that he was writing.

"Donna," Harvey said. "Get me the Lewiston file again, please, I forgot to note something and then get Peterson on the phone I have to talk to him about his merger as well."

"Lewiston is on the corner of your desk. I have Peterson on Line 2," Donna stated.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm Donna, what can I say?"

Harvey smiled and spoke on the phone for about 15 minutes. After he hung up, Donna came into his office and took a seat on the couch.

"Was there something you needed?" Harvey asked looking at her.

"No. I was just wondering what our daughter and Jessica are talking about."

"Probably us no doubt. Who else would they talk about?'

"Yes, you're probably right about that. Do you think Kenzie will get the wrong idea about us?"

"How much wrong could she get? She thinks I do nothing but sleep around and that you intentionally never say yes to any man out of sheer stupid loyalty to me."

"Well, let's face it Harvey, you have had more than your fair share of sex partners."

"And you haven't?" Harvey asked his voice registering just a pitch higher and tone louder.

"Not as many as you have, I'm sure."

"Let's not have this discussion right now. I am way too busy with this merger. Did you type that last brief for court on Friday?"

"Yes, it's on the other side of your desk. Just move your arm, you'll see it."

"Donna, do you have anything else you want to say or can I get back to work now?"

"No, that's it. I'm sure we will hear everything once she returns," Donna said as she walked back to her desk.

Meanwhile in mid track to Harvey's office, Louis stopped Jessica and Kenzie.

"Louis, what can I do for you," Jessica asked carefully.

"You can let me borrow this young woman here before she is returned to her parents," Louis said.

"Kenzie you don't mind speaking with Mr. Litt for a few minutes, do you? I will go tell your parents where you are so they don't think you were kidnapped in the streets of New York," Jessica said.

Then to Louis, Jessica warned," You keep your conversation with her straight and to the point. None of your pettiness and enmity that exists between her father and you need come out. You got it?"

"Come on, Jessica, you know I only fight with Harvey because we are always pitted against each other. I don't have any real bad feelings against him. I wouldn't try to poison his own child against him now, would I?"

"I sincerely hope not," Jessica said seriously.

"I'm telling Harvey and Donna that you will have her back to them in about 10 minutes. You got it?" Jessica said practically waving a finger at Louis but restraining at the last minute.

Mackenzie tried to protest about being alone with Louis. He actually gave her the creeps. She was just too polite to say anything at this juncture, so Kenzie proceeded into Louis' spacious office. She noticed there were not a whole lot of personal affects in his office unlike her dad's and Jessica's. However, Louis Litt seemed to like himself a little too much as most of the pictures he had were of himself. There was one of her mother as Ophelia, one of a cat, and another one on his shelf of her mother and father, Jessica, Rachel, and himself. Other than that not much else screamed there was a real person living and breathing in this office.

"Ok, I just wanted to get to know you a little better. I'm Louis Litt and I have known your parents for a long time. I suppose they told you all about me and how they don't really like me."

"Mr. Litt, I do not mean to burst your bubble, but I did not know you really existed until today. My mom may have mentioned you to me a couple of times, but I am being brutally honest, I don't remember what she said. I'm sorry."

"No, no need to apologize. Actually it's better because then I don't have to spend our whole time together explaining myself and my actions."

"Say your mom showed me a picture of you has Ophelia. Did you see the picture of your mom as Ophelia? She gave it to me last year when I went on as Shylock. Your mother's troupe needed an understudy and I know every one of Shakespeare's plays by heart."

Kenzie knew how long it had taken her to memorize her part and to feel her part in order to act it, but how and why someone would memorize all of Shakespeare's plays was beyond her. That was pretty amazing, though, she thought.

"Do you like the ballet or musical theater? I have some tickets for the revival of Rodgers & Hammerstein's _Cinderella_. Maybe your mother and dad would let me take you sometime," Louis asked sincerely. He thought how great it would be to have a young person around to influence. Louis hoped he would find the right woman someday to give him children. He wanted to have children and be a father so badly.

"Perhaps, Mr. Litt, you would have to ask them first," Mackenzie tried to stay cool but the thought of being in close proximity with Louis was really bothering her. She fervently hoped that if it came down to it her parents would either say no or her mother would come as well. She knew her father had no inkling of theater or anything like that. He had admitted that he had seen her mom last year but that was definitely an exception.

"Have you ever seen a ballet?" Louis was so excited to have a kindred spirit that he went overboard and talked Kenzie's ear off about the ballets he had seen and how he had taken ballet lessons for many years.

Soon, Kenzie looked up and was grateful to see her father coming in the door.

"Louis, do you mind if I borrow my daughter? We're going to leave early so we can get her back up to Connecticut so she can go to school tomorrow. I'll bring her back to say goodbye before we leave. Kenzie," Harvey said curling his finger in a "come here" gesture.

"Sure. Well it was nice meeting you Mackenzie. I hope we can get together soon sometime," Louis said.

"Thanks, Louis. I promise we'll be back before we leave." Harvey closed the door behind him.

Mackenzie took Harvey's hand and looking up into his brown eyes she said, "Daddy, please never leave me alone with that man. He gives me the creeps."

Harvey stopped and looked at his daughter. Mackenzie called him "daddy". Harvey loved it. It very little girl like and he still felt for how mature she was at her age she was still his "little girl". For a few minutes fatherly instincts of protection almost made Harvey lose rational thought. He knew Louis was harmless and he also knew that she was more in danger of being prowled in her own neighborhood as being sexually intimidated by Louis.

"He gave you the creeps? Don't worry. I will never leave you alone with him again. He is harmless, though, he just gets overly excited when he finds has the same likes he does. So did he bore you with talk of ballets and Shakespeare?"

"I wasn't bored, dad. If find those interesting, too,"

"Just like your mother. Hey, I have season tickets to the Yankees. I know you play ball, would you like to come to a game with me and your mother...or just me if mom isn't available?"

Mackenzie loved baseball, but as her mother had stated to Louis earlier, she was a Red Sox fan. Her eyes widened at the thought of going to a live major league baseball game. She had never been to one. Then a thought hit her.

"Why would mom not be available?"

"Oh, I don't know. Busy with theater troupe or...?"

Mackenzie did not want to think what the "or" might mean. Maybe he meant that mom would be on a date with another guy. She still wasn't sure that this whole trial basis thing with mom and dad living together was really going to work. Mackenzie spotted her mother.

"Everything ok now?" Donna asked as she saw Kenzie maintain a solid grip on her father's hand.

"Yes, mom, everything is ok. I had a great lunch with Jessica and then an interesting conversation with Mr. Litt."

Donna looked at Harvey and he just smiled very smugly. _I wonder what put that look on his face_ Donna thought to herself. _Louis probably got overly excited and started looking like some crazy person. To a twelve year old she probably thought he was a pervert_ Donna thoughts continued to meander. Kenzie looked like she just escaped _Freddy_ from _The Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies.

Harvey had returned to his office to finish his work and Donna turned back to her computer to finish her work which left Kenzie on her own. She had asked her father if Mike Ross was busy and he said that he had to unfortunately send Mike on a consultation with a client but that he promised they would have Rachel and Mike over to their house when Kenzie came back for her next visit.

At 4:30 pm very early for both he and Donna, they left the Pearson, Specter Litt offices and went back to his condo to pack Mackenzie's luggage. As Mackenzie was packing her blouses in her suitcase and her tablet in her backpack, she received a special text from Harvey on her phone.

 _"Come into the music room quietly. Don't let your mother hear you."_

Mackenzie thought that strange but did as she was bid. When Mackenzie came into the room her father was over by the closet next to where the pool table sat.

"I want to show you something and I don't want your mother to see it. She never knew I had these," Harvey said as he motioned with his one hand. "Look in here and tell me what you see."

Mackenzie looked in the closet and the first thing she saw was a doll. A custom made male doll dressed in a miniature suit and tie with its hair exactly like her father's and big brown eyes like her dad and also the two beauty marks (moles) on his forehead. It was a Harvey Specter doll!

"Dad, is this supposed to be you?" Kenzie smiled and held the doll close to her.

"Yes, one of my oldest clients is the one who created miniature people dolls. When she feels close to a person she has a replica of that person made into a doll. Mike has one of himself, but I have never, never shown anyone mine. I always thought it kind of childish until now."

"He's handsome, dad. Are you giving him to me?" Mackenzie asked. She was not exactly into dolls anymore but to have a doll that was made especially of your dad seemed kind of cool. It was definitely something unique that no one else would have that was for sure.

"Do you want him? I think I can trust you to take good care of him," Harvey said.

"Thank you, daddy," Mackenzie said and gave Harvey a hug.

"I love you, Kenzie," Harvey said really meaning it and giving her a hug that Mackenzie felt surrounded her like a big warm protective blanket. It was one of the first times that Mackenzie actually felt and knew that Harvey really wanted to be a father to her. She also hoped that he was beginning to want her mom as his wife not just a significant other who happened to have had his child. Kenzie was hoping more and more that they could be a family.

When they were finished hugging, Mackenzie had caught the word "these" and wondered what else was in the closet that her father wanted her to see.

"I forgot I had taken some of the old photograph albums. Your Uncle Marcus didn't take them all," Harvey said as he grabbed one photo album and started to page through the special memories. This was his "Harvey's" photo album that Grandma Specter had created for him. It was to capture all of the special events of his life beginning with his baby pictures and his athletic pictures culled from where only Harvey's grandmother had known.

"Your Uncle Marcus has one with his events in his life, too," Harvey said as they sat on the floor and paged through the numerous pictures marking events that Harvey had blocked from his childhood.

"So what are you two doing in here while I slave over a hot suitcase?" Donna said as she finally spotted her daughter and her "boyfriend, lover, boss, ?" looking at a book. Donna walked over to them and sat down next to them. Since she was still dressed in her workclothes and high heels, it was a little tricky trying to remain ladylike.

"So is this the infamous Harvey Specter doll that I am not supposed to know you have?" Donna asked as she spotted the very familiar looking doll lying in Mackenzie's arms.

"How did you know that it really existed? I swore her to secrecy!"

"Please, I'm Donna. He's adorable. Did daddy give him to you?"

"Yes, he did. Do you want to hold him, mom?" Kenzie asked seeing the wistful expression on her mother's face.

"Sure." Donna took the doll and immediately cradled in her arms like a baby doll. She suddenly broke into tears and giving the doll back to Kenzie quickly fled the room.

Harvey was very surprised by Donna's reaction to "his" doll.

"Can you excuse me a minute, honey? I want to see what's wrong with your mother," Harvey said.

"Sure, dad. Go ahead," Mackenzie urged softly wondering what happened to put her mother into tears. Were they happy tears or sad tears?

He came up behind her silently as she stood in the hallway between the bedroom and the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her to look at him. There were some tears still brimming in her eyes, so Harvey spoke quietly.

"Donna? What happened? You never cry unless there's a real reason, too," Harvey said trying to get her to look him in the eyes. He did not think he had done anything wrong. As a matter of fact, he had been better than he thought he ever could have been considering he had only been a father barely a week.

"You're going to think that this is stupid and you will probably be angry with me for bringing this up again but here goes. Sitting watching you with Kenzie and then holding your silly Harvey doll made me think how wonderful it would be if I really did get pregnant the other night and Kenzie was with us and we were...married, or at least together."

Harvey took her into his arms. He loved Donna. He was in love with Donna. He had found that in all these silly wasted years there had been no one who fit him better than Donna. Harvey had no intention of going back on his word that he wanted to live with her on a trial basis. Mainly for Donna, not so much for him because he was pretty sure now what he wanted. She wanted another child, too. It would be nice if they had conceived a child the other night. He had meant that.

Suddenly, at Harvey's silence, Donna left his embrace, wiped her tears and walked back to the music room to hurry their daughter along as it was still a long drive to Connecticut.


	15. Chapter 15 - Names

Chapter 15 - Names

Harvey woke up with the alarm blaring at 6:00 am. He looked beside him and there she was lying next to him with her beautiful red hair spread all over her pillow. He turned over to watch her as she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Donna, his secretary, the love of his life (there was no doubting that now), his lover and the mother of his child, and for the last couple of months his live-in companion. He kissed her forehead gently because she always knew when he was awake. They were always in sync even when they slept. Each knew instinctively when the other was not lying beside the other. In the last couple of months that factor had been joyous but at the same time frustrating because Donna did not want to keep Harvey awake because she knew how short-tempered he could be or off his game when he did not have enough sleep. Harvey did not want to keep Donna awake because she still worked for him and he needed her always at the top of her game. It was selfish he realized but Harvey had always been selfish when it came to Donna and his work.

Today was a special day. It was Thursday. Normally at the alarm they would be preparing themselves for the day. Harvey would fit in an early morning workout at the gym while Donna would prepare herself with her morning yoga routine and then both would shower and be ready for Ray at 7:30 AM sharp. However, today, was the start of their four day weekend and their journey to Connecticut to see Kenzie pitch in her junior high school softball game.

"Thank you. That's a nice way to wake up," Donna said as she looked at Harvey after leaving his kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for the drive?"

"Of course, I am. I am more than ready. Why do you question my driving skills?" Harvey asked smirking down at Donna.

"Well, I just thought you still might be a little tired after last night's exercise. You know for a man of your age."

"Ha-ha, funny. We' re the same age, Donna, so the same could be said for you," Harvey said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose and simultaneously tickled her ribs. He had put one leg over her preventing her from squirming away.

"Ok, Specter, enough," laughed Donna in his ear. As he pulled away from her but still had her trapped with his leg she smiled with all the happiness she had in her heart. Donna could not have been happier even if Harvey had decided to put that ring on her finger and legalize the living arrangement. Although Donna had moved in with Harvey, she still paid rent on her apartment in Brooklyn just in case things did not work out how they both seemingly desired. The only thing that may have made her happier was if Mackenzie had agreed to come live with them.

The argument on that subject had been on the same day after returning Kenzie to Connecticut. Kenzie was not sure herself yet, she had said when Donna asked her; but Kenzie said she would definitely consider the idea while she continued with school, theater, and softball back in Connecticut. As for Roberta Paulsen when Donna broached the subject with her, Roberta was steadfast and said as much as she would miss the everyday with her granddaughter, Kenzie's place was with her parents-as long as they were prepared for the responsibility on a permanent basis. They could not be selfish and raise a child at the same time. It was not healthy. Roberta spoke more for Harvey's benefit then Donna's because Donna, although distant, was a good mother and sacrificed a lot for her child.

It happened the day they had brought Kenzie back to her grandmother's. No sooner had they left in the early evening that they were arguing on the turnpike.

"Harvey, my mother has a point. Even if you decide to dump me you can't just forget that she exists. She's already enamored with you. I know you are a good person inside and she is beginning to know this, but I know how any type of permanence scares the hell out of you!"

"What makes you think I'm going to dump you? I have no intention of putting that child-our child through insecurities at least not more than she may have already suffered."

"Insecurities? You mean when I didn't tell you I was pregnant with her and kept her from you all these years, and I had my mother raise her in secret. I love you, Harvey, and I loved you then. I loved you way too much to trap into a relationship you weren't prepared for. I have spent as much time with Kenzie as possible even when I wanted to find a man who was not you. She told you all that I'm sure in your father-daughter heart-to-hearts," Donna said sarcastically knowing that at least Harvey and her daughter did talk. After noting how swiftly and how strong the affection between them had become, Donna did not want to spoil it.

"A little. Honestly, Donna," Harvey said as he had stopped along the side of the road because he did not want to cause an auto accident. That would be too much for any of them right now since they all had finally found each other. Harvey had finally recognized he loved Donna, and Donna had presented him with his 12-year-old daughter whom Harvey had immediately loved at first glance and Donna had found how much she loved both of them knowing the other.

"I didn't say move in with me on a trial basis for selfish reasons. Believe it or not, I said "trial" because maybe my condo is too small a place for eventually all three of us being together as a family."

Donna had looked at Harvey. She could not believe her ears. She thought for sure this was a "trial" to see if he could, in fact, stay faithful and not want his former lifestyle of womanizing, high stakes Blackjack, and debauchery. Well, she thought, he was not that bad. He just never seemed to want to settle down with one woman.

"Really? You're not going to miss it when one of your old lovers comes to town and you're not available because of your permanent girlfriend and daughter living in your glass tower?"

"First, of all, when there was a thought that I could lose you permanently, it was a wakeup call. A call which took way too many years for me to hear. I am tired of living that type of life. I want one woman in my bed. That woman is you. I want a home and family. I avoided it for too many years because I was having way too much fun and I thought I was not capable of that. I thought it wasn't meant for me."

"So what's changed? You said once and I quote "you don't marry someone just because you got knocked up". Well, you knocked me up 12 years ago and I know that eventually you would have met Kenzie but can you really say that your former lifestyle is over? That you can be faithful and that you can trust yourself let alone the other?"

"I tried with Scottie. I was faithful to her as long as she was with me. You know my past Donna. You know that I have a lot of baggage and that's why I never really settled down. You know I would never treat a woman in a committed relationship like my mother did my father."

"You had a lot of other trust issues with Scottie besides your baggage. There were a lot of other circumstances why it didn't work."

"True. Of course, I eventually want Mackenzie to live with me...us. She's our daughter. I want to be there when she triumphs. I want to be there to punch the first guy that hurts her. I have a lot of time that I missed with both you and her. I'm not going anywhere. Now, how about we go to your apartment and get some of your necessary items from your apartment and put them in mine? Then we can go to work tomorrow-together." Harvey had said accentuating his thoughts by leaning over the console between them and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

That had been a couple of months ago. It was April now. It was the beginning of spring and with it came a new beginning for Harvey, Donna, and Mackenzie. Mackenzie had texted her father every day since the first few days they had spent in New York together, or she called him or her mother at least once a day to update them with her activities at school, how her classes were, and give them her activities schedule. Donna had said that as far as coming to see her every activity they may not be able to because of the distance between her and them and also how busy they were with work. Daily, Donna had always remained at work at least as long as Harvey did and then they would spend an hour with a scotch going over anything that stood out like issues with clients or within the firm. Now, at the end of the day they would have their nightcap at home. Sometimes they made love half undressing until Ray pulled up at the front of the building. At other times they would come home, wind down, and discuss their other favorite subject-Mackenzie. Most of the time, though, there was a combination of many things when they came home together. The important thing was that they came home together and made that the most special part of their day.

As Harvey pulled into the baseball field in his Mustang which once belonged to his dad, Mackenzie dressed in her navy blue and white softball uniform and visor waved. They saw that Kenzie said something to her coach and now he approached the car as Donna and Harvey alighted from it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Kenzie's parents. I had her on my team last year before she was even in the junior high. That girl can pitch, I said, and I would love to have her on my team," Coach Peter Donovan had said as he shook Harvey's hand first and then Donna's.

"It's a pleasure to finally get up here to see her play," Harvey said smiling as proudly as any father would.

Donna watched the exchange and then nodded to Coach Donovan as he walked the short distance back to his team that sat in the dugout.

Donna and Harvey had sped their way up to meet the 2:30 pm first pitch time after going back to bed and spending a little more leisurely lovemaking time earlier that day.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harvey asked Donna.

"It's only seven innings, Specter. Your stomach can wait that long."

"I don't know Paulsen. You make me hungry for everything including food."

"Shh...we can't talk about the whipped cream thing here, you know."

Getting close to her and putting his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Who says we can't?"

Donna slapped him playfully and turned and caught the look of another mother around the same age has Harvey and Donna who thought she and Harvey were acting childish with the over the top PDA.

"He just got out of the hospital," Donna said to her making a crazy face and symbolizing being crazy by twirling her finger horizontally on the side of her head.

The mother just smiled and laughed.

The score was Woodrow Wilson Junior High (Mackenzie's team) 7 and the opposition 3 at the bottom of the seventh inning. Kenzie's team was in the field as they were the away team and the home team needed a chance to catch up. Kenzie had pitched the first four innings but now she was playing second base. Kenzie had pitched so well that the score had been 5-0 in favor of Kenzie's school. Coach Donovan took her out and moved her to second where she knew she could also play and put in the relief pitcher. Well that was not so good because Joan Lynn the relief pitcher gave up three runs in the bottom of the fifth inning. Luckily Kenzie had a two run triple in the top of the seventh and that is how the score remained 7-3 with Kenzie's team ready to take victory.

Tori, the other pitcher, came in fresh bottom of the 7th inning to assure the win. Kenzie was still playing second and Joan Lynn was back on the bench as she was really not good at anything but pitching.

"Come on, blue devil girls! Let's go!" Donna called from the bleachers.

"You're awfully quiet, Harvey. Not enjoying yourself?" Donna asked turning her focus back on Harvey. His jaw was clenched and he kept folding his hands in front of himself and then alternated the position by leaning back on the bleacher behind him.

"No, I just want Kenzie's team to win. She pitched great by the way," Harvey said pleased with his daughter's performance.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Donna asked again.

Finally the umpire called "Strike 3" and then the cheers for Woodrow Wilson Junior High School Blue Devil Girls Softball Team erupted.

Donna and Harvey left the bleachers and walked to the dugout to see their daughter before she got on the bus to go back to the school. It was a standing rule unless a parent had signed an affidavit that they would be there to pick up their child after every game that all children had to return to school before leaving with their parents for home.

Harvey immediately came over to Kenzie who had just finished putting her equipment in her bag.

"Daddy! I pitched great, didn't I? I hit a triple, too. Just like you, right?"

Harvey had gone to one knee to properly hug his daughter and then as she leaned back in his arms he saw his own smile crease her face. He recognized that look as he saw it when he achieved a victory.

"You were terrific, baby. Just like dad, yes!"

Donna came over to hug her daughter and she said," I thought you were a great actress. You can do anything. Well, of course, you're my daughter. You're Mackenzie."

"Yes, I am Mackenzie Specter!" Mackenzie said and then realized she used her father's last name as hers. She looked at both of her parents and put a hand to her mouth with an "oops" like she did not say what she said.

"Did you say, Mackenzie Specter?" Harvey said.

"Sorry, gotta get to the bus. See ya later," Kenzie hurriedly said as she quickly ran for the bus which had honked to get her attention.

Donna and Harvey's eyes followed her to see her board the bus and then they walked back to the Mustang to follow the bus back to school. They were both silent and stunned as they rode together to the school. The plan was to get Kenzie and then go home, pick up Roberta, and then they would all go out to get pizza and ice cream. The only sound that they both heard on the short ride back to the school was roaring of the Mustang's engine when Harvey accelerated.

"Uh, she called herself Mackenzie Specter," Harvey muttered wondering if Donna was thinking the same thing he had been thinking

"Yes, she did. What do you suppose that means?" Donna wondered aloud. She knew what it meant. It meant that Mackenzie loved her father enough to take his name as her own.

"I guess she wants to be acknowledged as my daughter by taking my name or reversing her names, I suppose." Harvey was shocked. He never thought she would relent. She had been so stubborn about reversing her names that he had never thought it would happen.

They arrived back at school having discussed only a little bit about Kenzie's remark. They both were still in shock. Not from what she said exactly but what it implied. They waited patiently in the school parking lot watching the girls exit the locker room doors. Finally Kenzie came out bereft of her cleats and her backpack on her shoulder along with her equipment bag. She still wore her uniform but on her feet were her flip-flops in lieu of the former cleats which now hung on her equipment bag along with her glove. Two of the girls that Harvey met his last time in Connecticut had spotted him and waved calling: "Hi, Mr. Specter!" Then, so as not to forget, Kenzie's mom: "Hi, Ms. Donna!"

Both waved to the girls as Kenzie got into the back of the Mustang.

"I'm hungry," Kenzie said as she plopped into the car. She proceeded to brush out her long red hair. "Are we going to get something to eat?"

"Yes, about some pizza and ice cream?" Donna asked looking at her daughter in the rearview mirror.

"That sounds good to me. Can we go home first, so I can take a shower?"

"Sure, kid. Listen you are a force to be reckoned with out there. You can throw a hard ball, right?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, of course, dad, why?"

"Would you like to have a catch with your old man, here?"

"I thought you didn't throw any more because of an injury. That's what you told me last time I asked," Kenzie threw back at him as Harvey started to pull away.

"I don't do much throwing. I didn't say I didn't do it all. You and I can have a catch after we get back from dinner, ok?"

Mackenzie was so high on the victory and that she had finally persuaded her dad to have a catch with her that she did not realize how tired she was until she fell asleep on the way back to the house.

"Kenzie, we're home," Donna said trying to rouse her daughter from the back of the Mustang.

"Mmm? Oh. I guess I fell asleep. Sorry," Kenzie said as her mom carried her equipment bag and her dad had her backpack and they watched as Kenzie scooted out of the Mustang.

"I'm just going to go take a shower," Kenzie said and ran in the house and up the stairs calling a greeting to her Grandmother.

"So how did the game go? Did you guys enjoy it?" Roberta said as she stood on the front stoop waiting for her daughter and almost son-in-law(?) to come into the house.

"They won. 7-3. Kenzie was awesome. She pitched four scoreless innings, hit the game winning triple, and played an errorless second base. Need I say more?" Harvey said proudly kissing Donna's mother on the cheek. "Now go get ready, Roberta, because I am taking us out for pizza and ice cream."

"Is this how you get all your dates, Harvey? Seducing them with pizza and ice cream?" Roberta asked playfully.

"Only those I love," Harvey responded in kind.

Donna just rolled her eyes and said, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"Oh by the way, mom, how long has she been calling herself "Mackenzie Specter?" Donna asked as they went into the house and plopped Mackenzie's bags on the living room floor.

"Not long. I saw her writing it on her notebook one night when she was doing her homework. I asked her if she wanted to reverse her names and she said she was thinking about it. Why?"

Harvey had ventured into the kitchen for a glass of water leaving Donna and her mom alone in the den while they all waited for Kenzie to come downstairs.

"Well, I want to show you what else she's been writing on her notebook," Roberta said grabbing Kenzie's backpack and pulling out the same notebook where Mackenzie had been practicing the new order of her names. She handed the notebook to Donna who looked at it and pursed her lips together and looked away and then looked at the notebook again.

On the notebook in Mackenzie's handwriting was:

My name is Mackenzie Paulsen Specter; My mom's name is Donna Roberta Paulsen Specter, and my dad's name is Harvey Reginald Specter.

"Well, I guess that means she has accepted the fact that Harvey is her father."

"I think it means a lot more than that, Donna. Did you notice she added "Specter" to your name as well? It has to mean a lot to her than just reversing her names, especially if she blurted it out in front of you and Harvey."

Harvey had come in from the kitchen and asked, "What's wrong?"

Donna just smiled and handed the notebook up to Harvey.

Harvey just smiled and said, "Well, I think I know what we can do about this."

As it was a school night and their pizza and ice cream took way too long to be savored, Harvey promised his daughter that they would have their catch after school the next day as she did not have practice on Fridays. She protested that she had choir practice for the upcoming spring show, but Harvey said she could miss it just this once he would make sure that her grandmother wrote a note excusing her. It was very important that Harvey have this catch with his daughter even if it meant that she missed one extracurricular activity.

Harvey and Donna had spent some time working at the kitchen table in her mother's house while they waited for Kenzie to come home from school. It was amazing how much work they actually got done outside of the office when they persevered. They had both their laptops set up on the dining room table and Harvey's briefcase sat in the corner of the room bursting with files. Donna likewise had a stack of bound briefs sitting beside her on the smoothed oak of the table.

"You, two, scratch my table and you'll pay for it," Roberta said forgetting she was warning a rather wealthy and kind man who could have bought her three very expensive dining room tables if she asked him.

"Mother, we are not scratching anything. However, we do have to get some work done when we're not there. Otherwise Harvey can't keep me in designer clothes and handbags to which I have become accustomed."

"Nor Mackenzie expensive clothes and handbags. Does she carry a handbag yet? I haven't noticed," Harvey teased.

"Of course, she does. She's half me, you know," Donna responded sarcastically.

Roberta just rolled her eyes and left the room.

After Roberta left the room, Harvey whispered to Donna, "If we did scratch this table, I'll take your mom to the most expensive furniture store and she can pick out another one."

"She'd never let you do it, though, she would appreciate the gesture," Donna said placing her hand on top of Harvey's as it lay next to hers. It was wonderful how easy the affection came to them now. When the "rule" had been in place, they almost went out of their way to avoid the casual or loving touch although they had felt the desire for it years.

Harvey looked down at their clasped hands and said, "Why weren't you more like your mother?"

Soon after three p.m., Mackenzie came strolling in the door.

"Hi, I'm home," she called.

"We're in here, honey," Donna called out.

Mackenzie walked into the dining room and noticed all the paperwork that had been strewn across the table and back window sill.

"Did you guys move your jobs here or is this explosion just temporary?" Kenzie asked sarcastically looking for an empty chair.

"Well, since we took the day off yesterday and your dad has a bunch of appointments on Monday, we decided to bring some work with us. We're almost done," Donna explained.

"Ok, mom, if you're working, where's dad?" Mackenzie asked wondering if her father always left more work for her mom to do than he did. The one day they all ventured into Pearson Specter Litt Mackenzie was in too much awe to take notice how much work she and her father did in one long day.

"I'm getting my glove and ball out of the trunk. Go get yours and we'll go out back and have that catch I promised yesterday," Harvey said holding up his glove and coming over to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Mackenzie looked at Harvey suspiciously. He was dressed in a white long sleeve Henley shirt and blue jeans with holes in the knees. His spiked hair normally standing on top was brushed to the side making her father look quite a few years younger. Her mom was similarly dressed in black yoga pants and a pink leopard spotted tank top covered with a matching leopard spotted hoodie.

"Are you coming, mom, I think your glove is around here somewhere?"

"Me, no, I have some work to finish for your slave driver father here," Donna sought Harvey's face to see the hangdog expression he gave her.

"No actually sweetie. Now that your father's here, I am officially retiring from softball training," Donna said smiling proudly at Harvey.

"Ok. I'll be right back, dad," Kenzie called as she flew up the stairs to find her glove.

"I am not a slave driver, Donna. Do you want her to think I'm a bad person?"

"Oh, I think she's well past that point, Specter," Donna said rising from her chair to return a glass to the kitchen. "She's almost as much in love with you as I am." Donna kissed him. After she kissed him, his eyes followed her to the kitchen.

Suddenly a loud thunder rolled above Harvey and he saw his daughter was a quick change artist as she descended the stairway dressed in her sweatpants, her own Harvard T-shirt and her Blue Devils hoodie. Her red locks were now in braids instead of flowing freely over her shoulders.

"See you out there," Kenzie said as she left by the back door.

Soon Harvey ventured out the back door and down from the back deck stairs to the medium sized fenced in yard. He got about 60 feet from Kenzie and as she jogged toward the back fence he lobbed the ball to her. Kenzie faced the back of the house and Harvey stood on the same side. He figured he could catch better if Kenzie happened to get wild in her throwing. Harvey had a momentary memory of him and his brother having a catch in their old home. It had been a wild catch since they were both pretty big boys at the time with good throwing arms culminating in clocking their dad on the knee as he sat watching them on their back porch. There was another time that he told Kenzie of when his brother's arm got too wild and Marcus' throw went past him and broke the glass on the back screen door.

"So that is why I stand here. I think I already owe your grandmother a dining room table. I don't want to owe her a back window as well," Harvey said smiling and catching Kenzie's throw.

"Dad," Kenzie called. "How's it working with you and mom living together?" She wanted to know because of the slip she had made the day before.

"Fine, so far," Harvey responded. He accidentally took his eye off the ball and missed it so he had to go a few feet behind him and chase it.

He found it and threw it back to Kenzie. She immediately threw it back and he said, "You ready for a pitch? I haven't done this for ages."

Harvey wound up and let a fast ball go. Kenzie who did not have any catcher's equipment on caught it.

"Is that all you got dad? I don't think that was more than 60 miles an hour. Hardly major league from my knowledge," Mackenzie teased.

"Just like your mother, think I'm not trying," Harvey said as he moved back. He knew he could never get his velocity up to 90 miles an hour as he did when he was a senior in high school but he would give it his best. "You sure you don't want some type of protection? Not even a catcher's mitt? It might hurt," Harvey warned.

"Bring it on," Mackenzie said rising to the challenge.

Harvey threw the ball and figured he at least got it up to 80 mph. He had gone back another four or five feet hoping to give Kenzie a little more time to see the ball. He did not really want to hit her.

 _Smack_! The ball hit Kenzie's glove right smack in the middle.

"Wow! You're right that smarts," Kenzie said as she took off her glove and wrung her hand.

"You, ok?" Harvey asked.

"Of course I am," Kenzie said.

So they continued to pitch and catch alternating between the two of them when Harvey decided it was now or never.

"Kenzie?"

"Yeah?" Kenzie threw the ball back.

"Do you want really want to reverse your names legally? I can make that happen you know. I know lots of judges who owe me a favor," Harvey said.

"I would like that dad, but I want something else as well," Kenzie said holding the ball.

Harvey walked up to his daughter and with a smirk on his face he said, "What would that be?"

"You marry mom and make it legal with her before you change my name," Kenzie said.

Harvey sat down on the cool grass.

"Sit here, Kenzie. We need to talk about that," Harvey said.


	16. Chapter 16 - Still Not Ready

Chapter 16 - Still Not Ready

"Mackenzie?" Donna called but received nothing but silence in return. Donna then heard Harvey rush in the door.

"Kenzie!" He yelled. "Come down here! I didn't mean ever!"

Donna emerged from the dining room having finished cleaning up the dining room their work office away from the work office.

"What happened, Harvey?" She asked.

"I don't know. I asked her if she really wanted to change her names. She then said only if I agreed to a bargain."

"Mmphm," Donna sarcastically commented. "She really is your daughter. It seems we have a future "best closer in Manhattan" in our midst."

Harvey then dropped his glove and ball and walked over to the couch and sat down. Donna walked over to him, and Harvey reached out to her and pulled her onto his lap. Harvey had not touched Donna enough today, so he just wanted to feel her close to him. Close enough so they could touch.

Donna could smell the outdoors on him and his own scent mixed with a little perspiration. Donna feathered her hand through Harvey's hair. It was soft like a baby's and as she looked at Harvey she wondered what this bargain of their daughter's entailed.

"Ok, tell me," she urged.

Harvey put his arms around Donna's waist and looked at her for a moment. She was not wearing any makeup not even foundation from what he could tell and her perfume filled his nostrils. Harvey was reluctant to tell her what Kenzie has wanted.

"She wanted me to make our relationship legal before she would agree to change her names."

Donna quietly stared at him and then said, "So that is not an option for us?"

"Donna..." Harvey said.

Donna rose from Harvey's lap. "So I suppose that little speech you gave about a trial basis and being sure the condo fit all three of us was bullshit! I pleaded with you not to hurt me again that night two months ago. I would've been satisfied that I had thanked you enough for keeping me out of prison."

"By having sex with me?" Harvey exclaimed rising from the couch himself.

Donna put a hand to her forehead and turned away from Harvey escaping into the kitchen.

"You know you also told me that you weren't going anywhere. I gave you an "out" from me, but the only person I don't want you to hurt is our daughter!"

"Donna," Harvey said venturing into the kitchen. He was always being accused of not fighting or fighting for the wrong thing. This time, his misconstrued words, would not defeat him. He was fighting now. He was fighting for his love for Donna and his daughter. When Donna left his lap and the circle of his arms, Harvey began to have that smothered feeling that had come upon him last time when he was fighting for keeping Donna out of prison. The thought of her not being around him and not having her within his touch was tearing him apart. She could not leave him. He was not sure he could survive that.

"What," she said staring straight ahead.

Donna leaned over the sink and Harvey tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to kiss her and feel her kiss him back. He wanted her and she knew she wanted him back. He had meant what he said that night two months ago when they fell into bed after he obstructed justice to save her. He always needed her and he had always loved and wanted her but for so long he played by Donna's "rule" just so she would be near him. This time he had to make sure that she understood that marriage was not a lost option it just was not on the table right now and he especially refused to be coerced into it by his own daughter. He was fighting for Mackenzie, too. He was fighting for a family-hid family.

Donna turned around. She leaned back and looked into Harvey's deep dark eyes. He had her trapped with either hand against the counter so she remained between them.

"Harvey, what do you want?" Donna asked seriously. This time she was not putting up with his bullshit answers. If he wanted her then he was going to fight. If he wanted his daughter he was going to fight for her as well.

"What do you mean? What do I want?"

"Are we just playing house long enough until you get tired of me? I am not one of your "whores", Specter. I have loved you through thick and thin, seen you through all your ruined affairs, just wanting you to be happy. I bore you a child. I have worked for you and sacrificed many an opportunity for you because I love you and I wanted the best for you."

"Donna, I never asked you to do any of these things. As for bearing my child, I never knew you were pregnant! How am I to justify my actions when I didn't even know she existed until that night a couple of months ago!"

"Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself! I know you have bought me things and been kind to me, but did you do that for me or did you do it so you could keep me under your thumb!"

Harvey stood there in front of Donna still with either hand on the counter entrapping her. He was breathless and could do nothing but allow Donna her say.

"You know why I never told you when I was pregnant. I told you. You weren't ready for a "real" relationship let alone fatherhood. I loved you then and I could never have gotten rid of her. She was a part of you that I could love because you weren't interested in "loving" me. You had made that perfectly clear a couple days after that first time."

Donna paused for a moment while they stood in silence. She was still entrapped by Harvey against the kitchen sink. She really did not want things to end, but she wanted to have a future and she really thought Harvey meant what he had said this time. Her thoughts temporarily turned to the good things about him.

" You have been a good father financially, though, I will say that. You pay me well. Thank God for little blessings."

"Donna, listen to me. You know that things were different then. I was selfish and my only goal was to live hard and fast. I didn't want to get hurt myself so I chose to be "emotionally unavailable". It doesn't mean I didn't have feelings. You were always the only one who could see through me and tell me like it is. I loved you for that. You got me. You helped me be successful. When I made junior partner, senior partner, and then name partner you were always there and had my back. I knew I did not make the success I have had by myself. I don't always show it and you know why. You have been my main helpmeet in my success and I owe you so much for that."

Donna put her arms around Harvey's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you, Harvey, for saying that. I know that took a lot for you to admit that."

"Yes, it did. Are we good?"

"It's not that simple. I need to know where we are going or at least where you are going with your relationship with your daughter," Donna said.

"I don't want to hurt her nor you. I have told you that I want a relationship between her and me. I also need you to stay with me in every way."

Donna kissed him one more time. She hugged him and she felt Harvey's arms hold her tight. So tight in fact that she thought her ribs were going to burst. _He is really scared,_ Donna thought.

"I love you, Harvey," she said as he released her. "I'm going to have a talk with our daughter."

Harvey watched as she walked away. He hoped she understood how much he really, really loved her and that he would never be happy now without her and Mackenzie in his life.

Donna heard the music of Gordon Specter's saxophone drift out of his granddaughter's room as she approached. Again, she could not help noticing the similarities between her and Harvey. Often Donna would go into Harvey's office and he would have his father's music playing softly in the background while he thought threw a difficult situation.

"Kenzie," Donna said as she knocked on the closed door. No response.

"Kenzie," Donna repeated.

Donna heard the record player shut off and felt the vibrations from Mackenzie's steps coming to open the door. Donna thanked the Lord that her mother was off on one of her many errands because she knew her mother would eavesdrop and then question Donna alone later and point out the bad points and argue any good points that Donna could mention. Then if she did not get satisfaction with her daughter she would jump all over Harvey. She wanted to do it twelve years ago and Roberta had not wasted any time since Harvey knew about Mackenzie.

Donna could not fault her mother. She only wanted the best for all of them. She, above all, knew the heartache Donna had suffered and then difficulty in keeping Mackenzie secret.

"Mom," Kenzie said.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"You know what about. Let me in," Donna said as she followed her daughter into her room.

"Have a seat," Donna invited to her daughter although it was Kenzie's sanctuary.

"Mom, look, I know what dad probably told you about my agreeing to get my names permanently reversed. I just took offense how he thinks that he marrying you isn't important to him. He told me it just wasn't an option right now. So I told him my names being changed then weren't an option right now either."

"Kenzie," Donna said almost pleading when Kenzie suddenly erupted.

"Don't tell me you're falling for his bullshit again, mom! You are too good for him. I don't care if he has kept us or you financially sound for the last 12 years. He doesn't have the care where it counts, mom! Something is not quite right with that. He told me he loves you and he tells me he loves me, but he can't agree to sacrifice his freedom on a legal basis for you. Therefore, I can't see sacrificing your name for his. It's as simple as that."

Mackenzie started to leave the room.

"Mackenzie Specter Paulsen, sit your ass down here right now and shut up!" Donna never got rude with her daughter but between her and Harvey she had had about enough bullshit from the both of them.

Kenzie returned and resumed her seat on her bed while Donna now took a seat next to her. Donna hugged her daughter and brushed errant strands of hair away from her forehead. _Here I am looking into another set of dark brown eyes questioning why,_ Donna thought.

"Your father and I have had this discussion about marriage before. As a matter of fact, the first time was the night we brought you home from your trip to New York. Your father explained that "trial basis" meant that he wanted to make sure his condo was big enough for the three of us."

"You believed that bullshit, mom, because if you did..."

"Kenzie, I'm not that naive you know. I have feelings, too. How do you know that I wouldn't get tired of living with your father. Living 24/7 with someone is totally different than working 8-10 hours a day and once in a while having a meal with them for good conversation. You see all the little idiosyncrasies that can be really annoying but you know are a part of that person you love."

"What are you saying?" Kenzie asked.

"I'm saying that. I gave myself an ultimatum and not your father. I have loved Harvey Specter for a long time and I think he feels the same about me, but my happiness and yours is not going to be contingent whether he and I decide to get married. I said to myself, when your father told me he did not want to hurt me again, that he was not going anywhere. That he had wasted too much time not fighting for me. I know your dad, though. I know he's not ready to legalize us or to have me change my last name to Specter as well. So I said I will go on for as long as this ride lasts but if he begins to hurt me or especially you in anyway, I will leave him. He will no longer receive my care either professionally or personally."

"So, what does that mean, mom?" Kenzie wanted to know.

"That means I need to find myself without Harvey. I have decided to fight for myself even while I'm still in love with him."

Kenzie still was not sure what her mother was meaning. She only knew that she thought her mom was always her own person and that she really never needed Harvey Specter. She was just too much in love to do without him. Kenzie knew the truth and her father's selfish behavior only justified her thoughts. Harvey needed Donna a lot more than Donna needed Harvey. On top Kenzie thought her mom knew it, but Kenzie wanted to make sure that her mother knew it; hence, Kenzie bargaining with her own father about her own name.

"You do know that neither one of us really needs Harvey Specter."

Donna put a hand on her shoulder and brushed her hair a way from and behind Kenzie's ear.

"Oh, hell, yeah. But he needs us and he knows it and we love him so we just have to fight to find our independence. Not without him but because of him and still have him know that we love him no matter what."

"I think I understand now. Still I think he should do the right thing by you and make an honest woman out of you or so the saying goes."

"He will. I know it. It just takes Harvey a little longer than most men for those emotional walls to crash. He has come so far already. You have no idea. Did he ever tell you about his relationship with his own mother?"

"Not really. He just told me there were issues."

"Well, I trust your father will make it right. He and I are on the same page about you. We will push you when it is the right thing to do and leave off when that's the right thing to do."

Taking her daughter into her arms and hugging her like the little girl she still was in a lot of ways she said, "Don't you worry about us. It's still early. Harvey is still adjusting. He loves us. I know he does."

"Ok, mom, but if I think he is hurting you in any way, I will not let him do it. I already told him that I am very protective of you."

"As I am of you, my little girl. But you aren't such a little girl anymore. Since when did you get so smart and grownup?" Donna asked.

"I'm Mackenzie. I know it all," Mackenzie said looking just like Donna when she said it.


	17. Chapter 17 - Performances

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been trying to wind this arc up. So I'm updating double. Thank you to all my followers who have enjoyed this story. Thank you and leave a review :=)**

Chapter 17 - Performances

Two days later Harvey and Donna took leave of their daughter and Roberta Paulsen. They promised Mackenzie that they would be there for either her playoff games or her school spring concert or theater performance. The drama club was putting on a version of "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner" which again, Donna thought, a little too ambitious for a junior high drama club. However, Mackenzie was playing the part of the daughter who was coming home with her African-American boyfriend to her Irish Catholic Caucasian parents. Harvey examined the script and was not sure if he liked his daughter playing that part because the stage directions called for her to kiss the boy playing her boyfriend. To which Mackenzie responded as the actress she was, "It's just a play, dad."

"Harvey, I want to ask you something and I hope you don't get upset."

Harvey looked over at his beloved but unpredictable girlfriend with her fiery hair tossed and blown from the wind coming through the partially opened car window.

"What is it? I'm not making any promises."

"I received an email from one of my fellow actors in my theater group that I was in last year. You remember, right?"

"Yes, you were wonderful as Portia but as you know theater isn't my thing. So what is it? Do they want you to make a return appearance?"

"Yes, they are doing Hamlet this year and they are offering me the part of Ophelia."

"You must have kicked some ass if they are offering the part to you without an audition. So are you taking it?"

"I was going to, but in light of our new arrangement, I thought I should ask you first," Donna said as she looked over at Harvey.

Harvey looked briefly over at her as he drove. He could read nothing because her eyes were primarily covered by large dark sunglasses.

"Ok, speaking as your boss, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. As your boyfriend, of course, you take it. You don't have to ask me, you know," Harvey said squeezing Donna's thigh as it sat next to him over the gear shift on the floor.

"Wow, that was easy. You really don't have a problem with it?" Donna could not believe that Harvey did not have an objection up his sleeve. That night that he had come to see her as Portia had been so special. From the bouquet to the special breakfast he had cooked for her in the wee hours of the morning. They had gone to the cast party shortly after, but Donna only remained only long enough to toast a successful run and then Harvey escorted her from the theater They first went for an intimate drink just the two of them and then Harvey said it was late and invited her for a special early morning breakfast at his place.

 _They sat in the corner of the sophisticated nightclub and she thought Harvey had been on his best behavior the whole night._ _At the time, she caught that mischievous gleam in his dark brown eyes and the brightness of his charming smile, Donna felt she was immune to the Specter charm but not really. That look had always turned her knees to jelly and made her think twice about her resolve not to mix business with pleasure. However, weren't they doing that already? She did not hesitate to call him on his invitation to breakfast at his place, though, saying, "If you are trying to seduce me, Mr. Specter, you know my rule."_

 _"No, I know and I respect it. However, you deserve this breakfast after the long night. I really think you will enjoy it although I haven't cooked it in a long time."_

Donna smiled as she remembered that night and early morning. She had fallen asleep on Harvey's couch and he had made sure she had a change of clothes in the morning. Thank the Lord it had been a Friday night. If they had shown up at the firm together at the same time in the early morning hours of a weekday the gossip mill about them would have churned incessantly.

 _"Hey, how did I wind up in the guest room?"_

 _"You were exhausted and fell asleep, so I carried you in there and tucked you in."_

 _"Nothing happened, right?"_

 _She remembered that he had given her a look like "Are you kidding?"_

 _"Oh, you would have remembered if something happened last night. That would be for sure," Harvey had said._

 _To which she remembered replying, "You're so sure of yourself, aren't you, hot shot?"_

 _Then she remembered he had escorted her over to his table which overlooked the city and presented her with Quiche Lorraine, fresh fruit, and cappucino coffee with lots of foam and sugar._

 _"Harvey! When did you get time to make this?" She had truly been shocked at all the effort he had expended on this a special breakfast in her honor._

 _"That's for me to know and you...none of your business. Eat!" Harvey had insisted._

 _It was only later that she had seen the bakery box which had held the quiche and the cappucino mix he had made himself. Still she had not said anything to him because he had actually made an effort to treat her special and to see to her needs. She always knew he was a good man._

"So when do the rehearsals start?" Harvey asked bringing Donna back to the present. He wanted to make sure that he was prepared for her absence from their home. "Did you tell Kenzie?"

"I did. She's very excited for me. She wants to come to opening night. I assume you will want to be there?" Donna asked eyeing him surreptitiously under her big sunglasses.

He did his Harvey smirk at her. "Really, Donna? I came to your closing last time and thought it was terrific and I don't even know Shakespeare. We're so different now. So, of course, I would never miss your opening night. I will even get a car for your mom and Kenzie to come see you as well."

"That would be nice. By the way, rehearsals start a week from tomorrow," Donna said.

A month passed and Donna's opening night approached. Hamlet was running for a week meaning there would be five shows. The first was to be on a Monday night, the following Wednesday, Friday, and two performances on Saturday. If the show was really successful they may try to run for another week. It depended on their success.

Harvey had been spending the long nights without Donna working. He would leave with her at around 7:00 pm because rehearsals started at 7:30 pm. He would have Ray drop Donna off at the theater and then Ray would drop him at his building a little later. When it was time for her to come home, Harvey would take one of his cars that sat under the building and be more than happy to drive her home himself. The theater was not that far away and he would rather drag himself through the streets of Manhattan at an ungodly hour rather than risk her taking a cab. He would have gladly had Ray pick her up every day for work from her apartment for the last 12 years, but he observed the rule and did not want to have her think that he cared. She always knew better, though. Sometimes Donna would be so revved up from rehearsal that she could not unwind and would not crawl into bed until nearly 3:00 am. She would then rise at 6:30 pm and be ready by 8:00 am for work at Pearson Specter Litt.

The few nights when Donna did not have rehearsal were the best to Harvey. They would come home, share a meal, and maybe drink a nightcap. However, most of the time their beverage of choice was of hot tea or hot cocoa although it was spring. Harvey would either put on one of his father's records and they might makeout like two teenagers on the couch for a while or they would put in the DVD player one of those films that they both really liked and Donna would doze with her head on Harvey's shoulder.

Harvey looked at her as her head lay on his chest. He stroked her forehead so softly that she did not even move.

He continued to watch "Goldfinger" and absently stroked Donna's hair.

It was amazing how much he loved her. How long it took him to recognize it. He was also amazed that sometimes she was insecure in his love. He looked down at her hands. One lay across his waist and the other one was tucked underneath her. He focused on the left hand which was the one around his waist. Donna did not often where rings on her fingers but rather adorned her ears with rather large earrings or her long neck with a large beaded necklace. Harvey was thinking about what ring Donna would like her engagement ring to be. Knowing her, though, it only took him two minutes to figure whatever she wanted was going to be expensive. He wanted to make it a surprise when he popped the question. She would think it a surprise anyway, but he wanted to be sure. So he decided in the efforts to make it a surprise and get her a ring she no doubt would love, Harvey would consult the one person who would probably know Donna better than he did.

He kissed her left hand and then checking to be sure she was not going to wake up suddenly, he carried her to their bed and tucked her in.

"You have one hell of a surprise coming after you close, Ms. Paulsen," Harvey said as he turned out the light and kissed her gently on the forehead.

On a Monday night about a week into Donna's rehearsals, Harvey called his daughter.

"Hey, munchkin, you got time to talk to your old man?"

"Where did you get munchkin? I may be a lot of things dad, but I am NOT a munchkin," Mackenzie said insulted.

"Ok, sorry. I just call your cousins that when I see them," Harvey said apologetically.

"How many kids does Uncle Marcus have?" Kenzie asked.

"You have two girl cousins and one cousin on the way," Harvey said. "I think your Aunt Kate is due in the summer."

"Do they know about me yet?" Kenzie wondered if she was still the great secret Specter child.

"Yes, I called Uncle Marcus and emailed your picture to him. He can't wait to meet you. He says your cousins Regina and Fiona are going to love you."

"How old are they?"

"Kenzie, sweetie, this is NOT why I called," Harvey said wondering when the deposition was going to end.

"You know it is only the second time you mentioned I have an Uncle Marcus and now I discover I have two cousins and a pregnant Aunt Kate. That's a lot of news for someone who never knew you until 3 months ago," Kenzie reasoned.

"Would you like me to write you a biography and email it to you?" Harvey asked sarcastically.

Kenzie snickered over the phone. "Sorry, dad, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I am planning a special night for your mom on the closing night of the current run or if they go on three more weeks. I just know that I want to plan it for the last night that your mom has to go to theater for a while."

Harvey tried to be nonchalant over the phone to her, but Kenzie knew Harvey was up to something. Harvey could almost see Kenzie's expression through the phone.

"What do you have in mind, dad?" Kenzie asked trying to sound innocent.

"No-o-o, you are not to know anything about it yet. However, I need you for a little shopping excursion," Harvey said.

"For me?"

"For you and your mother. Especially your mother," Harvey said feeling that the wheels in his daughter's mind had already jump to the right conclusion. Again, just like her mother.

"You finally got the guts to pop the question to mom, right?"

Harvey rolled his eyes at the phone and removed it temporarily from his ear. _I guess I made it too easy_ Harvey thought.

"You got me. I want to marry your mother, you come live with us permanently, and I want you to agree to the other half of the bargain you mentioned to me last month when we were there for your softball game."

"Those are your settlement terms? Non-negotiable?" Kenzie asked imitating her father as a lawyer the best she could.

"Non-negotiable. What do you say? Come up here this weekend and we'll go shopping? One condition, though, you are not to tell your mom what we're buying. You got it?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Specter. Can I tell Grandmom?

"Only if you swear her to secrecy as well," Harvey said hoping that for once in her life Roberta Paulsen would keep her mouth shut. Then, Harvey thought: _she kept the secret that she was raising your daughter for twelve years, dumbass, Specter._

"Your secret is safe with me; however, won't mom think it's a little strange for me to be coming up to the city right now?"

"No, I can just say I wanted to treat you to a summer wardrobe. You are your mother's daughter after all, right?"

To which Mackenzie could not help but respond, "Of course, I'm Mackenzie or in some cultures "God".

Harvey smiled wide and chuckled loudly into the phone.


	18. Chapter 18 - An Enchanted Evening

Chapter 18 - An Enchanted Evening

Donna's opening night was a clear May Monday night. It was fairly warm for the time of year when in May sometimes the night can still carry a chill in New York City. It was a good thing Donna decided to where the body stocking under her sheer Ophelia costume. Under the stage lights, though, she would strip off the top portion and use the supports sewn into the sheer fabric. Her director wanted her to go _au naturel,_ but she threatened to walk if he insisted. There was no way she was making an X-rated Ophelia in front of her boyfriend, daughter, and other assorted friends who were coming to her opening night.

Earlier in the day, Louis had been Donna's faithful companion and said he would definitely be there. He also heard that Mackenzie was coming as well and wanted to talk to her again and see if she was free for ballet on Saturday night. He had already convinced Rachel to accompany him, so Donna and Harvey said it was fine for Mackenzie to attend if she wanted. Mackenzie still was not too sure of Louis, but time and assurance from Rachel, her mother, and even her father said that she was in good hands. On Sunday afternoon when her mother had a matinee performance, she was going to a Yankees' game just her and her dad. Besides her mother's opening night, Mackenzie looked forward to her first Yankees' game when it would just be Harvey and her.

Donna rushed around their condo looking for her eyeliner and blue stage eye makeup.

"I can't find it. I know I put it here yesterday. Harvey!"

"Donna?" He inquired as he came up behind her in the spacious master bathroom. He looked at her in the mirror and rubbed her shoulders. He knew she was nervous because she had been rushing around for something that she knew she would not remember when she needed it. Harvey had seen her blue stage eye makeup and eyeliner and retrieved from the kitchen counter where she had left it late yesterday. Normally she would have the makeup person apply her stage makeup but last time she hated the way she looked in photos afterward and decided instead to take advantage of the adjustable lighting in their bathroom. The lighting in their (Harvey's) bathroom could be soft as candlelight or with a flick of the wrist as harsh as fluorescent light in a hospital emergency room.

"You're looking for these?" Harvey eyed her in the mirror and held up her eyeliner and makeup.

"Yes, you are a life saver," Donna said as she turned around and kissed him hard on his lips.

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You're really nervous. I never thought the great Donna Paulsen ever got nervous."

"This is a one-time shot, Specter, so savor while you can. Donna doesn't get nervous at anything," she said putting on her best front. She smiled at Harvey in the mirror and they both laughed.

"I sent Ray to pick up your mother and Kenzie an hour ago. They will be there in the front row with me when you get out on stage. You're shaking. Why are you so nervous, Donna?"

"I don't know. I just want to live up to what they expected of me. I mean I got this part without auditioning."

"Come on, sit down here on the bed and take a breather..." Harvey said guiding her toward the bedroom.

"Harvey...I...okay," Donna finally acquiesced after fighting.

Harvey rubbed her shoulders trying to loosen her muscles. She was wound tight as a drum. He started to nibble on her ear and kiss her neck.

"I know what might relax you..." he intoned deeply into her ear.

As much as she could just fall into his arms and let him pleasure away all her nervousness she just could not be late opening night. That was one thing that she and Harvey did well together and long...make love. They made love everywhere and in every temperament...hot and spicy and rough or slow and simmering for long periods of time. However, she just could not take the time right now. She had to get ready or she would never forgive herself. Although she played out of every one that she was a diva, she knew everyone was just as good as she in the company.

"Harvey...uh...that is wonderful..." Donna managed to say as he continued to work his way around her body. He came back to her lips and kissed her soundly.

"Harvey. Please...ha...I can't be late...opening..night," Donna said grabbing his face in her hands. "Oh, God, how I love you," she said and planted a deep long kiss that he was not likely to forget the whole time she was on stage.

He knew she was right. However once he got started it was hard for him not get lost in the feel of her in all his senses. Her scent, her curves, her soft skin and how it felt under his lips and hands. He could never get enough of this woman no matter how long he lived. However, he had to stop if she was ever going to get to the theater in time to prove to once again to Doubting Thomases that she was fit for much more than a legal assistant.

Harvey stopped his ministrations and looked into Donna's hazel eyes as she sat next to him.

"I want you to promise me something," Harvey said.

"What?"

"That you won't wear yourself out tonight."

"Too late for that," Donna said. It was amazing how Harvey now cared if she were too tired. He always cared she knew but to actually say something was a wonder of which she would never become tired. "I can handle it though. I've done it before."

"Yes, but you weren't my secretary and my girlfriend and mother of my child before," Harvey said kissing her neck again to which he was gratified as she moaned and leaned into his lips.

"Well, I was two out of three before," Donna answered back. She turned to look at Harvey in the eye.

"I promise."

Harvey kissed her one more time and then donned his jacket and tie and drove Donna to the theater.

Louis insisted that he sit between Mackenzie and Harvey in the third row of the small theater. Louis never gave a thought that Kenzie thought him strange. Harvey had informed his daughter that Louis was a good guy except when he wanted something and then he acted like he was four years old. Kenzie really wanted to sit next to Rachel, but she knew that Rachel wanted to sit next to Mike. Anyway, Kenzie was promised a girls' day shopping sometime in the near future probably summer, though, because she knew her dad was going to drive her back to Connecticut Sunday night so she would not miss school.

"So I hear that you are playing the lead in your own theater group," Louis volunteered trying to make conversation with his rival's daughter. Other than her eyes, she was all Donna Louis thought as he focused on Kenzie's animated face when talked about her leading role in "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?" He then went onto to ask her about the ballet to which she answered:

"You know, Mr. Litt, I am more of a musical theater actress. I do love watching the ballet, but I have never studied it or been able to dance that gracefully. Besides one of my music teachers told me I'm already too tall to be a prima ballerina."

"Oh, yeah, what's her name?" Louis asked getting seriously insulted for his little friend.

"Mrs. Balberon," Kenzie answered.

"Well, I think we should sue, Mrs. Balberon. I had five years' worth of ballet lessons and it does a lot more for preparing you for life than any stupid woman who claims that you are too tall. You can be anything you want to be! Isn't that right, Harvey?"

"Isn't what right, Louis?" Harvey whined.

"That you can be anything you want to be. Did you know that her music teacher insulted Kenzie and said that she couldn't be a prima ballerina because she is already too tall?"

"No, I didn't. Mmm...Kenzie, do you think we should sue Mrs. Balberon because she thinks you couldn't be a prima ballerina?" Harvery asked his daughter amused.

"No, of course not. Besides, like I said, I like the ballet, but I'm not that into it. I'm a much better athlete than dancer anyway, Mr. Litt."

"Dancers are athletes, don't you see that?"

"Louis, yes, Kenzie understands that. It's just that she feels better and enjoys playing sports, especially baseball, much better. She is, after all, my daughter," Harvey finished proudly upping Louis in public.

"Well, if she were my daughter, I would give that music teacher a piece of my mind," Louis continued.

"Well, she's not your daughter, Louis. So cool it. The play is about to start," Harvey said as the theater lights began to dim.

Kenzie was nervous for her mother. She herself only handled a small part of Ophelia, but her mom was performing Ophelia through the entire play. Kenzie remembered her mom as Portia and thought she was exquisite.

When it was time for her mother to make her entrance, Kenzie caught a look at Harvey. He was mesmerized. _He must really be in love with mom_ Kenzie thought _because I know how much he loathes Shakespeare or anything written in iambic pentameter._

Kenzie mouthed the words of the play silently when it came to the portion that she herself had performed only a few months ago. Her mother looked so beautiful. Her red hair was down and draped around her shoulders and over her breasts covering the sheer fabric of her costume. A flowered wreath surrounded Donna's head and the paleness of the stage makeup carried an ethereal version of Ophelia. Donna began to sing her little part where Ophelia sings and Kenzie was blown away by her mother's voice. She could not remember if she ever heard her mother sing. Not even lullabies when she was a baby. Mom always read to her when she would put her to bed one of her visits. Kenzie secreted another look at her father to see her reaction. He was as surprised as she.

Harvey sat in his seat with a Specter special smile which met his eyes. He was totally taken aback by Donna's beautiful voice. He had never heard her sing. Not even a little bit on those nights in the office when he caught her listening to his music on his little turntable. Maybe that's why she had been so nervous? She knew she would be singing in front of people who had never heard her before. Harvey looked at his daughter with a look of surprise. He raised his shoulders with a look of _who knew_? He now realized where Kenzie came by her singing voice, just like her mom.

After the last curtain call, Harvey and Donna's entourage went backstage to congratulate her on a beautiful performance. Backstage, of course, was small and narrow, so everyone had to file back in a straight line to see the actors and actresses. Harvey accidentally ran into the man who had play Hamlet. Harvey was polite and apologized. He had been holding Kenzie's hand to make sure she did not get lost so Harvey's head had been down when he had the collision.

"Watch yourself, buddy! You shouldn't be back here with the little kid. There are naked men back here," the arrogant actor has said in Harvey's face.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't see any men in the play," Harvey retorted. Hamlet pushed Harvey who had released Kenzie's hand at the contact.

"Try it again, asshole, and your face will be different shade of pink," Harvey threatened back.

"Try it, dick," Hamlet said

Just when Harvey was going to throw a punch and knock Hamlet out for the count, Donna threw herself in front of Harvey and staid his fist.

"Donna!" Harvey said relieved.

Donna looked at Harvey and then she looked at Hamlet.

"Mitchell! Harvey!" Donna exclaimed. "Stop this and let me introduce you and then you can both apologize for acting like children.

"Mitchell Perregrine. Harvey Specter," Donna said gesturing with her hand. "Harvey. Mitchell. Mitchell is our Hamlet in case you couldn't tell by his costume."

The men both nodded at each other in acknowledgment. Then Mitchell apologized lightly, congratulated Donna on a spectacular opening night and swiftly escaped for nether portions of the theater.

"I can't leave you alone without almost swapping punches. You can't punch every guy you meet, you know," Donna explained to Harvey as if he was four years old.

"I'm sorry. I tried to be polite but I didn't want Kenzie to get in the middle of a scuffle."

"Good thing, she found me then. Honestly, Harvey," Donna said shaking her head back and forth.

"Mitchell wasn't in the repertory company last time, was he?"

"As a matter of fact, he wasn't. Why do you ask?" Donna said gesturing to Harvey and taking his arm took him backstage to her dressing table where Kenzie had been told to sit while her mother went to stop Harvey and Hamlet from reenacting "The Thrilla in Manilla".

"Where's everybody else?" Donna wondered. She knew she had had enough tickets for everyone.

"They were just behind me but..." Harvey had answered.

"Here they come," Kenzie said as she spotted Louis, Rachel, Mike, Jessica, and Roberta huffing their way through.

Jessica was the first one who reached Donna and handed her a small bouquet of white roses.

"Thank you, Jessica. I am so glad you were able to come," Donna rose from her chair and kissed Jessica on the cheek.

"I have only one question."

"What is that?" Donna asked wondering.

"Why in any of the secretarial talent shows, you never sang? You have a lovely voice."

"I just always think I'm a better actress than singer."

"Well, I think you should try something next year from a musical."

"I will give it some thought," Donna said. She winked at Kenzie who was smiling proudly at her mother.

Louis then made sure he paid his respects to Donna. He had actually been in the play as well last year one evening understudying as Shylock. Louis was so effervescent in his praise that Donna pleaded she had to get out of her costume so it would be in good condition for the next performance.

Rachel and Mike and Mrs. Paulsen all waited against the curtain for Donna to thank all her fans for her enjoying her performance. Finally after waiting for a half hour, Donna emerged dressed in her street clothes and carrying her light leather jacket. She was dressed in her blue flowered Victoria Beckham dress and her beige Manolo four inch heels. She had been barefoot most of the play, so she felt ten feet tall once again in her heels.

Rachel, Mike, Roberta, Harvey, Kenzie and Donna were all going to a restaurant for a late dinner. Louis and Jessica both refused politely when invited stating that they still had to work on some cases before the night was over.

Harvey drove Donna, Kenzie, and himself to the restaurant while Ray drove Mike, Rachel, and Roberta in the Lexus.

During the trip Roberta took a moment to see how Donna's best friend and her fiancée had been faring these few weeks since discovering that her daughter and the great Harvey Specter shared a child together.

"Well, you knew, I knew that Mackenzie existed but Donna always called her niece. I thought she was Carol's daughter," Rachel said.

"I was shocked. Did Kenzie tell you how I met her? I had been late to work and I was hurrying to the elevator when I spied Harvey and he held it open for me. I look down next to him, here's this little redhead with big brown eyes staring up at me and looking just like Harvey does when he wants to beat me up for something. He then introduces her and Kenzie calls him dad. I look at Donna and then I look at Harvey and then I looked at Kenzie and thought how cool that Harvey was really a dad."

"Mrs. Paulsen," Mike asked. "What happened when Donna came home pregnant twelve years ago carrying Harvey's baby? Did she tell you that it was Harvey's?'

Roberta sat back in the plush velour car seat and said, "Well she could hardly lie to me, could she? I knew for a fact the minute she fell in love with Harvey. It was way before miracle Mackenzie came along!"

"I think more important here is when did Harvey fall in love with Donna and how long has he been ignoring his feelings?" Mike asked.

Rachel said, "Look, we've known that they have loved one another for a very long time and Donna waited and waited for Harvey to fight for her. She even pushed him back into Scottie because Donna just wanted him to be happy even if she was not the vehicle for which it would happen. Donna really doesn't like Scottie. I can't say as I blame her. She's a female Harvey. Arrogant, thinks she's the hottest thing since sliced bread and smart as a whip."

"So that is the reason why Harvey could never have a true relationship with Scottie. She's just like him."

"No it isn't. I hope you don't mind an objective point of view here, "Ray said from the driver's seat. "Harvey doesn't love Scottie because he could never trust her. He tried the last time, but I think he realized that they couldn't trust each other at all. Both had had secrets and both couldn't give in. As with Miss Donna he knows she loves him and protects him with every bone in her body."

"Thank you, Ray," Rachel said. "I do believe you're right."

"Anyway," Mike said. "I am so glad it has finally happened. Harvey has never been the same man since he finally admitted to Donna of his feelings and he was introduced to his daughter."

"I am so glad to hear that, you two. I just hope Harvey really wants to commit all the way. That little gold ring means so much to Donna. She has never really considered marrying another man. Oh, I think eventually she would have accepted someone else, but in her mind, Harvey was really the only one."

"Roberta," Rachel said, placing her hand over Roberta's which rested on her knee. "I can believe that Harvey knew Donna was really the only one for him, too."

After the pleasant late night dinner, Mike and Rachel took a cab back to their apartment. Harvey gave Ray the rest of the night off, so Harvey drove Donna, Mackenzie and Roberta back to the condo. Mackenzie had fallen asleep with her head on her grandmother's shoulder. So Harvey again decided to carry her upstairs and tuck her in. Roberta was sharing Kenzie's room, so she kissed Donna and Harvey goodnight and went to bed leaving Donna and Harvey alone.

It was 1:00 am and the night skies shown in through the glass windows of the apartment. It had turned out to be a beautiful night. Donna opened the balcony doors leading out to Harvey's spacious porch. Harvey had poured a glass of wine for them both. It was Donna's favorite Merlot and it was the perfect nightcap for a great evening. The temperature was still not too cold considering it was the middle of the night.

Harvey walked up behind Donna and put his free arm around her waist. Donna leaned back into his chest and put her free hand over hers.

"Thank you for tonight, Harvey. It was perfect. Thank you for bringing my mother and our daughter here to see me. It was very gratifying."

"You know when you opened your mouth and sang I wondered why you don't do it more often," Harvey said as he focused on the stars above. It was only from this high up in the city could you actually see the stars. The lights from the skyscrapers prevented it if you were on street level.

"Look, a meteor shower," Donna said as she noticed a couple of white dusty streaks fly by.

"Well that's is God's thank you for doing justice to Shakespeare," Harvey joked while brushing her hair back and kissing her neck.

"Do you remember the first time you ever saw a meteor shower?" Donna asked caught up in the romance of the moment. She had a special shooting star shower from God, the love of her life holding her tight and tickling her neck with his low vibrating voice and hot breath, and their daughter asleep in her bedroom and her mom there to witness how good and kind a man Harvey really is.

"No. Do you?" Harvey asked holding Donna from behind with both hands tight around her waist.

"I do. I was in my twenties. I was very, very sick. I think I had the flu but I was recovering. It was February and I had specially wanted to see the meteor shower that my mom had told me about for that evening. So I went downstairs in the dining room where the window seat is. At first I thought I wouldn't be able to see anything, but I did because I waited a good half hour and then I saw the first streak...like that," Donna said as she pointed to the dusty streak that flew by above.

"As soon as the meteors began it seemed they had come from all directions, I was able to see most of them from where I was. It was so cold outside and the draft from the window was cold, but I was so moved by seeing this natural phenomenon that I cried. But I had always thought that God had put on that show just for me because he knew how sick I had been. Sounds silly, right?" Donna asked softly.

Harvey smiled which reached his eyes. "Not when you tell it like that. My first time seeing a meteor shower is... tonight." Donna turned around and kissed him deeply.

"You know the second thing I thought at that time?" Donna asked almost in a whisper as she put a hand behind her and stroked the side of Harvey's jaw.

"What was the second thing you thought at that time?" Harvey wondered as he leaned into his love's touch.

"I thought how wonderful that the next time I saw shooting stars it would be with the man I loved."

Harvey turned her around in his arms. He kissed her as she had kissed him. Their tongues intertwined and each could taste the sweet Merlot they had drunk a moment before. He could feel gooseflesh on Donna's skin as his hands wandered her form. His hand wandered underneath her dress. He noted that she was only wearing the bare minimum of panties. At the feel of his touch under her skirt, Donna could have dropped her clothes and made love out there in the open letting the heavens know that loving Harvey was all she craved and wanted. She did not care if meteors rain down hot coals onto the rooftop as long as Harvey held her and kissed her and she could hold him in return.

As Harvey hands removed her thong with one finger, Harvey whispered, "Let's go to bed".

"Yes, boss," Donna responded as Harvey picked her up in his arms and carried her around the part of the balcony that faced the bedroom. He felt the heat of her skin and her moistness between her legs as he picked her up. Donna felt the cool breeze climbing up her dress making her moisture feel like ice against her inner thigh. Harvey placed Donna on her feet while he fiddled with the catch on the glass door. Donna in return undid his belt and his pants and ran her hand down underneath his boxers and felt his hardness and heat and wanted nothing more than for him to thrust inside her warming both of them. Finally, the door slid open, Harvey kissed her into the bedroom and then fiddling with one foot he managed to shut the balcony door completely. Harvey then made simple work of her dress untying the laces that kept the top shut and revealed her round breasts and erect nipples all ready for him. He slipped the dress over Donna's head and she stood naked in front of him. She in the meantime had completely undone his trousers and they now pooled around his legs. Donna helped him drop his boxers and his erection was unencumbered no longer.

"Mama's here, baby," Donna said as she went to her knees to accommodate him in a different way than she had thought at first to do.

Harvey took her elbows in his hands and picked her up and said, 'No way, daddy's first."

He kissed her and carried her to the plush covered bed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Busy Chaos

**Author's Note: Let me just say I am a baseball fan. However, unlike Harvey, I am a Phila Phillies fan since birth. I know a lot about the sport and I bonded with my dad over baseball, and we know Harvey loves baseball, so I thought it would be good for him to experience it with his daughter. We know she's an athlete to by now. Thank you to all those who favorite this story and who are following it. I have two more chapters following this for an update. Leave a review if you wish. Thank you - carebearmaxi**

Chapter 19 - Busy Chaos

Donna's repertory group had a successful run for three weeks which put a bit of delay on Harvey's plans. To her disappointment, Kenzie and Harvey did not go shopping for Donna's engagement ring. The first weekend during Donna's rehearsals that he had wanted Kenzie to come down to New York was impossible as it was the weekend she was to have dress rehearsals for "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner". Kenzie's opening would be one week before her mother's. Harvey and Donna had both penned in Kenzie's play with indelible ink. Unfortunately, Donna had not been able to get out of her own rehearsals, so Harvey said he would be sure to attend the play. Kenzie was fantastic as Harvey had told Donna, but he admitted he wanted to kick the black kid who was playing her boyfriend. He just seemed a little too happy to playing the part of her fiancé.

"What are you going to do when she's really in love with a boy?" Donna asked after he had told her.

"I am not relishing when that happens. I may just kick the guy's ass because he wants my daughter in the way I want her mother," Harvey said smirking.

Donna just rolled her eyes. "You've got issues, Specter, you know that?"

They had a good laugh after that one. Now it was three weeks later, and it looked as if Harvey would not be taking his daughter again to look at rings for her mother. So this issue was something of which Kenzie decided to tackle her father at the Yankees' game that Sunday afternoon before her drive back to Connecticut.

When Harvey parked the car at his own special reserved parking spot, Kenzie was trying not to be impressed. She figured her father had something like that. Not only that but he had private entrance for the affluent season ticket holders. Harvey could have taken Kenzie up to the Pearson Specter Litt private suite the firm maintained there to impress corporate clients, but Harvey wanted his daughter's first experience at a Yankees' game the same as his was with his father. Although Harvey had been much younger when Gordon had taken him to a game, Harvey wanted his daughter to feel the same has he had. He wanted her to feel that there was nothing better than to sit in the crowd at a Yankees' game with your dad with a sauerkraut dripping hot dog in one hand and sipping a giant soda with the other. They had both brought their gloves as they were sitting in foul ball territory over the first base dugout.

The first inning Harvey and Kenzie did not talk much as they were concentrating on the game and their hot dogs. Every now and then Harvey would explain a nuance of the game to Kenzie who really seemed to absorb everything he said. The score was K.C. Royals 1 - NY Yankees 0.

The second inning was a little more lively as the Yankees put some men on the basepads. They scored two runs and went ahead of the Royals 2-1. A foul ball came close to them but shot over their heads. The fan above them made a great catch so they did not have to worry about the ball's ricochet or bouncing and falling on their heads.

After a couple of more innings , Harvey caught a foul ball which he gave it to his daughter and promised her that Brian McCann would sign it for her after the game. Kenzie was not a Yankees' fan being from Connecticut she was a Boston Red Sox fan, but she knew enough who was who in baseball knowing that Brian McCann had been a big pickup from the National League that year. The score at the bottom of the sixth inning was now Yankees 5 - Royals 2.

Kenzie took this moment to tackle the engagement ring issue.

"Dad," Kenzie asked as she heard Harvey call out an insult to one of the Royals players. She hoped her father did not know the guy personally. Harvey handled so many professional athletes as his clients that she hoped he was not making a big mistake.

"What is it, Kenzie? Would like another hot dog?" Harvey asked hastily keeping his focus on the game but not wanting to ignore his daughter.

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I ate enough for a week," Kenzie said rubbing her stomach.

"Good. So what can I do for you?" Harvey wondered as his attention was taken away by a Royals homerun which now made the score Yankees 5 - Royals 3.

"Are we going to go pick out a ring for mom?"

Harvey was afraid she was going to answer that question. It was not that he did not want to it was just that there was no time this weekend after all. He knew she had been disappointed three weeks ago when she was to have come down, but Kenzie had not counted on the advanced schedule of her own play. The previous night Kenzie had attended the ballet with Rachel and Louis while Donna had a performance. Harvey had spent that time working with Mike on a case that was due in court next week. Then, Donna had a matinee performance at this moment which was why Harvey thought it would be a great time for him to bond with his daughter over baseball.

Turning around to look at her while she talked, Harvey said, 'There's been no time, sweetie. I was thinking, though, that maybe next weekend you could come and we could make sure to go..." _Klunk!_ Harvey had taken a foul ball to the back of the head for the moment he happened to look away. Luckily it hadn't been a line drive Harvey probably would have lost consciousness. Kenzie reached for the ball which had fallen on the ground behind Harvey and retrieved it before some other young person had grabbed for it. Now she had two foul balls. Both would be special to her because one her father caught for her and the other her father had gotten hit with shielding her from the ball. Harvey rubbed the back of his head and checked to see if there had been any blood. There hadn't been but Harvey knew his head was going to have one huge bump in the back. A stadium worker came down to see if he wanted to see a medic that they happened to have at the ballpark for this type of occasion. Harvey waved the guard off kindly and then settled with Kenzie and back to their conversation.

"Are you ok, dad?" Kenzie asked as she rubbed the back of her father's head.

"Sure. Your old man's tougher than a baseball hitting him," Harvey responded smiling.

"Whew! You got one huge knot there, Dad," Kenzie said rubbing it.

"Ouch, honey, it still stings. It doesn't look that bad, does it?" Harvey asked turning to show Kenzie and knew that when Donna saw it she was going to give him a lecture.

"We could leave early, dad. It's only three. Aren't there jewelry stores open in Manhattan on a Sunday afternoon?"

"I guess, but I never leave a game early. I stay until the last out. It's like leaving the theater before the final act," Harvey explained.

"Ok, I get it. It's sacrilegious to leave before the last out when you're at the ballpark. I get it, dad."

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Harvey asked concerned. She had been so excited when they got there she was practically bouncing out of her Nikes.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, I guess," Kenzie said yawning. "I've got school and a softball game on Monday."

"You can always sleep on the way back to Connecticut. I'm good on my own. You don't have to keep me awake," Harvey offered thinking that maybe she was also a little disappointed.

Harvey took a minute to examine Kenzie with fatherly concern. Her wavy red hair was tied back in a ponytail which fit through the adjustable belt at the back of her Red Sox cap. Harvey had promised to buy her stuff at the ball park but he was very disappointed when she would not relent on the Red Sox cap. She had explained that loyalty was loyalty and if you did not choose a side what good were you? Harvey smirked at that. Nothing like quoting him to him. Mackenzie was definitely his daughter. Her head was down and taking his forefinger lifted her chin so he could look at her in the eye.

"You're disappointed that we aren't picking out a ring for your mom, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, that's the reason I wanted to come here so bad...besides seeing mom, of course. We were supposed to do that three weeks ago, but my stupid play got in the way. You know I wanted to quit that dumb play after you told me your plan."

Harvey eyes popped wide open in shock.

"I'm glad you didn't. You were spectacular. I even surreptitiously made a little video on my phone, so I could show your mom how great you were. How did you like kissing that guy?" Harvey could not help but ask. At the time Kenzie seemed to take it in stride but there was one other part where she was supposed to kiss him and he could not help but see kissing this young boy was the last thing she wanted.

"Dad, I didn't have a choice. It was part of the play. I didn't like it. I'm not so sure I like being kissed," Kenzie told her dad.

"I'm glad to hear you say that in a way. However, someday some man will come along and all you want is to be kissed by him," Harvey said to Kenzie putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"You mean like you and mom?"

"Exactly."

The roar of the crowd suddenly drew their attention back to the game. It seemed that the Yankees' were on a homerun tear.

After this short pause, Kenzie decided to tackle him again. The game was almost over now. It was the bottom of the eighth inning and the Yankees had a commanding lead of 10-3. It looked like it might be a great Yankee's victory.

"Dad," Kenzie said.

"Yes, Kenzie," Harvey said and this time his eyes were going to stay on the game. He didn't want to get hit in the head again. The first time was embarrassing enough.

"You're not just procrastinating, are you? I mean did you get cold feet or something?"

Harvey smirked. "Let's talk about this after the game, ok?"

"Ok," Kenzie pouted.

The Yankees scored two more in the bottom of their eighth and won over the Royals 12-3. The happy crowd leaving the ballpark was crushing. Harvey took Kenzie's hand to be sure he did not lose her in the tumult of happy, drunk, Yankees' fans. He could only imagine what would happen if he came home to Donna without their daughter in tow.

 _"So scared of being a father, so you dumped her, right?_ " Harvey imagined Donna saying as she would stand there with her hand on her hip giving him a most evil stare. Harvey did not want to upset that apple cart. Besides being Kenzie's father was such a joy to him that he would never do anything to damage the relationship he now had with her.

Harvey did finally manage to take Kenzie back to the Yankees' clubhouse where Harvey had carte blanche and was immediately welcomed. Brian McCann was happy to meet Harvey and his daughter. She had Brian McCann sign one ball and Carlos Beltran the other. She admired both players, but she wanted them to know that she really was a Boston Red Sox fan. They were gracious enough to understand and that they were happy she was a good luck charm since they won against the KC Royals the first place team in the American League Central Division. The Yankees were fighting for first place in their own American League East Division so if they could amass wins in a tight race it did not matter the opponent.

When they climbed into the car and Harvey had secured his daughter into the front passenger seat much to her disdain he noticed as she rolled her eyes at him with impatience. Harvey laughed and took his time getting to his side of the car.

"Ok, let's cut right to it. No, I have not changed my mind. I have come to it. There really was not enough time to go to Tiffany's or some other fine jeweler. However, you can do some research for me. Ask your mom or observe your mother's jewelry and see what she may like and then email them to me and I will look over what you have picked out. I want to make it as special and as unique as she is. Have we got a deal?"

Kenzie sighed and said, "Well, you know, dad, my schedule is pretty stiff this week. Not only do I have softball but the choral concert is at the end of the week. Are you and mom coming?"

Harvey relied on Donna to keep him informed of all schedules and that included Kenzie's activities as well. Harvey would not lie to his daughter, but he did mention that he would have to check what his court schedule was on Friday. He supposed for one day of the week, Donna could have her understudy perform in lieu of her. Harvey thought how glad he would be in a few weeks when his life was not caught up in such chaos. He also looked forward to the day when he would have both his daughter and her mother under his roof at the same time for all time.

Later that night after he had dropped Roberta and Mackenzie in Connecticut, Harvey arrived back at the condo to find Donna already asleep. She left him a note itemizing what he had to do when he got home as well as his schedule for the morning. He took his keys and placed them on the kitchen counter and hung his jacket on the hook in the hallway and silently stepped into the bedroom. There she was sound asleep. Harvey could not help his heart swelling with love when he looked at her and then he remembered the lump on his head.

"Did you remember to ice it?" came the voice from the bed in the dark.

"Donna? Are you awake?"

"Of course, I'm awake, silly," Donna said rising and then clapping on the lights in the spacious bedroom.

"How'd you know I got hit with a foul ball?" He questioned as he gingerly touched the back of his head and then crept closer to the bed sitting on it finally next to his love.

"Well, I could tell because normally you walk flat footed with conviction...Kenzie texted me," Donna said finally.

"I'm fine. There was no blood, no passing out, nothing like that," Harvey reassured her and gave her kiss on the lips.

"Thank Goodness. We wouldn't want the solid Harvey Specter show that he is a human being and can get hurt like one now, would we?" Donna said taking her hand and placing in behind Harvey's head. She started to run her fingers over his short hair on the back of his head and then her hand grazed the lump.

"You really should get some ice on that," Donna said as she got out of bed and walked over to the ice bucket under the bar in the bedroom. It was still pretty cold. She was glad because she had only worn one of Harvey's T-shirts to bed and didn't want to have to traipse to the refrigerator in the kitchen and freeze her butt off.

"Is that my T-shirt?" Harvey asked appalled. That was always the way. Women always decided it was ok to confiscate his clothes. He lost more dress shirts and t-shirts that way.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it? I promise I will not be like your bimbos and leave with it like a one night stand souvenir from Harvey Specter's sex palace," Donna said amused at how annoyed Harvey was at her wearing one of his shirts.

"Donna, I really didn't mean it that way," Harvey said as she came back to bed with an icepack. _Where the hell did I have that stashed?_ He could not remember the last time he had to use an ice pack. Maybe it was in his gym bag from when he went sparring a few months ago. Harvey never needed to wear head gear because he had been boxing since he was a kid. What usually happened is the sparring partner always needed to be iced down after Harvey punched him into holy hell.

"I found the icepack in your gym bag and I found the t-shirt in your drawer," Donna said as she placed the icepack in the back of Harvey's head with her hand and then she demanded that he lie down so it would stay in place.

"You didn't pass out or anything because if you did you're going to the emergency room. I don't want you to die on me in the middle of the night. I don't think that's such a nice thing that I would have to tell Mackenzie..."

Suddenly he could stand no more of her hovering and grabbed her by the waist pulling her on top of him and kissed her deeply and longingly. He had been wanting to do that all day. When they finally came up for air, they both looked into each other's eyes and laughed. It felt so good to be free like that. Free to tease each other, free to play with one another, and most of all, free to love each other.

"I have been waiting to do that since you left this morning," Harvey said. "I need you, Donna, and I love you so much."

"I love you, too, so much, Harvey. I missed you and Kenzie. Did she have a good time at the game? I know she's a devout Red Sox fan, so I do not think you're going to break her of it when she comes to live with us."

"Well, she's loyal to her team. I understand a little about that," Harvey said and kissed her again. "How did your performance go today?" Harvey put his arm around Donna and she came to lay next to him with her head on his chest. She loved being right there next to his heart and feeling him in her arms and feeling safe in his. She now knew what "Waiting to Exhale" meant.

"I received two standing ovations and a huge bunch of roses in my dressing room," Donna said kissing Harvey's chest and squeezing him tight.

"Well I figured you would still know I was thinking of you when I couldn't sit and watch you perform again. Did you like them?

"They were beautiful, but you didn't have to send me flowers. You were there opening night that was very special," Donna said kissing Harvey's chest.

"Is Mitchell behaving himself?" Harvey asked.

"Mitchell hasn't been there for the last three performances. His understudy has been doing a terrific job."

"Please tell me it's not Louis," Harvey asked laughing. "I couldn't stop laughing at the picture of last year when he was in doublet and hose!"

"Louis did a great job last year. No, Mitchell's understudy wasn't Louis. You know Louis knows every word of everything that Shakespeare ever wrote," Donna told Harvey.

"I'm sure he does. He never had many girlfriends. What else was he supposed to do with his empty nights?"

"Harvey! That's a mean thing to say and you know it!"

"Yes, you're right. I take it back. He will make some woman a wonderful husband someday," Harvey placated kissing the top of Donna's head.

Donna began to drift off when she remembered about Harvey's lump on his head.

"Oh, don't be surprised if I wake you every two hours to make sure that you're still coherent."

"Yes, dear..."


	20. Chapter 20 - Oops Not Another One

Chapter 20

Donna's play finally closed the middle of June. The repertory company's next production was going to be a musical and Donna was considering taking her friends' advice and auditioning for the lead. It was going to be a Rodgers & Hammerstein musical was all she heard before she left for the night after the closing cast party. She had not been privy to the details as she had informed Harvey when he picked her up.

Harvey smiled and remained quiet after she had told him the news. He did not want to spoil her happiness, but he was hoping that she was going to give up the theater for a little bit. She managed never to let him down professionally. She still was the best legal assistant in town for him, but he was hoping to return to having her with him when he returned home at night. Besides Kenzie was pushing him for the weekend when he would go buy the ring and propose. Kenzie had been as good as her word and emailed him links to all sorts of rings that she thought her mother would love. It was a good thing that money was no object because most of the styles his daughter had chosen cost more than most of the designer dresses and handbags he had purchased for Donna through the years all summed together.

"So...what's up?" Donna said in that inimitable way of hers.

"Ok, you haven't looked me in the eye since I got in the car which usually means you have something on your mind but you're not going to tell me because somehow I have delivered some unexpected news. You also haven't told me about what you and Kenzie talked about while I was at the party. I know you talked to Kenzie because you always have this special glint in your eye and you don't re-gel your hair when you have been speaking with your daughter. I also assume it is about me because the silence between us always becomes deafening when I know you and Kenzie have been conspiring. Have I missed anything?"

Harvey let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. _How does that woman do that?_ _She should be an interrogator. No government would have secrets with anybody when Donna was on the job._

"Ok, you caught me. Yes, I have been talking to Kenzie about you. We've been working on this surprise for the last month and a half. I was waiting until you had some free time after your run. I thought you would have some free time now."

"Well, I don't have to be in the next play. I have heard rumors that the musical will be _Carousel_. I love the music, but I don't think I could sing the lead anyway. It's probably out of my range. However, it doesn't mean I would not want to be in the chorus or the supporting actress. Actually, I thought you might be able to help me with my audition."

Harvey then looked at her as if she had grown 16 eyeballs. "How the hell would I do that? I love music, but I'm not a musician and I sure as hell don't know one musical from another."

"You can read music, can't you?"

Harvey turned the corner into the car garage below their building. He pulled into the parking spot and turned off the engine. He turned to look at her and gave her the most heartfelt sorry look with large puppy dog eyes she ever saw cross his face.

"What's the matter, Harvey?"

"Donna, I love you, you know that, but I couldn't help a baby learn her ABC's with as much as I know about reading music. I told you. I gave up trying to be a musician a long time ago."

"That bad, huh? Well, I should have known. You can't be a great lawyer, boyfriend, father, lover AND a good musician, too. That's just too much, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's that bad. I am humbled to admit that I am not great at everything. I know that will depress you because you have put me on a pedestal..."

"Oh, please... you put me on a pedestal. That's ok," Donna said leaning into Harvey for a kiss. "I bet I know who can help me find somebody."

"Donna, not Louis, please..." Harvey begged. Once Louis got her in his grip, no longer would he not have a secretary he would no longer have a girlfriend. Louis would totally smother Donna with instruction and feed that perennial vicarious living he would be doing through their common love of all things musical and perfection.

"What made you think I was thinking of Louis? I know a closet musician and she doesn't like everyone to know that she is," Donna said slyly looking at Harvey.

"You don't mean...her? Really?" Harvey asked realizing about whom Donna meant.

"Yep," Donna said popping her 'p'.

Harvey thought if she was the one woman he knew she was talking about he could finagle his way around her and give Donna her ring and they could be married before Donna even hit the auditions.

Jessica was busy writing up a paper for her secretary to revise when Harvey strode into her office and closed the door. He had his hands in his pockets and that sarcastically patient look on his face when she looked up to see him standing in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?" Jessica asked resuming her writing.

Harvey unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down.

"If this is an inconvenient time I can come back," Harvey volunteered as Jessica had not stopped her writing.

"No, I am almost finished this. One more minute."

Jessica finished and dotted an "i" before looking up at Harvey. She sat back in her plush chair, crossed her legs and leaning her elbows on the arms of her chair she steepled her fingers saying, "So what can I do for you?"

"You can convince my girlfriend that her voice isn't right for the part she wants to play in the musical her repertory company is going to perform during their next run."

"Ok, Harvey. First things first, how did you know that I was the one that Donna would turn to help her learn the music for the audition?"

"Well... I have my ways. Donna more or less told me. I knew it wasn't Rachel because she's about as good a musician as I am. I also don't know of anyone else here that Donna could ask. I know you sang growing up and at college before you went to Harvard Law."

"Now why would I want to take time out of my precious day to help your secretary, girlfriend, whatever, to achieve playing Julie Jordan in Carousel? Second of all, why would I want to disappoint her like that? Do we have something up our sleeve, Mr. Specter?" Jessica gave Harvey a sly smile.

"Yes, we do. I have been waiting until I have Donna back home at night before I ask her to marry me. I have been in cohoots with my daughter the last month and a half as to what type of ring Donna would love and would culminate in her agreeing to be my wife."

Jessica smiled wide and clapped her hands together. "I knew it!"

"What did you know?"

"Donna came to me today to ask me to help her with her audition but she said that you weren't too crazy about her doing this musical. She knew it wasn't her work because that had not changed then she said she bet it was something to do with her not being home too much the last month and a half."

"Ok, so she knew. Big deal. She's Donna. She knows everything. However, she hasn't figured out that I now desperately want to make her Mrs. Specter as soon as I can. Also that is the one rule my daughter had. She wasn't going to switch her names around legally until I made her mother my legal spouse."

"I knew that Mackenzie was a tough girl. I really like her. She is the best of both you and Donna. I understand she was to come up for some weeks during the summer. Is she out of school yet?"

"She has one more week and then I'm going to Connecticut to bring her home with us for about three weeks. I'm sure she'll be in the office once or twice while she's here."

"Maybe you could put her to work while she's here to see if maybe she would like to work in a law office when she grows up."

Harvey laughed out loud. "I fought you for an associate and never liked the one I chose, and now you trust me to put my daughter to work?"

"Mike didn't turn out bad considering he's not really a lawyer. Well, Donna, can find something for her to do. Maybe she can help Rachel with her work. She can teach her about the law library."

"I hope not. By the way, Rachel is my associate, too. So if she has time to teach my daughter about the law library, I need to give her more work. Besides, you're changing the subject, counselor. I didn't come here to talk about my daughter. I came here so you could dash my future fiancée's musical aspirations just long enough for her and me to get married."

"Harvey...I'm surprised. Do you really want me to hurt Donna so unnecessarily? Why don't you just tell her what you have planned. You should know by now that keeping things from Donna only makes it worse."

Harvey shook his head back and forth. "I'm afraid she won't say yes because she's too busy with the play. I waited all this time because her personal focus would be back on Kenzie and me."

"Has little Harvey been neglected? Is that what you're really saying?"

"No, of course not, Jessica. Seeing Donna happy makes me happy. I just want her to take some time off from the theater and concentrate on us again. I want us to be a family. This is still pretty new to me. I'm spoiled, you know that. Used to getting my own way. What really gets me is that my daughter is so shrewd a negotiator, like someone else we know, that she will not acknowledge to the world she's my daughter until all three of us share my name."

"So you're doing this to appease Mackenzie?"

"Yes and that I love Donna with all my heart and really want her to be mine legally."

"Harvey. Just tell the woman yourself, bring your daughter down here, and buy that damn ring already. Donna's musical aspirations will be forgotten the minute you propose."

"Are you sure? Because she was very convincing the other day when we drove home from the cast party that she was going to be sure to make the lead or be in the chorus or whatever."

"Look. I will make a bargain with you. I will delay helping her with her audition if you will choose a ring and ask her already. I'm a woman in case that has slipped your mind and I can be just as romantic as the next one. So, I guarantee once you propose every other thought except ones about your wedding and being your wife will leave her mind. Understand?"

"Ok, it's a bargain."

"Get the hell out of my office, Harvey, and win that goddamn case I handed you this morning."

"What case?"

"The condemned housing project. You need to negotiate with the city for a refund for the client."

"Oh, that one..."

"You handed it off to Mike, didn't you?" Jessica asked disappointed. She knew Harvey hated dealing with the city hierarchy, but Harvey's negotiation skills were legendary. That's why she gave it to him.

"No. Mike's a fifth year. He's got his own cases, like you told me," Harvey said looking innocent having no recollection what the case was before he handed it off.

"So to whom did you hand it off?"

"Rachel."

Harvey then hurriedly closed the door to Jessica's office before she hit him with the cushion she had thrown at him.

Harvey walked back to his desk and saw his beloved red head sitting at her desk typing away. He smiled and mouthed "I love you" as he walked by and she smiled back and blew him a kiss. It was amazing this feeling of no longer hiding how much he was in love with this woman whom he trusted completely and who had always given him her all one hundred percent. Harvey could not wait to make her his wife. He could not wait to get her new engraved nameplate that said "Donna Specter" and would proclaim to all comers that she was his. It had not dawned on Harvey that most people already thought that without proclaiming the name change aloud.

He closed the door to his office but he instinctively knew that the intercom was on so he could not call Mackenzie yet. Kenzie would be home in an hour at 3:30 pm, so he thought he would just turn away from facing Donna's desk and start texting Kenzie as his chair faced the view of Manhattan from his 50th floor window.

 _ **Hi Kenzie**_

 _ **Daddy here. We can move up our plan soon. I have all the pictures you sent and I think we can make a good choice this weekend.**_

 _ **Text me back**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Daddy**_

About half hour later, Harvey's text message tone sounded. Luckily his phone was in his pants pocket and out of earshot of the intercom.

 _ **Hi Dad**_

 _ **Kenzie returning your text as instructed. Good. Are you coming to get me or are you sending Ray for me? It's a good thing you picked this weekend because Grandmom is going to stay with Aunt Carol and her family for the weekend. I told her that I was going to Manhattan anyway, so she didn't have to worry about me being alone all weekend.**_

 _ **Did mom tell you about Ms. Jessica helping her out with her musical audition? I bet you're not too crazy about mom spending more time away from you. I'm not either. I'm excited about finally having not only my mom but my dad with me on a daily basis.**_

 _ **Just let me know what time you or Ray is picking me up on Friday. BTW I can miss Monday. I already had most of my finals. Monday is a half day and the only thing going on is finals.**_

 _ **Love you, dad**_

 _ **Mackenzie Specter :-)**_

Harvey smiled when he saw how Kenzie had signed off. He placed the phone in his suit jacket pocket. Another amazing feeling that he never thought he would enjoy. He had dampened down his feelings of fatherhood thinking that he was not made of the right stuff to be a father. He knew the difference between being a father and someone whom you could call a dad. Harvey constantly wanted to live up that expectation because he knew that was the expectation in his child's eyes when she looked at him for the first time so few months ago.

"Donna!" He called needing to get back to being professional as he had some more cases with on which he had to close.

"Hi sweetie!" Donna said hugging her daughter as she walked into the penthouse door with her father.

"Hi mom!" Kenzie responded hugging her mother very tightly. She had missed her so much. The last time she had been in Manhattan was her mother's opening weekend. Kenzie had spent most of that weekend with her father, Aunt Rachel, and Mr. Litt since her mother had been in such demand for performances. She was hoping that her mother would not have the same schedule if she was in the musical. She was actually surprised when Donna told her she wanted to audition for the musical lead. Mackenzie, of course, was familiar with "Carousel" and knew most of the music herself but Kenzie thought her mother would have trouble with the score let alone that she had never had a single voice lesson. That kind of singing was tough. Her mother, however, was blessed and able to work miracles so it would not surprise Mackenzie if the producers changed the whole key in which the whole musical was written just to accommodate such a wonderful actress as Donna.

It was late Friday evening that Harvey had decided to pick Kenzie up himself. He left Donna at the firm finishing up her work and told her to call Ray when she wanted to go home. All of Donna's stuff had still not been brought to the condo, so she told Harvey she was returning to her little Brooklyn apartment and finish packing up the little things she had forgotten. Her furniture was still in the apartment and Donna had maintained paying the rent because she still had not been too sure of Harvey. She was growing more sure of him every day, but she reserved the right in the event something dreadful prevailed. Donna watched as Harvey and Kenzie took to his study and had their heads together studying something on the internet. Donna wanted to see what the fascination was but decided she liked observing from afar how comfortable Kenzie was now with her father that she put her head on Harvey's shoulder as he typed and they looked at the changing screens together. Like father, like daughter Donna thought as she took Kenzie's suitcase into the spare bedroom which eventually would be Kenzie's when they decided to live as a family unit.

Donna was happy with her life right now. She thought about Harvey's plans to one day make her his wife. He had told her it would happen he just could not put the date to it. She knew he sometimes still had insecurities, but Donna also knew that Mackenzie's stipulation about her name change fed Harvey's incentive to make Donna his wife. Donna had been so busy with the play over the last couple of months that she had not really thought about what she would say if and when Harvey proposed. Donna, of course, would say "yes" but she wanted to know if Harvey was really serious or was just going to propose to get Kenzie to change her last name to Specter. Then again, their kid was not above subterfuge and extortion either. Donna glanced one more time at the two people at the computer and smiled before unpacking Mackenzie Specter Paulsen, Paulsen Specter's suitcase.

"Dad," Kenzie asked as she watched the screen change from one diamond ring to another.

"As much as I love your head on my shoulder, sweetie, weren't you supposed to look out for your mother in case she's hovering?" Harvey asked quietly. He loved that Mackenzie was affectionate with him. He thought that might not happen considering that they were still examining one another two months into knowing each other. It had now been almost five months and two weeks since that day that Donna had informed him that he had fathered a child with her.

"I checked. She is in my room putting away my stuff."

"Ok, good. Now, which one of these were you saying you thought she would really like?"

"Go back one screen. There it is!" Kenzie pointed to the single 2 carat heart shaped diamond on a platinum band with side diamonds in a Tiffany setting.

"It also has wedding bands to match for you and mom in case you were interested in something for yourself that announces "I'm taken". You are going to wear a wedding band, aren't you? I mean I know that being single and available was part of your charm with your female clients..."

"Before you go on, missy, of course, I'm going to wear a wedding band. I'm marrying your mother and I'm proud of it. Besides which I haven't slept around for a long time now young lady. Not that that is any of your business," Harvey said smiling while pinching her cheek.

"Seriously, honey, I know I haven't explained a lot about your grandmother, my mother, to you which has always been my Achilles' heel and the reason I never got married before this; however, I think you should know that once I am committed to something, I am loyal and especially in a marriage I would never cheat on your mother or even think of it. If I thought I wasn't ready, I would never have told you I was," Harvey said after he turned toward Kenzie and took both of her hands in his and stared at her with serious brown eyes.

"Just checking. You're right. I don't know much about Grandmom Specter, but mom has told me that she hurt your family and that when it comes to family you place loyalty above all things. I'm the same way. That's why I could never want to know you if you hurt mom after all this time. Five and half months and at least three of promising that you wanted to marry her, so I would think it horrible if you changed your tune."

Harvey bowed his head and then looking back up at Kenzie said, "You know. You are too damned grownup for your age. Had to be your mother's doing."

Mackenzie smiled at her father's remark and then they had to scramble to hide the screen on the computer as they heard Donna's voice from another room asking, "What was my doing?"

Harvey hit the print key and sent Mackenzie to go answer her mother's question before she came storming into the music room to see for what she was being blamed.


	21. Chapter 21 - Breakfast Plans

**Author's note: I am also a huge musical fan. So I apologize for those who are not familiar with R &H's Carousel. Also Jessica telling Donna how to sing in this one is a quote from my own choir director. This story has taken on a life of its own, so I appreciate all those readers who have stuck with me while I plan this journey into Harvey and Donna's past and future. Thank you. Leave a review if so driven - Carebearmaxi**

Chapter 21 - Breakfast Plans

Saturday dawned beautiful and warm. It was mid-June after all. Harvey blinked as the bright sunlight came in through the large balcony windows. The drapes were half closed but the early morning sunshine apparently shone through the part that was open. That was one thing about Donna. She did like some privacy. Harvey had figured that no one could see him and anyone else at that altitude unless it was a passing helicopter and then again Harvey's ego was such that he did not care. He thought everyone would be jealous of him and the bevy of beauties he slept with over the years. Living with Donna had brought much change meaning that her clothes were in his closet, her makeup and myriad of female toiletries cluttered his bathroom counter, and she liked to leave her shoes lying all over the place. He knew she was never a neatnick. She was extremely organized, but he supposed after living with her for a few months now, being neat and organized does not always follow hand in hand. Harvey had become a neatnick by osmosis since he had spent so seldom time at home except at night either to sleep or to bring a woman home for entertainment. He got used to his house not being out of order.

The one item that Donna had insisted on being changed that had solely belonged to Harvey in all the years he had lived here was the mattress on his bed. He stretched now on his side watching her sleep remembering the conversation a couple of months ago.

 _"No, I am not sleeping with you on a permanent basis on the same mattress where you had sex with not only Scottie, I presume, but a bunch of other women that I had never met nor wish to know," Donna had said standing in front of the bed while he lay on it waiting for her to join him. It was the middle of a Saturday morning and they had gone first to her place to retrieve some necessary items for her and then Harvey had wanted to be playful and make love; therefore, Donna had found him already in bed expecting her to just join him there._

 _"Honey, we changed the sheets. It's not like we haven't already done it here. Donna," Harvey reasoned with that whiny kind of voice he only used when he wanted something from her. "Also the first night, we made love in your bed where I am sure you bedded more than just me in all these years."_

 _"Well, when it comes to sexual prowess, I know I'm better, but I think you can take the cake for more partners. Remember, I'm almost celibate compared to you. I have had maybe one or two since you that first time. You have had... let me count...Scottie, Lisa that woman from the restaurant who will never speak to you again now that you're with me and that other chick from your car club, also there's a female snitch I know you have probably bedded..."_

 _"How did you know about her and how do you know I slept with her, too?"_

 _Donna just stared at him. "Come on, Harvey, how do I not know? I'm Donna."_

 _Harvey rose from the bed and put on his boxers._

 _"Ok, you win. We get a new mattress...TODAY!" Harvey insisted as he walked over to Donna who had remained fully clothed. He forcefully grabbed her by her waist and moved his hips sinuously over her hips so she could feel how serious he was about same day delivery._

Harvey smiled at Donna's sleeping form and said to himself: _Today I purchase something much more important than a silly mattress. You have no idea._ He then kissed her cheek gently as she was always quick to wake whenever she felt him move. He put on his dark blue velour bathrobe and tiptoed his way to Mackenzie's room.

Before he could get there, he walked a little faster as he smelled cooking in the kitchen. _Mackenzie?_

"Kenzie?"

"Oh, hi, dad," Kenzie said as she flipped a pancake over. "I hope you don't mind. I was trying to surprise you and mom by serving you breakfast in bed this morning."

Harvey walked into the kitchen bar and focused on the counter which was strewn with milk, eggs, flour, sugar, cinnamon and sweet cream. Harvey picked up the sweet cream from the counter and looked at his daughter.

"Looks like you figured out the ingredients of the Special Specter pancakes?"

"Dad anyone could figure it out. I just needed to taste how wonderfully sweet they are to figure out the ingredients. Here I have a couple ready right now," Kenzie said handing Harvey a plate with three pancakes on it.

Harvey reached for the butter and syrup. While he prepared his pancakes for consumption he asked Kenzie.

"Do you remember what we're doing today?"

"How can I forget? I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Mom is going to Ms. Jessica's today, right?"

"Yes, it's all arranged," Harvey said _sotto voce_ in case Donna had risen and was surreptitiously eavesdropping. He knew how quiet she could be. Donna missed her calling as a private eye.

Harvey cut a piece of his pancake slathered with syrup and butter, "Oh, Kenzie, this is delicious! I better watch myself. You're going to be a better cook than I am."

"I'm already better than mom," Kenzie said.

"I must agree. I hate to say this but cooking is one of the few things that Donna Paulsen does NOT do well. I always wondered why she pushed me to cook when we stay home. I don't mind, though. I actually enjoy it."

"So," Kenzie whispered to her father. "Where are we going? Tiffany's?"

"Not exactly. We are going to get that heart shaped diamond ring you picked out with the matching wedding bands only I want to customize it a little." Harvey said.

"Won't that take longer to get so that will delay your proposal, won't it?" Mackenzie was a little disappointed. She was hoping this was not another method of her father's because he gotten cold feet.

"It shouldn't. I know some people who could expedite delivery."

"One of your clients, I suppose?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes, actually, I directed Mike and Rachel to them to design their wedding bands."

"Really?"

"When the store owners became my clients they had one store and they carried all lines of expensive jewelry, Tiffany's, Helzberg, etc. Now they have five stores in major cities and cut their own designs as well. One of their customizing stores is in Manhattan in Jeweler's Row."

"And we're going there?"

Harvey leaned over the bar and looking both ways said softly to his daughter, "As soon as you're dressed and your mom is on her way to Jessica's."

Mackenzie took a seat on the barstool next to her dad and asked, "How's mom getting there?"

"Jessica's coming here in about an hour to pick her up," Harvey said finishing the orange juice that Kenzie had poured for him.

They both turned to each other at the very loud alarm clock clanging. Luckily Donna was quick on the mark and hit it before Harvey and Kenzie ran in there to throw it across the room.

Donna was awake because Harvey could hear her moaning as she got out of bed. "Harvey! Kenzie!"

"Come on lazy. Get out of that bed," Harvey said as he walked back into the bedroom. Expecting to find her in the bathroom ready for a shower, Harvey and Kenzie glanced at the bed and saw that Donna was still in it.

"Mom, don't you have your lesson with Ms. Jessica, today?"

"It's not a lesson, Kenzie. It's a preparation for an audition. Yes, I do," Donna said and then put a hand to her mouth and stomach.

"Oh, I'm not feeling very well," Donna said as she closed her eyes. She felt so nauseous. She could not really understand. "Remind me never to eat from that shitty Thai place again. I think they have finally poisoned me."

"I'll get you some ginger ale. Donna, Jessica will be here in an hour. Don't you think you'd better get a move on?" Harvey asked carefully.

"Trying to get rid of me for some reason, you two? I have only one eye open and you both look like you're ready to pounce on me if I don't get out of this bed."

"I just don't want you to piss off Jessica. You know how punctual she is in the office, and now she is taking her own time to do you a favor, so I don't think you should keep her waiting." Harvey said and walked out of the bedroom.

"Come here and give your mom a hug, Kenzie," Donna said rising to a sitting position and holding her arms out for her daughter.

Mackenzie went to her mom and gave her the biggest hug. While Mackenzie was hugging her, Donna confessed, "I'm fine. I just want to know what you two are planning while I'm at Jessica's singing my butt off..."

Mackenzie released her mother and said, "Nothing. Dad and I are going to go downtown to his gym and show me how to box."

Donna's eyes became wide. "Boxing? Well, it can't hurt and it's a great way to stay in shape, but you won't have to worry about that for a long time. Why did you never want to come to the yoga studio? It's very relaxing and it does help you become more flexible. What am I saying? You're only twelve."

"Well, true, but I seem to be gaining a lot of weight lately," Kenzie said.

"You're going through puberty, honey. That's usually when you get your best features. You're my daughter so I must say you will be fabulous. You are fabulous. Come here," Donna said and embraced Kenzie one more time squeezing her tight.

"I love you Mackenzie Specter."

"I love you, too, mom."

Harvey answered the door as he heard Jessica knock.

"Good morning, Jessica. Donna will be here in a minute," Harvey said as he stood aside to let Jessica through the door.

"Have we made our purchase yet?" Jessica asked in a lowered voice.

"Today. I'm taking Kenzie and we're heading to Jeweler's Row," Harvey said finishing his toast. He could not believe how hungry he was today. He looked down at his loose fitting shirt and thought _if I get much bigger I'm going to look pregnant! Gotta get to the gym...ugh!_

"You're going to see your client over there, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mackenzie did her research and we talked about it and we think we know exactly what Donna would like in an engagement ring."

"Well, you'd better not ask for a raise. If I know Donna it's going to be expensive," Jessica laughed and took a seat at the breakfast bar where she spotted Kenzie cleaning up.

"Hi, Ms. Jessica," said Kenzie waving with her free hand while she cleaned the sink with the other. "I'm sorry you missed breakfast. I made dad's special pancakes."

"That's ok, Kenzie. Maybe next time. How are you? Did you get to the 8th grade?" Jessica asked knowing the answer.

"Really, Ms. Jessica, I'm Mackenzie, of course I did."

"I knew you would. How about your mom? Do you think she can make the audition to get the lead?"

"I'm not so sure, but like I was saying to dad, I think they would change the entire musical just to accommodate mom's huge talent," Kenzie said proudly.

"I thought I heard my title being bandied about," Donna said as she breezed into the kitchen searching through one of her Pravda bags looking for something. "Here it is."

"Here what is, Donna?" Harvey asked as he came back from the direction of the bedroom, dressed in his suit pants and a white t-shirt, carrying a cup of coffee and placing it on the counter.

"My key. I thought I left it in this handbag," Donna said giving Harvey a quick kiss as he breezed by. Turning to Jessica she questioned, "You're ready to go?"

"Yes, my piano is all warmed and the score is waiting at home waiting for its singer," Jessica said as she rose from the chair and followed Donna down the hall to the penthouse door.

Turning to face Harvey and Kenzie she noticed they were right behind her. She practically stepped on her daughter. Donna was dressed casually in her blue jeans, denim blue button down blouse tucked in her jeans and a pair of black ballet flats on her feet.

"Now, Harvey, don't beat your daughter up too badly. She doesn't need a black eye to encourage anyone else to fight her, ok?"

Harvey looked at Kenzie as if to say _what cockamamie story did you tell your mother?_ However, he winked at her and played along.

"Of course not. She won't be sparring with anyone. I'm teaching her boxing from a pure fitness standpoint."

"Ok, talk to ya later. Love you two," Donna called as she closed the door behind her.

"Love, you, too," Harvey and Mackenzie called back.

As soon as the door was shut, Kenzie finished dressing and Harvey took a quick shower and changed into a suit. He insisted on Mackenzie wearing one of her dresses to look the part of being Harvey Specter's daughter. If they had not been visiting one of Harvey's clients, Kenzie was pretty sure they would have gone ring shopping in jeans and t-shirts. She did not care, though. She was so excited because finally her mom would get her prayers answered and Mackenzie would be closer to having her parents with her all the time.

"Mr. Specter, so nice to see you!" Mr. Rosenthal greeted Harvey as he walked into the spacious shop.

"Benjamin, nice to see you, too. What did I tell you last time? Call me Harvey." Harvey said to Benjamin Rosenthal the rather young proprietor of Pincer's Custom Jewelers.

"Harvey."

"Let me introduce my daughter to you, Mackenzie Specter Benjamin Rosenthal...Ben Mackenzie," Harvey said as he watched the proprietor and his daughter shake hands.

"You can call me Kenzie," Mackenzie offered sounding just like Harvey exuding confidence.

Benjamin Rosenthal had just celebrated his 35th birthday. He was not married but he had inherited the jewelry business when his father Jacob Rosenthal had died late last year at the young age of sixty. After his father's death, Benjamin had been introduced to Harvey with the intention of better understanding the ramifications if he decided to keep the five stores running and what the obligations were. Harvey had been the legal consultant to Jacob Rosenthal many years ago when he faced bankruptcy or taking a chance and investing in diamonds. In the last ten years, Harvey's advice was sound and the sole proprietorship business had grown into five very successful stores with those stores being located in strategic New York state areas.

"What brings you out here on a Saturday?" Ben wondered.

"Well, we want to be customers today, Ben," Harvey said not entirely revealing his whole purpose.

Ben who had curly black hair, big blue eyes, and a long nose with a wide mouth smiled and said, "Don't tell me. Donna and you are getting married."

"It seems everybody knows before I can tell them," Harvey said looking down at Mackenzie. "Yes, I haven't asked her yet, but we're pretty sure she'll say yes. Just want to make sure she likes the ring, so Kenzie and I have some ideas and would like to run them past you."

"Sure, come in. We'll make some sketches and see if there is something we can make for you."

Mackenzie stepped further into the shop and looked at all the counters of jewelry. She was drawn, of course, to the engagement rings on display as well as the wedding sets. Then off to the side she saw some birthstone jewelry. Her attention was drawn to a little pendant with an old fashioned painting of a young woman. Over the top in script it said "daughter". The cameo was set in gold metal and looked like the back could be engraved and on closer examination it was a locket. Then she did the wrong thing and looked at the price. $1,000! She quickly convinced herself that that was way overpriced and walked over to where her father was talking to Benjamin as he sketched on a computer the suggestions on which she and her father had agreed.

"Hey, Kenzie, look at this. This is what we had in mind, isn't it?" Harvey said as he pointed to the screen.

"That's beautiful, dad. I think mom will love it!"

"Mom's ring size is 6, right?"

Mackenzie took something out of her pocket of her dress. It was a ring. It looked like a diamond solitaire ring.

Harvey took it from Kenzie and looked at it.

He screwed up his face trying to figure out where Donna would get a diamond solitaire ring and not wear it. Furthermore, who gave it to her?

"Where did you get this, Kenzie?"

"Don't worry, dad. It's not a real diamond. It's a zircon. That's a ring that mom would wear when she was going to the bar with Aunt Rachel. She said sometimes it turned the guys off. She only wore it when she really was not in the mood to fend off guys."

"Did it ever work?" Harvey wondered aloud and did not expect Kenzie to have a ready answer.

"Most of the time," Kenzie said looking up at her dad's strange expression.

"Most of the time? What does that mean?" Harvey asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh, nothing. She just would complain the next day that she couldn't go to a bar without being hit on."

"So no one came out of this ring? Like she intended?" Harvey could not fathom Donna not being able to handle a man to the point where he was emasculated. Lord knows she knew how to handle him but she always handled him with tough love for his own protection. If Harvey had ever been romantically driven away from Donna, it had been his own stupid fault he acknowledged.

Harvey handed the ring to Ben and he measured it.

"Size 6 all right."

"How long will it take to make?"

"About three weeks, expedited. By the way, have you considered matching wedding bands?"

"Yes, they did," Kenzie interjected before her father could say no.

"Yes, we did look at them. However, I thought we might wait on those until after your mother says "yes"?

Kenzie giving her father a smirk said, "What can it hurt to look?"

So an enthusiastic Kenzie pulled her father by his hand to the wedding band jewelry case. Harvey examined the sets for a long time. He saw a few that he thought would go nicely with the customized engagement ring and would suit his own taste for flair and sophistication.

Eventually the visit came to a close and Harvey and Kenzie went on their way. Donna had mentioned that maybe he ought to take her clothes shopping while they were out because Kenzie was becoming a woman in more than just her inner parts. Harvey, upon real "objective" observation had decided that his daughter would need new clothes for not only the summer but next year for school. She was developing has Donna had mentioned and soon would really look like a mini-Donna. It was amazing how fast she had grown in the few months he had known her. She was mature for her age and one part of Harvey wanted to keep her a little girl because he had missed so much of her life. Donna had wondered again, aloud to him, if when he said he wanted to make a baby with Donna that he was speaking truthfully. While looking at his daughter and acknowledging how fast she had grown in the last few months, Harvey had to state definitely he wanted to make a baby and raise that child from Donna's pregnancy to when the child left for college. As much as he really would welcome a boy or a girl, he really would like a son. A son adding to his daughter and one whom they could name after his father or her father or after himself. Harvey only knew he wanted another child.

They sat in the back of the Lexus while Ray drove. Ray was happy to be working for Harvey on a Saturday. He never minded the extra hours that Harvey gave him. Harvey sat back on the plush velour seat and looked across at Mackenzie as she sat looking out the window. Her lightly freckled skin was translucent and her large brown eyes seemed larger than normal as she watched the streets go by. Mackenzie wore only a little lip gloss because her mother was adamant that she need not apply makeup until she was older. Harvey had overheard about the evils of makeup the last time Mackenzie had visited. Harvey could not believe that he actually remembered the whole discussion between Donna and Mackenzie.

 _"Mom! I just want to put on mascara and eye shadow. The other girls do it!" Mackenzie exclaimed her voice echoing in the large bathroom._

 _"No! Absolutely not! Your grandmother doesn't let you wear makeup, does she?"_

 _"No, she won't either," argued Mackenzie._

 _"Good. Let me explain why you don't want to wear makeup yet," Donna said as she stood at the bathroom counter and looked at her daughter through the glass._

 _"The main reason is that right now you don't really need it. Also makeup is a weapon in a woman's arsenal. It is used to enhance her beauty not cover up flaws as many women think."_

Harvey had heard a pause at that moment and could practically see the questioning look that Kenzie must have given her mother at that minute. He, himself, was intrigued at Donna's philosophy on why women wear makeup. Harvey had always been appreciative of women's beauty. However, to Harvey, some just did not really need it. They were enticing all by themselves without the "weapon" as Donna had worded it.

 _"Yes, make up is a weapon in a woman's arsenal meaning that your face is the first thing that people see. Many times along with your clothes people can tell what type of person you may be from their first physical impression. For instance for everyday at the office I don't want to go heavy. I just apply a little light tones and maybe something to match my clothes. However, when I go out either with Aunt Rachel or to a play or with your dad, my makeup becomes much more sophisticated and always does not overpower me but enhances me so it completes the whole package."_

 _"Oh, I think I understand now. I still don't understand why I can't "enhance" my whole package," Kenzie had tried to reason with her mother._

 _"Because you're twelve, you don't have a whole package yet and I am certainly not encouraging one on you at such a young age," Donna laughed._

Harvey figured from the silence that Kenzie had lost the argument. However, after another short pause, he heard Kenzie's ask.

 _"Can I still just use some lip gloss?_

 _"Sure. What type do you want? I have candy apple and cherry ice cream flavors."_

 _"You have flavored lip gloss in there?"_

 _"Sure do. I like to taste it just as much as the next girl. Here, keep it,"_ Donna had said _._

Coming back to the moment, Harvey asked Mackenzie if she were hungry to which she said yes but did not want to try on clothes after she ate. It was a woman's thing since guys could not understand that a bloated stomach could be traumatizing for a young girl. Harvey laughed and brushed away a strand of hair away from Kenzie's forehead in a paternal gesture and said that maybe they could just go eat and then look at the clothes. He figured she knew her size anyway and then she could try them on for her mother when they arrived home.

"What if I'm wrong and I need a different size?"

"Then I will send your mother with you to return them and I'm sure she will be more than happy to go shopping with you and exchange them for the right size."

"Ok, then, dad. Let's eat."

Harvey smiled and put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close as they continued to ride through the streets of Manhattan.

Meanwhile, at Jessica's house in front of her baby grand piano, Donna was singing "What's The Use of Wondrin" a Julie Jordan character solo from "Carousel". Donna never claimed to be a soprano but even without classic training she had a pretty good range. However, right now, Donna was becoming more discouraged the more she attempted to sing the song.

Jessica finished playing and then looked at Donna's worried expression and said, "Donna, let me tell you a trick I learned singing in college. I had the lead a couple of times, but that was for a part I really wanted and could sink my teeth into. Singing is a feeling. If you can't feel something, then it's not going to be right. Do you feel this part?"

Donna sat down and decided that after working for an hour that she needed a stiff drink. Instead, she grabbed a bottle of water from the tray that Jessica kept near her bar. The black Steinway Baby Grand was a beautiful piece. It sounded magnificent and Donna felt inept (unusual for her) to do the music justice. She understood what Jessica was saying. Donna loved this music, but right now she didn't really feel like Julie Jordan she felt more like Julie's best friend Carrie Pipperidge. Donna, like Carrie, had a boyfriend and the words to" Mr. Snow" although about a fisherman could be a metaphor to fit any proud man whose woman was singing his praises.

"This is going to sound silly, but maybe I should try out for Carrie instead of Julie?" Donna inquired of Jessica.

"Do you feel like that character? Can you identify with those songs a little easier?" Jessica asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes, but I figure if I audition for the lead, I would really be testing my acting skills," Donna said hanging her head and then taking another sip of water.

"You've done Shakespeare, Donna, in two different plays. I don't think you need test your acting skills any harder than that."

"I really appreciate you taking the time with me, Jessica. I'm sure you have more important things to do on a Saturday morning than help me with my audition."

"Not really. I've enjoyed this. I haven't played piano or even sang for a long, long time. I think I only notice my Steinway when the cleaning lady has forgotten to dust it. It belonged to Quinton, but I won it in the divorce settlement along with the house."

"Let's try, "Mr. Snow", if that's what you're feeling," Jessica suggested turning back to the piano keyboard and began an intro.

Donna smiled and grabbed her sheet music and leaving the bottle of water on the tray next to her began to sing with a lot of feeling about her "Mr. Snow".


	22. Chapter 22 - Joy and Disappointment

**Author's Note: I know this chapter may seem like a filler because it does have some of those characteristics. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. It has taken on a life of its own. Believe the payoff is coming soon. So stay tuned...Love Carebearmaxi**

Chapter 22

Three weeks later after working with Jessica and leaving Harvey and Kenzie to their own devices on the weekends, it was audition day. Donna had not known the new people that were supporting the new musical. The repertory company had maintained the same director but with a musical there was a change of some hierarchy.

She was leaving work early to accommodate the producers who were only taking weekday auditions with a week to make a decision on the cast. Harvey came out of his office knowing she had to leave.

"I'm bringing home this merger paperwork. Do you think you could type it up and finish it after your audition?" Harvey asked showing her the file.

"Yes, boss. It shouldn't be a problem. Where's Kenzie?"

"She's with Rachel. It's amazing how fast Rachel works. I left them in the law library and I think she was showing Kenzie how to do paralegal work," Harvey smirked remembering the look of utter boredom on his daughter's face as he left the room.

"Well, Kenzie was probably mouthing for you to rescue her if I know our daughter," Donna said as she spotted Louis coming down the hall.

"Louis," Harvey said.

"Harvey. Donna, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your audition today. I'm sure you have it nailed," Louis said kissing Donna's cheek.

Harvey looked at the other name partner and thought Louis really just had the audacity to kiss his girlfriend in front of him.

"Thank you, Louis," Donna said with a sidelong glance at Harvey's reaction to Louis' audacious move.

In answer to that and because he could now, Harvey took Donna in his arms and kissed her long and passionately in front of everyone.

When they opened their eyes, Louis had walked away and instead Jessica was standing there.

"It figures. You two can't wait until you get home..." Jessica said but she had a smile on her face.

Harvey looked at Donna and then Jessica, "So, she's mine. I'm allowed to do that."

Donna was just a tad embarrassed and asked, "Jessica, was there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes. Win the audition. I just wanted to wish you good luck and tell you that you are ready."

"Thank you, Jessica. I really appreciate all the help you gave me. I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"Don't worry about that. Good luck. Harvey," Jessica said as she turned to return to her office.

"Well, I have to go now, or I will be late," Donna said as she started to leave. Harvey reached out and pulled her close one more time.

"Hey, I may not seem too happy about you doing another play. However, I wish you good luck and I'm rooting for you. By the way, Ray's meeting you downstairs to take you to the theater." He then kissed her again.

Donna almost let happy tears escape her eyes. She felt she did not even have to get the part now just to know that Harvey's feelings were for her happiness and not just what was in it for him.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. By the way, I texted Kenzie and told her I was leaving," Donna said turning away from Harvey's view for only a second to wipe away a tear that had escaped. She then spotted Rachel and Kenzie coming in from the direction of the law library.

"Good luck, mom," Kenzie said giving her a hug.

"Good luck, Donn. You will be fantastic. I know it," Rachel said giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you. I hope to be as good as everyone thinks I will be," Donna said releasing her friend and retrieving her purse and score left in the direction of the hallway.

When Donna had gone out of sight and earshot, Kenzie excitedly asked her dad.

"The ring came in?"

"Yes, it did. I got a phone call from Ben today. So, I thought we should pick it up. I just wanted to wait until your mother left for her audition," Harvey said proudly.

"You are very romantic, Harvey. I'm so happy for the both of you," Rachel said giving Harvey a hug.

"Now back to work. This is a law office not a love-in," Harvey said with a wink.

"Yes, sir," Rachel said with a salute and Kenzie laughed at her dad's expression and watched as the petite brunette walked away back to her office.

"It's beautiful, dad. Mom is going to love it!"

"Did you see what the diamonds on the side spell?"

Kenzie took the velvet box that Harvey had handed to her and she held it up and turned it from side to side.

"That's better than what I saw on the computer," Kenzie said looking at the ring sides.

"Well, I can be brilliant and creative when I want to be," said Harvey smugly.

In response Kenzie rolled her eyes and said, "Don't hurt yourself patting your own shoulder. You had some help, father dear."

Harvey smiled and then put his arm around his daughter, pulled her close and kissed her on top of the head.

"Yes, I did." Harvey smiled and Kenzie joined him.

Kenzie and Harvey had arrived home after this exchange and opening the door smelled roast beef emanating from the kitchen. _Donna cooked?_ Harvey had to wonder.

Kenzie ran ahead of her dad and found her mother typing in the study on her PSL laptop.

"Mom, how did your audition go?"

"Give me one second. I'm almost finished. Your dad needs me to finish this before tomorrow." Donna had not turned to see Kenzie and maintained her focus on the screen in front of her and the brief propped up so she could read and type.

Harvey in the meantime had ventured into his study and noticed his daughter and her mother at the computer.

"You cooked. You're up to something," Harvey said as he walked into the study. He kissed Donna's neck and asked as he saw the printer printing his brief, "You're all done? What happened at the audition?"

With a flourish, Donna stopped typing and hit SAVE. When she turned around they were surprised to see that Donna's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

Harvey and Kenzie noticed her puffy eyes and sad expression together and exclaimed: "What happened!"

"Well, you are looking at the new Carrie Pipperidge in the repertory's production of Carousel!"

Harvey and Kenzie were very surprised because they thought that her audition must have been horrible from the expression on her face.

"So why are your eyes so red and puffy, mom?" Kenzie asked giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Come over here and talk to us, honey," Harvey said as he took her hand and guided her over to the bed so all three could sit and talk.

"I went in there and I actually tried for the lead, you know, Julie Jordan. So, I told them what song I would be singing and what key it should be in like I had discussed with Jessica. The accompanist didn't say I shouldn't specify the key, so I did."

"Then you wowed them with your voice, right mom?"

"Not exactly. The new producer told me that if I wanted to be the lead I had to sing the song in the key it was written. I told him I would try and I was horrible. I wanted to break out into tears, but I didn't. So I just thanked them and left. Then I started to cry because I thought I was not even going to get into the chorus with that audition."

"So then what changed?" Harvey was wondering. He knew Donna could never be beat at something once her mind and determination were set.

"I arrived home here and I was typing the last of the merger paperwork I got a call. It was my director and the musical producer. They told me my voice wasn't quite right for the lead, but they thought I would fit the supporting actress character of Carrie Pipperidge. I feel I can embody the spirit of her character right now anyway. Although I am a wonderful thespian, I'm not into playing angst right now. You, two, have made me so happy that Carrie's situation and music fits me to a "T".

Harvey had no idea to what Donna referred, so he just kissed her on the cheek and gave her his congratulations.

"Excuse me. I have to make a phone call."

Harvey walked out of the master bedroom and down the hall to the living room where he dialed Jessica's cell phone.

"Did you hear the news?"

"No. What?" Jessica asked.

"Donna got the supporting part. I thought you were going to guarantee she didn't get anything." Harvey said a little pissed at his partner.

"No, I said that I would help her and delay the audition. She got that part all by herself. You will just have to face it, Harvey. She's all that and a bag of chips."

"I know that already, but now what am I going to do? I wanted to ask her to marry me and now she won't have anything in her head except show tunes and what time she has to be at rehearsals and performances!" Although he was happy for Donna, he was disappointed for him and Mackenzie. They both had fervently hoped that Donna would not be obligated outside of their little nest for at least a little longer.

"Harvey, just ask her. You picked up the ring today, right?"

"Yes...how did you know? Rachel," Harvey said realizing that Rachel was a grapevine all by herself. He knew she would waste no time in telling Mike and then Harvey would have to withstand a few minutes of jabbing sarcasm tomorrow in the office.

"Just do it already, will ya? Now leave me alone, so I can get some work done. By the way, great job on that case I gave you three weeks' ago."

"Of course, it's what I do. Rachel deserves a lot of credit, though. She did help shape my argument," Harvey said acknowledging that Rachel was going to be a hell of a lawyer as soon as she graduated law school.

"Goodnight, Harvey. Tell Donna congratulations for me. Relax. Everything will turn out fine," Jessica said.

"I sure hope so."

The next morning Donna woke up again feeling rather nauseous and really, really tired. It was Thursday and she had risen deliberately before Harvey, so she could have Kenzie all by herself. Mackenzie never got up late. Donna felt she must have been rising at six am since she was a baby...baby!

"Oh, no...I can't be...," Donna said.

"What can't be?" Harvey murmured still half asleep.

 _Shit! That's all she needed was to tell Harvey of her suspicions. He'd make her quit the show and work just to make sure that nothing would happen to the coming baby...baby! There was that word again._

Donna sat on the bed swinging her feet over to the side so they lay flat on the floor and put her hand on her stomach. Harvey had told her that he had not been kidding when he told her he wanted to make a baby with her, so he could be there from the beginning. He loved Kenzie so much and he felt that a second kid with their genes would be just as cool. To which she reminded him that she had lived through round the clock feedings for three/four months and that was not fun. Then Harvey said that he would be sure to help in any way he could.

Before Donna could tell Harvey to go back to sleep, she ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up all the contents of her stomach from the previous night.

When she felt she could continue to the bar for a bottle of ginger ale, she opened the door and stood looking at Harvey's sleeping form. The alarm clock on the nightstand said 6:30. Harvey would be up in half hour on the way to the gym which he knew had had been avoiding since bringing Kenzie home with them for the last month. Donna had stopped yoga momentarily because her "sickness" in the morning had not dissipated in the last few weeks and with all the commotion during the day she had no time to resume her workouts. Besides Kenzie, although a mature young lady of almost 13 which would happen on the 30 of August next month, could not be left to her own devices every day and had to be considered in whatever Harvey and Donna had planned before, during, and after work hours.

The first thing that Donna wanted to do was to find her phone which had her calendar, Harvey's calendar, and Kenzie's calendar on it to see if she missed her period. That was the first burning question. As the saying goes, "life happens when you're busy making other plans", these had been the most wonderful months in all of Donna's life since she gave birth to Kenzie. Donna had experienced so much happiness and joy in the last few months between she and Harvey turning their relationship into more than just a friendship and Harvey falling in love with their daughter not to mention Donna's triumphant return to her theater roots that Donna could not remember the last time she had had her period. She had spent so much time worried about Kenzie's entrance into puberty comforting her when she had gotten menstrual cramps for the first time and how her body was growing in ways Kenzie had not foreseen. She had remarked to Harvey and he had to agree that their daughter was becoming a very beautiful young woman and the young men would be eyeing her like the older ones always eyed Donna. Donna laughed briefly remembering when she was at home with her sisters and her mother. Every week, someone either had PMS, their period, or just emerging from it to that one week where hormones were not in control.

"Morning... mom?" Kenzie asked as she spotted her mother coming toward her and then making a sharp left into kitchen where Donna leaned against the coolness of the refrigerator.

"Are you, ok?" Kenzie asked concerned seeing her mother usually so indomitable looking like she was going to faint dead away.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need some ginger ale," Donna said opening the refrigerator.

"Again? Mom, are you pregnant?!" Kenzie exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Donna hushed her excited daughter by putting her hand over her mouth. "All I need is your father to hear you. Now promise me you won't yell or tell your father anything!"

"I mmmmpmis..." was about all you could understand from Kenzie with Donna's hand over her mouth.

Donna removed her hand and turned a little too swiftly and ran back to the bathroom.

"Donna!" Harvey yelled when he spotted his soon-to-be fiancée scurry into the bathroom where he heard her vomiting anything that may have been left in her stomach.

"Kenzie!"

"Dad!"

Kenzie and Harvey stood in front of the closed bathroom door. Both knocked frantically, Harvey panicked. He could not remember the last time Donna or he had been throwing up sick. Harvey thought it was the last time they both had caught the flu when it was going around the office which had to be a couple of years ago. Harvey had been sleeping with a little brunette from the 40th floor who had reminded him of Scottie (except for her brain which Harvey didn't need anyway). That was how Harvey had caught the flu. He had never asked where Donna had caught it. She only missed one day of work. That woman was amazing.

Donna emerged from the bathroom looking the worse for wear. She immediately trod over to the bed and fell into it. Kenzie and Harvey looked at each other and then both came over to the bed.

Harvey started to cover her when Donna said, "What do think you're doing? I have to get ready for work. You have four appointments that I need to move and then you have a depo with Greenspach, remember?" Donna started to get right back out of bed when Harvey pushed her back.

"Kenzie, keep an eye on her. I'm calling the doctor..."

"Dad! I don't think mom is going to need the doctor."

"Kenzie!" Donna had found the strength enough to exclaim. "What did I just tell you?"

Kenzie sat on the bed and looked at her poor mother. Never in Kenzie's life had Donna ever looked ill. She did now, though. Donna's face which had been perfectly made up the previous evening still bore bits of makeup and her beautiful red hair was all stuck up in one big rat's nest.

Harvey walked back to the bed after hearing Kenzie stating that a doctor wasn't going to help.

"What do you mean your mom doesn't need the doctor?"

"I think we'll have the answer in about 8 ½ months," Kenzie said looking up at her dad's face.

Harvey face brightened with understanding.

"You mean...that your mom..Donna... that you're...pregnant?" Harvey's speech had deserted him. He did not know whether to laugh or cry. A new baby just for what he had been hoping since he and Donna started making love on a regular basis.

Donna sat up straight in bed. "Wait! We don't know for sure. I was on my way to find my phone with my calendar when I got a little sidetracked by nausea."

"Come one, mom. Don't be so dismissive! You just have to be expecting. There could be no other explanation. You are not a woman who gets sick very easily."

"I need to get my calendar! Where is my phone?" Donna said frustratingly.

"I'll find it. Besides I think you and dad have something to discuss." Kenzie left the room in search of her mom's phone.

Harvey took Kenzie's seat on the bed and took Donna's hand and kissed it and held it tight in his own.

"Harvey, please, don't say anything."

"I love you, but you know that." Harvey still could not think of anything else to say.

"Look, we're not sure. So please don't mention a word to any one especially my mother, she'll think we've lost our minds."

Harvey kissed Donna full on the mouth and as he carefully took her into his arms he pushed her back onto the bed. She felt how hungry he was for her and they continued to share a frenzy of friendly kissing until Harvey stopped and said, 'I'm really glad you brushed your teeth before you came out here."

"Specter!" Donna exclaimed and then grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him onto herself again.

Kenzie had at that moment decided to walk into the room and then when she saw her mom and dad caught in some passionate kissing she figured her mom's calendar was the last thing on her mind. Kenzie promptly left the room and called Donna's calendar up onto her phone and she saw in big red letters that her mother was way past her due date.

Donna had found her phone finally with no help from Kenzie who was attending a young person theater group which lasted until September when she would start school again in Connecticut.

"I am three weeks late!" Donna could not help exclaiming as she stared at the highlighted red date on the calendar of her phone.

On her lunch hour, later that day, Donna hurriedly walked to the drug store around the corner from the firm. She had wanted to take about 30 home pregnancy tests but decided that three would be enough. She figured if all 3 or at least 2 came out with the same answer then she would have the correct answer.

"Looking for an answer?"

"Mike!" Donna shrieked and put a hand to her chest. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Are we thinking we're expecting a little Harvey?"

"Shut up, pipsqueak! You want the world to know?"

"What are you so pissed about? It's not like it may not have happened. Harvey has taken to fatherhood like a duck does to water."

At that Donna smiled widely. "He has hasn't he? I knew he would once he met our fabulous daughter."

"Mackenzie is great. I think she has a crush on me." Mike said with a smile thinking how affronted Harvey will be when he found out.

Donna gave Mike a suspicious look. "Don't let Harvey hear you say that. He still thinks he's the only man in Mackenzie's life."

"I'm sure you're right about that."

A moment of silence came between the two of them unexpectedly. Donna looked at Mike and he asked:

"Does Harvey know?"

"Yes, I've been sick every morning for the last three weeks and I couldn't keep making up excuses about shitty Thai food. However, I warned him that it might be a false alarm. I also warned Mackenzie who was so excited that I thought she would cling to me all day today."

"I'm surprised Harvey let you out of his sight."

Donna smirked. "Harvey's in court. So he doesn't know I escaped. Harvey is very possessive."

"It's about time. Really," Mike said kissing Donna on her cheek. "Can I tell Rachel?"

"Of course, but please explain nothing is for certain yet." Donna gave Mike another look.

"Why are you in here? "

Mike took a pregnancy test from the shelf.

"Same reason you are."

"Well, in that case, take two more."

Donna's eyes went wide. "Well, now I can't wait to see Rachel."

"Come on, I'll walk you back to make sure that nothing happens to you or the baby before you make it back to your cubicle."

"Such a gentlemen..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Harvey asked hearing the sweet toned voice of his daughter asking in that voice that she knew he could refuse her nothing. "What are you up to? You sound just like your mother when she wants to ask for something."

"Why didn't you ask mom to marry you the other day? You had a perfect moment!"

Harvey put down the paper he was reading. It was Sunday afternoon and Donna was out at a reading for the new play that would open in a month. The play's date was set for the beginning of September, right between Kenzie's 13th birthday and when she was due back in school for the new year.

"There's a big difference between what you think is the perfect moment and what I think is the perfect moment for a marriage proposal."

"Well, why didn't you do it later after she had taken the pregnancy tests? It might have made her feel better being that the tests were negative and she got her period the next day," Kenzie reasoned.

She and Harvey could not tell who had been more disappointed. Donna was so disappointed that she cried all by herself. She had hid in the bathroom and would not let anyone in. Not even Harvey. Harvey had said she should go to the doctor's and have a blood test anyway. She would not be the first woman who had had a false negative. The next day, yesterday, however, had put an end to that thought as Donna had given them the bad news that she had finally gotten her period. Harvey was disappointed, but he told Donna that now was just not the right time and eventually it would happen. Donna had kissed him quietly and had proceeded to get ready for the day.

The worst thing that happened yesterday was that Rachel had called and said her test was positive. Harvey figured Rachel would never have said anything if she had figured that Donna's tests were not positive as well.

Kenzie walked over to Harvey's chair. They had been sitting in the spacious living room of the condo. Kenzie had played roulette with the television and found nothing on so she turned off the machine. Kenzie was texting a conversation with her friend, Vanessa, with whom Harvey had become acquainted as Vanessa had been able to stay a week during summer vacation in New York with Kenzie, Harvey, and Donna. Kenzie had texted Vanessa telling her she was to get a baby sibling, but then when the tests came out negative Kenzie texted Vanessa again and said her mom had been mistaken. Vanessa said she was sorry, but she wanted Kenzie to see that having a little sibling was not all it was cracked up to be. Vanessa had three younger brothers with the youngest being two and a half years old so she knew of what she spoke. Still Kenzie said she hoped her parents got it together soon and have it happen.

Kenzie looked at the paper her father had been reading. "You read the "Journal"."

"Of course, I do. It helps keeps me aware of my finances as well as what is going on in the corporate world. It's kind of a prerequisite if you want to be a corporate lawyer."

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I didn't propose then because your mother would have thought I was proposing out of pity not because I really love her and you. She would have said no."

Kenzie looked sideways at Harvey. "Are you sure that's why?"

Harvey picked up his paper again and said, "Yes...yes!"

"I don't know. You don't sound all that positive to me that was the only reason why you didn't ask mom at that time."

"I got an idea, though, how I can propose. Do you want to help?"

"You bet. Just let me know what you want me to do."


	23. Chapter 23 - The Big One

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter as the next one is the one everyone has been waiting for. Leave a review if you want. I like reading them and has another author put it "gives motivation" to keep going. Thanks, again - Carebearmaxi**

Chapter 23

 _Well, it is finally here,_ Donna thought. _The unofficial end of summer. Kenzie's birthday is next week. The play opens in two weeks and then Kenzie will have to go back to Connecticut for school. I was sure Harvey wanted to get married before the end of summer. He keeps telling me we're going to do it, but I am still not sure. Especially after I thought I was pregnant. Now that Rachel and Mike are married with the coming baby their life is complete. I seemed to be gaining sympathy weight for my girlfriend or I'd better stop allowing Harvey to make such scrumptious meals. I'm getting fat. Kenzie on the other hand is becoming rather voluptuous. I need to take her Victoria's Secret or some other store to get her properly fitted. She's already grown out of the training bra I bought her when she came to stay. Maybe I'll talk to mom, she fitted three daughters and probably Carol's daughter as well, I'm sure she'd be happy to help._

"Hey, you ok?" Harvey asked as he came by her cubicle on the way to Jessica's office.

She looked up at Harvey's concerned brown eyes.

"Yes, of course, I am. I just got a little hypnotized by this document I'm typing."

"Oh, I can understand that. You haven't been sleeping too well," he whispered with that mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Don't flatter yourself. I always sleep like a baby after that..."

"Mmmm... I remember you asking for more..." Harvey came around behind Donna and reaching over and around the back of her chair put his arms around her so swiftly and squeezed her so hard that Donna actually squeaked.

Rachel came down the hall and stood in front of Donna and had witnessed the little loveplay between her boss and her best friend. She smiled and winked. She was so happy for her and Harvey. They were finally making up for the years they denied each other. One could not tell that Rachel was heading into her second trimester. It was odd when Rachel finally went to the doctor to have her pregnancy confirmed she was already eight weeks along. She was still thin as a rail.

Donna looked up as Rachel approached and said, "You'll have to excuse him. He hasn't been let out of his cage until today."

"Well, I hate to say it, Harvey, but you are going to have to go back into your cage," Rachel said as she pointed to his office. "There's a glitch on the IPO we're working on. Mike should be here in a minute. He was out this morning when the news came in."

Harvey kissed Donna on the cheek and following behind Rachel into his office he instructed Donna no phone calls until they were finished. Also she was to send Mike in when he arrived.

"On it," was Donna's quick response.

Mike, with his clothes wrinkled and disheveled and hair every which way ran down the hall and before he could say, "Harvey is expecting me." Donna just pointed meaning she knew.

Donna looked again away from the monotonous document she had been typing. She felt like she had been typing it for three days. It probably had not been three days but it certainly had felt like it. Donna eyed Harvey and their best friends in the conference and decided to take a break. It was 1:30 pm and she felt so tired that maybe a little fresh air would enervate her. It was late August, though, not much cool air outside in the city. However, because of the height of the building there was always a breeze. A warm breeze, but one just as well. She placed her desk phone on voicemail and proceeded up to the roof.

Little did Donna know that it was not an emergency with the IPO which portended the meeting, but Harvey's proposal plan for which he, Kenzie, Mike and Rachel had been working.

"Rachel, were you able to get to the jeweler again?"

"Yes, and it will be ready on September 6 as you requested. I have told Ben that I shall be there to pick it up."

"Mike, did you arrange the getaway plans?"

"Not only do you have tickets for two directly to the Bahamas, but Grandma Paulsen has arranged for Kenzie to stay with us for a few days after your excursion."

"Now all I have left is to get the answer from Donna's director. I got to tell you. This man is a pitbull. He kept telling me that nothing like that had ever been done. That they couldn't do it in the middle of the musical and then Kenzie gets on the phone and sweet talked the man into saying "yes".

Harvey gave a little laugh. "I think I'll have to watch out. She just may be the best closer this town as ever seen."

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"Well, what did you expect, Harvey? She's got Donna's looks and your manipulative nature," Mike joked.

"I'm not manipulative. I negotiate," Harvey said affronted.

"We're lawyers. We're always manipulative," Rachel said.

Harvey decided to tease back, and he looked at Mike and said, "Well a couple of us are lawyers, anyway."

"Oh, I suppose I was the butt of that joke. Ha, ha, very funny," Mike said faking hurt.

"Harvey, did you remember to turn the intercom off?" Mike reminded him.

"Yes, but I thought we should talk over here just in case." Harvey looked at Rachel and he could see how she was absolutely glowing in her pregnancy. Remembering only about a year and a half ago when Rachel had overdone it and was literally fainting dead away, Harvey detected a note of self-confidence that Rachel had not possessed at that time. Then again, Harvey had been a different person then. Never noticing how others felt around him he just worked people and demanded they do what he commanded.

"Hey, Rachel, how are you feeling?" You are positively glowing."

Rachel and Mike's eyeballs opened so large at this personal observation that it looked like they might fall out of their heads.

Rachel smiled sideways and said, "I'm feeling good now. I didn't have much morning sickness, but the exhaustion was amazing. Luckily, though, that it is dissipating now. It was thoughtful of you to mention it."

"Again we were sorry to hear that Donna wasn't pregnant after all," Mike said.

"Thanks, Mike. We're still hoping. Maybe after we're married," Harvey said a little wistfully.

"Well, we are doing our best to accelerate that process now aren't we?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we are. Now get your butts out of here and get some real work done," Harvey said smiling wide.

Kenzie in the meantime was in one of her last classes before it broke for the fall. She had enjoyed the theater group classes and she was learning about acting, set design, art design, costume fittings, and how to act most importantly. They had put on little plays within their class and next year when she returned the instructors were hoping to extend that to real performances for their parents, friends, and relatives. This year apparently was out of the question as the director stated that requests of that type have to be completed way in advance to accommodate a theater's availability.

Mitchell, Kenzie's acting teacher for this workshop, had been the one who had played the lead in Hamlet during her mother's run as Ophelia this past spring. He was the same Mitchell whom her father almost sent to the moon without a rocket. Mitchell had said on more than one occasion that he thought Kenzie was as talented as her mother and sharply avoided the subject of her father.

Suddenly, Kenzie's text tone went off and she was mortified. However, like the young adult she was becoming, she excused herself and went out into the hall to respond. She would have ignored it, but it was from her mother and she did not want to be mean to her mom right now. Donna was still reeling from the negative pregnancy tests and she wanted to make sure that Donna did not suspect anything about her dad's proposal plans. Kenzie looked at the text.

 _ **Hi Sweetie. It's mom. Meet me at the lingerie store at five. Ray will pick u up from class. Daddy's in a meeting with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mike. Talk later. See ya later baby girl Luv mom.**_

 _Why would I want to go to the lingerie store? Probably mom noticed my boobs are getting too big for that baby bra she sent with me when I came here. I hope dad hasn't noticed. He'll lock me in my room_ Kenzie thought.

Later at the lingerie store, Donna and Kenzie were in the dressing room trying on bras and looking at matching panty sets. Harvey had lost himself in the negligee section of the store and seemingly quite content there. He was trying to pick out something that he would think Donna would want to wear on their honeymoon. He knew her tastes were provocative, but tasteful. While looking at a black teddy with a matching garter belt and hose, Harvey took a look over to the dressing room and wanted nothing more than to surprise her and take her right there. That's one fantasy that had not happened yet. They had come close that day when he had surprised her with breakfast at Nougatine's and then shopping for what Donna had said was a handbag but wound up being a couple of new dresses that she would need for accompanying him on a business trip. Just when Harvey had her hooked, she invoked the Donna rule. So Harvey remained in boss/best friend mode admiring her dresses as she came out to model them for him. Looking back which Harvey rarely indulged, he felt he just should have said hell to Donna's rule and told her loved her right there and he had wanted nothing more than to make love to her there or anywhere. Returning to the moment at hand, Harvey had to calm his overpowering testosterone as he knew his daughter was in the same dressing area picking out the right size, age appropriate underwear for her entry into womanhood.

Meanwhile back in the dressing rooms,

"Kenzie?"

"Yes, mom."

"Can you fit under the locked door here? I want to ask you a question." Donna said as she stood turning sideways in the three mirrors directly in front of her. Donna rubbed her hand over her lower belly and felt a definite hardness.

Kenzie, long red hair and jean shorts sliding underneath the door, popped up simultaneously with the bubble gum bubble she had been blowing. She popped her bubble and looked at her mother in the glass. Kenzie always thought her mother was stunning but now she really thought she was stunning. It seemed her mom had put on some weight in all the right places. Her mom's breasts were larger now which allowed for a lot of cleavage in the beige color push up bra her mother was wearing. It was how she had kept Harvey on the hook all these years. Just enough cleavage to tease.

"Kenzie, if I turn to the side what does this look like?" Donna asked as she ran her hand over her little bump that was just over the lower portion of her yoga pants that Donna had changed into after work. It was so much easier to wear yoga pants instead of struggling in and out of workclothes.

Kenzie's eyes widened but she was too afraid to hope what they both just got over realizing it was not to be.

"It looks like a baby bump, but I swear you've always had a baby bump. You told me it came from being pregnant once and the flesh was too expanded to pull back that far."

"I don't think it's that."

"But mom, you said that you couldn't be pregnant. All three tests were negative. You even got your period twice since then if my calculations are correct."

"No, I got my period once. I'm due again pretty soon, though. Please don't say anything to your dad," Donna begged. She really did not want to get her hopes up let alone Harvey's. She saw tears in those big brown eyes when she had to tell him that her pregnancy tests were all negative. His answer a few days later was to make love in a sweet, slow burn passionate way. Donna's face turned as red as her hair when she remembered how Harvey and she physically and spiritually connected. When they climaxed she contracted her muscles to retain Harvey's essence inside her to connect with that one egg which may or may not have been available. Even so she knew she would not be showing already.

She looked over at Kenzie whose face had turned very pensive. Donna recognized the look because she had seen it on Harvey's face for years.

"What's that look for?"

"You couldn't be sick, could you , Mom?"

"Absolutely not! Now don't think of that another minute. Maybe I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill no pun intended."

A week passed, Mackenzie was worried that her mother may have a tumor of some sort and that was why she had the bump which resembled a baby bump. It had happened to Luci's mom and now Luci's mom is fighting cancer of the uterus. Donna had not know this of Kenzie's friend. To allay Kenzie's fears, Donna laughed the bump off and said she was sure its cause and the other weight gain was due to her father's excellent cooking.

"Mom, go to the doctor's, please?" Kenzie begged her mother before she went to bed one night. Donna had come in to tuck her daughter into bed although she knew Mackenzie was to turn the big 13 the next day. Harvey had had to return to the office to consult Mike on a very bad deal happening with one of Mike's clients. Mike had recently been named Junior Partner, but he was not above asking help from his old boss plus it helped Harvey who sometimes felt smothered in his own house by so much estrogen. Donna knew Harvey loved his girls, but once in a while had to reaffirm himself as the alpha male of the species.

"I will, but right now all I want you to do is think about your birthday tomorrow. Grandmom is coming here with Vanessa, Chloe, and Luci. I'm glad you're birthday was on a Saturday this year. It made the arrangements so much easier. We are going to a very exclusive place that I think you are going to love," Donna said smiling.

"Who else is coming?" Kenzie eagerly wanted to know. She was so happy that her mom had been able to arrange for her three best friends and her grandmother to come to her 13th birthday party celebration. Mackenzie hoped that all her mom and dad's friends from the firm were coming as well. Being precocious, Kenzie could not wait to see Aunt Rachel because she had plenty of questions about pregnancy and what it felt like. Kenzie had asked her mother in the past a few questions, but it was different when the person with whom you were speaking was experiencing the event at the time. Also she liked to talk with Uncle Mike because he always told her amusing stories of the cases he worked with her father.

The next day being her birthday, Kenzie woke up even earlier than her normal 6:00 am. She knew that her mom and dad would be up soon, so she decided to go into her bathroom, take a shower, and get dressed in her casual clothes. According to the plan, her grandmother and girlfriends were coming in the late afternoon. In the meantime, Kenzie was to accompany her mother to the theater to watch the dress rehearsal also to speak surreptitiously to the producer and director about her father's proposal plan and to make the final arrangements. Kenzie felt a little like her mother in helping her father plan and execute that plan. Before this, though, her parents were taking her to Nougatine's for a very special brunch. Then her father promised a little shopping for school clothes if time allowed. She was a young woman now of 13 and finishing up junior high, so she must look the part.

"Dad, you don't have to do this, you know. You and mom have bought me plenty of things. I feel spoiled," Kenzie said having a mature moment the night before as they sat at the dining table watching the late summer sunset over Manhattan before her father was called back to the office to help Uncle Mike.

Harvey rose out of his chair and side hugged his daughter and then crouched to look up at her, "It's my job and my pleasure to spoil you. Remember I've only known you less than a year, so I have to make up for lost time."

Donna smiled and then said, "You know, she's right. You don't have to spoil her. You did provide for her when you didn't know her."

"There speaks my first object of spoilage. Frankly, I love spoiling you, too. I get my own rewards where you're concerned," Harvey said giving her a wide, sexy smile.

"Shh..."

"Oh, like I don't know already," Kenzie had said rolling her eyes. Kenzie secretly loved watching and hearing the loving banter between her parents. It seemed incessant to her and she wondered if everyone's parents did this or it was just something special between her mom and her dad.

_ "You do understand what I'm saying now, don't you?" Kenzie asked the producer of the repertory company. "I already talked with him and he was totally ok with it. Besides it won't be the whole play just a few moments and then you can return to it. It's a very special moment and it would really surprise my mother who is very hard to surprise. She knows everything!" Kenzie tried to exaggerate and win the producer's heart. The director of the company who knew Donna now for almost three years was very excited for her and could agree that the woman's almost clairvoyant skills were uncanny.

The producer, a small rotund man who normally was jolly, was afraid as most small time producers that the house would lose money if something unexpected happened during the course of the play's run. However, he looked at this beautiful young girl and could not help but understand the prestige her father held within the corporate community. He may be able to help the small theater group a lot now that he would be married to one of his main actors. As a romantic at heart, he smiled.

"Ok, Mackenzie Specter, I will allow it. Since you already talked with the other parties involved, you have my full permission. I appreciate that it will be the third show in and not opening night." The producer held out his hand and Kenzie shook it sealing the deal. Her father, ever the lawyer, told her once she shook hands it could be considered a verbal contract and binding. So if anything should happen they would have grounds to sue on breach of contract. Kenzie hoped it wouldn't come to that and she felt that the little rotund producer was a true romantic at heart and thought the experience would be one that no one in the theater would easily forget.

During the dress rehearsal Mackenzie sat in the theater almost alone, however, it allowed her a few moments to watch the entire musical and see the dancers and the other singers and especially her mother who had a very comedic but wonderful supporting actress part. She heard her mother sing her solo with a full orchestra instead of just in the shower and thought her mother's voice was the best she had ever heard it. Donna's voice was full and rich and her range was pretty good in Kenzie's opinion. Many of Kenzie's own teachers had remarked that her own voice carried a maturity of fullness and range, so now Kenzie knew from whom she had inherited that. How her father was going to deal with his own portion of the plan remained to be seen, but Kenzie knew it would be unforgettable.

When they returned home later that afternoon, Donna looked at her watch.

"Your grandmother and friends should be here soon. I wonder where you dad is? He said he was supposed to be here waiting for us," Donna ventured looking at Kenzie to see if she, perhaps, knew where her father was.

Kenzie, playing the innocent because she knew exactly where father's whereabouts were, claimed, "I surely don't know, mom. Maybe he went to the office to finish up some work with Uncle Mike. It's unlike you not to know where dad is," Kenzie offered playing off the fact that her mother always knew everything about everybody.

"It's Saturday. I'm only required to know his whereabouts from 7:30 am to 7:30 pm Monday thru Friday," Donna said imperiously. "The other is more a courtesy. By the way, wear casual clothes for tonight. No need to dress to the nines because what you are going to do might get embarrassing in a dress should you fall."

"Ok, that's it. Where are we going?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm now allowed to tell you, Ms. Mackenzie Specter-Paulsen. Your father would kill me," Donna said bopping her finger onto Kenzie's freckled nose.

As she changed into her jeans and tank top and button down overshirt, Kenzie received a text from her father.

She wrote back a quick rejoinder and then called to her mother who was in the study on the computer, "I'm going to check the mail for Aunt Julie's birthday card. She was surprised I hadn't received it yet."

"Oh. Okay," Donna said without a thought.

Kenzie was really going to the parking garage beneath the building so she could help her father bring in something needed in their proposal plan.

As Harvey took it out of the car and handed it her, Kenzie asked, "This is it? Hat and all?"

"Apparently, so. Your mother still has no idea about what's going to happen, does she?"

"No, she's too focused on tonight. Hey, dad, where are we going and who else is going to be there?"

"Nuh-uh, you will just have to wait for your own surprise. Let's just say you will be surprised. Maybe not at the venue, but you will be at who will be there."

Kenzie kissed her dad on his cheek. "I love you, dad."

Harvey pulled his daughter into his arms and said, "They are the most special words you can ever say to me. I love you, too."

As Harvey had foretold Mackenzie was surprised to see who was there. Not only was her grandmother and girlfriends there, but one of her friends from the theater group and her parent's friends from the firm, but also her Uncle Marcus, Aunt Kate, and her three cousins whom she had never met. Not only did Kenzie get to ask questions of her Aunt Rachel, but she also got to hold her youngest cousin, Marcus, Jr. who was only two months old.

Her parents had rented for a few hours the top floor of an under 21 club. However since Harvey Specter was a friend of one of the owners and had paid extra there was an open bar for the adults only. The bowling alley equipped with automatic scoring, crazy light displays and video screens where music videos played was for any one game enough to want to bowl. Kenzie had spent some time now with the females of the group and decided she would go talk with her father who was speaking with her Uncle Marcus and Uncle Mike and Mr. Litt.

"Now here comes the lady of the hour, the fair Mackenzie," said Louis in his stage voice. "Enjoying your birthday?"

"Yes, very much, Mr. Litt...Louis (as she had been admonished many times to call him). Thank you for coming. Did you want to try bowling? My cousins and girlfriends are looking for more people. I was coming over here to talk dad, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Mike into playing, too."

Uncle Marcus who looked and acted nothing like her father hugged her tight and said, "Yes, give us a minute sweetie and we will be down. Can't wait to beat my brother's butt at something."

"You've never been able to beat my butt at anything and bowling is no different," claimed Harvey as he winked at his daughter.

"I think a little wager is in order," said Uncle Mike. "What do you say?"

"I say the boys against the girls," Donna answered. "We might spend most of our days in high heels but you haven't seen anything until you see us in bowling shoes."

"I don't want Rachel playing," Mike said panicking.

"Honey, I'm pregnant not sick. If I feel I can't do it, I won't. Don't worry," Rachel said thinking how sweet her husband was and kissed him before venturing down the stairs to the alleys.

"She won't break, Mike. I can assure you that."

"Thanks, Kate. I'll try to remember."

They divided the teams into Harvey, Marcus, Mike, Louis, and Toby (Kenzie's friend from the theater) on one side and Jessica, Donna, Rachel, Kate, and Mackenzie on the other. The guys knew at once they were outnumbered and said that the other young girls could divide themselves up between the two teams thereby making the teams even. Vanessa, of course, picked Harvey's team. She seemed to still have a crush on him. Luci and Chloe stayed with the girls. Marcus' daughters, Regina and Lillibeth, divided themselves between their father's team and Aunt Donna's team. Regina being the elder stayed with Aunt Donna and Lillibeth decided to play on her father's team. So it was Harvey's team 7 players and Donna's team 7 players.

Bowling shoes all around and Roberta Paulsen gladly looking over Marcus and Kate's youngest, the party was a great success. It was coming down to the 10th frame last shot of the third game. Of course, it wound up Donna against Harvey as the two anchors. Donna and Harvey, as in anything, proved to be superior on their own; however, if they ever decided to take up bowling on a regular basis they would be the power couple of the alley.

The girls had won two games to one but the guys' team had the potential in this game to take total pins and win the last the game. Mike had not needed to see the automatic scoring to know this little fact. If the guys took the last game and total pins they would win two and the girls would have won two games. This fact was not lost on Donna either and she just wanted to win because she knew their team was superior. Donna and Kenzie were both surprised at Jessica who rolled a 230 and a 212. Who knew the powerful head of Pearson, Specter Litt could dominate bowling as well.

"Come on, mom, you can do it!" Kenzie said watching her mom preparing for her approach. Kenzie herself had done pretty well and had bowled her highest ever at 120. Kenzie watched as Donna approached the foul line, she released the pink ball, and watched it as it curved toward the pocket. Strike! That was a complete frame with Donna's score finishing at 160. Donna was happy because that was her highest score. Truth be told Donna was good at a multitude of tasks but it seemed bowling as well as cooking was not one of them.

It was now Harvey's turn to bowl. He had not had such a great night as anchor bowler. He had been too distracted by celebrating his daughter's birthday and seeing how she interacted with her newfound Specter relatives. She fell right in with Regina who was nine years old compared to Kenzie's now 13 and Lillibeth who was 7 was just as fascinated. Regina had always loved Donna as well and called her Aunt Donna although she was never, until now, actually going to be in that position. Donna loved them both and Kate, so all were happy to know of Harvey's proposal plans and the elaborate method he was going to use.

Harvey had also been distracted by how beautiful Donna looked. They were all dressed casually and Donna had shed her designer dresses and heels for her plain blue jeans and flat Keds sneakers. Harvey thought she had an inexplicable glow to her skin. It was ivory and the freckles were barely there. He barely had the opportunity to touch her all day and the way she was sashaying up to the foul line she knew she was driving him crazy with desire.

"Har...vey!" Uncle Mike cheered in that manly guttural tone.

Harvey stood with his blue marbled bowling ball and eyed his target. He jogged swiftly to the foul line, released the ball and it twisted into the pocket. Strike! Harvey closed his frame with a triple strike meaning that his game ended with a 185 and the boys took the competition in the third game. The guys were acting like crazy guys and hugging the girls that were on their team to Vanessa's delight because Harvey hugged her. Lillibeth was picked up by her dad as he danced around cheering their guys' victory.

"Wait a minute, guys, before we think we did it. We only won this one game. The girls have taken the first two games and total pins. To the victors go the spoils, drinks on us," Mike said unthinkingly.

The girls decided to take their victory turn in stride with hugs all around. Jessica got up and toasted the team with her diet Pepsi in hand and then they all went back upstairs to devour the large birthday cake that Roberta had brought with her from Connecticut. It was made especially by Kenzie's favorite bakery.

Kenzie sat in the middle of the table and rose to blow her candles out. She was happy and everyone coerced her into saying a few words. At only 13, Kenzie panicked as to what she would say. However, feeling courage at all the new changes in her life, she looked up and behind her where Harvey and Donna stood with one each of their hands on her shoulders, she gathered courage and said:

"Thank you for coming tonight. This birthday is extra special not only because I am officially a teenager now but because I have now have gotten to know my father. He is as special as my mom always said he was although I did not want to believe it. I now have new friends and a new portion of my family whom I am excited that I have met. I look forward to texting my new cousins and getting to stay with my Uncle Marcus and Aunt Kate anytime they will have me. Now the only thing that would make this year special is if my dad would finally marry my mom. Then we can all be Specters together."

All applauded at this grown up speech. Harvey squeezed Kenzie's shoulder and then winked at her. Kenzie then took a selfie of her in the middle, Harvey on her right hand side and Donna on the left hand side. It was her favorite picture and she sent it to her email, so she could download it, and make a hard copy for framing. Kenzie then was allowed to not only cut the cake but eat her cake too. The presents were put into the back of the Black Lexus where they would be taken home and opened.

Kenzie did take one more picture. She had been on her way to the ladies' room where she had spotted her mother and father in an intimate embrace kissing. She snapped the picture and had decided to send that to her computer as well to make another hard copy for framing. She wanted to remind her mom and dad because she knew as passionate people with some unresolved issues things could change swiftly and Kenzie knew that if they ever saw that picture of themselves together kissing like no one else in the world existed then permanent trouble could be averted.

Vanessa, Luci, and Chloe as well as Roberta were all staying in the condo. Since Harvey and Donna had run out of room, they decided to go back to Donna's apartment to go to bed. Normally Harvey would have protested but he knew that his daughter, her grandmother, and her friends were much safer there than here in Brooklyn alone in Donna's apartment, he did not mind.

Donna had kept some wine in the back of the refrigerator. It was her favorite. She also had kept two wineglasses there just in case she had to ever drink herself into a stupor over something stupid.

Donna had brought her and Harvey's clothes in one suitcase which she left in the bedroom.

"So would you like that nightcap I offered?"

"No to tell you the truth I just want some coffee if you have some here."

"Contrary to what you believe, I didn't move everything over to your place. I still have some mugs and my coffee maker here along with the wine."

Donna had brought some photo albums from her bedroom and sat them on the coffee table before proceeding to the kitchen to make coffee.

Harvey sat on the couch and asked, "What's all these?"

"Pictures of your daughter growing up. I thought it was about time you saw what she looked like earlier in life."

Harvey opened the first photo album and the first picture was of Donna dressed in a gingham maternity tank top, nine months' pregnant, with her hands on her bared belly and a loving but sort of sad look on her face as she looked down on her burgeoning belly. The next picture in the album was of Kenzie in the hospital nursery only a day old. All pink with a wisp of ginger hair to which they placed a pink ribbon. Kenzie's eyes Harvey recognized immediately as his own and again felt regret that he had never known what a gift was waiting for him. Sometimes the old anger would rise up against the woman he loved more than anyone in the world that she had kept her from him, but then Harvey would remember who he was then and he knew who he was now. Donna had always been right. He _knew_ that.

Donna came in with the coffee and as she sat on the plush couch where only months before Harvey had confessed that her faith in him was the only thing that mattered to him. Harvey turned to face her and she spotted unshed tears in his eyes. She became concerned because the last thing she wanted was for him to mention how he should have been there for her then. She had assured him before that she never held it against him. That deciding to have Mackenzie was her decision and that he was nor father nor husband material back then.

"Donna, I missed so much of her life," Harvey said as he sat back put a hand through his hair.

Donna handed him his mug of coffee and she took hers and leaned back on the couch with him.

"It's ok. You're not going to miss another day in her life from now on. We both know that. She loves you now like I loved my dad. I know now that you love her as I knew you would someday," Donna said putting down her coffee cup and cuddling with her hand around Harvey's bicep and her head on his shoulder.

"You know what my favorite pictures are so far?"

"Which ones," Donna whispered.

"The first one in the baby book of you nine months' pregnant. You look like a Botticelli Madonna. Your expression is so sublime and loving. The other is Mackenzie's baby picture at one day old. She looks like she's smiling although I know babies that young don't smile on their own," Harvey whispered back.

Harvey shifted his position next to Donna and slowly pressed her back into the sofa until they were both horizontal and he lying on top of her.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, you are one amazing woman. I love you so much and I still want to make a new baby with you." Harvey kissed her deeply giving meaning to his ultimate goal for the night.

"Harvey Reginald Specter, you are one hell of a guy, and I would like nothing better than to have your baby...again," Donna laughed and kissed him deeply.

The quietness surrounded them and allowed them the realization that they were really alone together. Something that had not happened in the last few months since Mackenzie had been spending the summer with them. She proved no problem to their sex life which was no surprise at the age she was now. So they decided to take advantage of the solitude. Harvey started to undo Donna's blouse and she simultaneously unbuttoned Harvey's shirt.

Kissing earlier in the passage between the bathroom and the restaurant only served as a warm up leading to this moment. Harvey had grasped her ass and thrust himself forward in the hall giving her a preview of how he had intended the night to end. So, now when Harvey deepened the kiss and welcomed Donna's intimate exploring simultaneously removing all her clothes and she his. By now they were becoming experts on just where to touch and just where to thrill. Soon they were both naked and Harvey lying between Donna's thighs before he decided for the ultimate act, he licked his way down to her feminine patch and grew frenzied with Donna' scent. He knew he would never get tired of her or want anyone else. It was not just the body of this woman whom he loved and wanted to forever caress, hold, and bring to orgasm it was Donna's soul and who she was and how it fit perfectly with who he was. So many years they denied it, they now had so many years to rectify it.

Donna began to moan as Harvey worked his way down to her womanly core. She ran her hand through his hair and found it to be soft. She begged him to continue and in answer she felt an increase in his importunings. Finally after almost coming from just his tongue in the right spot, he rose and looked her in the eye. He clasped her hands and placed them over her head buried himself so deeply into her to which she gasped and cried out with utmost pleasure. Their hands were tightly clenched just like Harvey's jaw as he kissed Donna before the end and cried out her name in the best sex he had had in a long time.

Both lying exhausted still entwined, they lay silent and just gazed into each other's eyes and smiled contentedly.


	24. Chapter 24 - Show Time!

Chapter 24

Two weeks later the play opened. Previous to the opening, for two weeks, in the evenings after work and very late into the night, Donna worked extra hours on her songs. She was an experienced actress, but an inexperienced singer/actress which in a musical compounded all the nerves Donna felt any time she thought about the huge job she had been eager to undertake. She was a perfectionist, so she worked until she was at the top of her game. She worked extra time with one of the producers who could play piano. Her duet "When the Children Are Asleep" with the actor playing Mr. Snow was a good experience as well. It was also a coincidence that his first name was Enoch just like the character he portrayed Enoch Snow. Enoch Bennington was an experienced actor possessing a tremendous baritone. He was married with four children and totally understood Donna's nerves because Enoch, like Donna, had returned to the theater after 30 years hiatus when he was busy carving out a career as a carpenter and raising four children. He had no problem singing the duet repetitively with her until she felt she knew it cold. He was also was a good coach on her "Mr. Snow" solo as well. Donna would be forever grateful.

Opening night proceeded without a hitch. Donna received warm applause at her curtain call and smiled as she saw Harvey, Kenzie, Louis, Mike, Rachel and Jessica sitting next to a new squeeze sitting beside her. Harvey and Kenzie appeared at the second performance the next night which was a Tuesday night. Afterward Harvey and Kenzie went backstage to talk with Donna.

"I think that was better than last night," Harvey said kissing Donna.

"Really? I thought I was off a little," Donna responded.

"Well, I don't think anyone would have known. We couldn't tell," Kenzie said giving her mom a hug.

Harvey greeted a couple of other people and then put Mackenzie up as interference should Donna want to look for him. Harvey needed to make sure everything was ready for the next performance on Saturday night. It was the third show in and the producer had kept his promise that it was totally okay for what Mr. Specter had planned.

Kenzie was still rooted in the same spot just in front of the wings next to the curtain when Harvey returned.

"Mom not back yet?"

"No, she ran into some other people who really wanted to speak with her about her performance. They had flowers."

"So, dad, is everything in place for Saturday night?"

Harvey looked down at his daughter and with a smile that barely concealed his excitement, "Yes, it is. Ray is picking your grandmother up Thursday and she will be staying with Mike and Rachel until Saturday night. We thought to surprise your mom since I am really sure that your mother never told your grandmother that she was in a musical. Then Saturday night Ray said he will take her back to Connecticut. However, you will be staying with Mike and Rachel then."

"By the way, dad, how did you do with Ms. Jessica?" Kenzie asked with a smirk on her face and a tease in her voice since her father although a lover of music and not a bad singer was truly inexperienced in the musical theater realm.

"I made out just fine. You wait. You will be surprised, young lady," Harvey said making his posture a little more erect and stretching his neck like a peacock spreading its plumes.

Kenzie laughed and said, "Oh, I'm sure you will be wonderful, dad."

On the third performance of the run, Donna was surprised to see all her friends again sitting throughout the audience even her mother. That was odd thought Donna. She did not remember her mother saying she was coming to New York to see her performance. Donna just accepted it and thought how great it was that her mom would see her sing in her first musical ever and it was one of Roberta's favorites. The only person Donna did not see was Harvey. She expected he was still at the office. It was nice of him to send Kenzie with Mike and Rachel. It was September 6 and Kenzie was due back in Connecticut next week to start school which was starting late due to the closeness of Labor Day and high Jewish holidays. Donna was glad that she and Harvey had had a whole summer with her. Kenzie had grown in body and in maturity. Harvey had grown in maturity and in fatherhood. Donna had grown herself with her love reflected back to her from these two whom she loved more than anyone in the world.

Getting back to the moment, she and Cassie Everett (the girl playing Julie Jordan) stood side by side as they stood in front of a fake maple tree. Donna as Carrie Pipperidge was going to expound on her man Enoch Snow. Donna did a twirl as if she were taken by a spell and started to sing:

His name is Mister Snow,  
And an up-standed man is he.  
He comes home every night in his round-bottomed boat,  
With a net full of herring from the sea.  
An almost perfect beau,  
As refined as a girl could wish.  
But he spends so much time in his round-bottomed boat  
That he can't seem to lose the smell of fish.

And with a swoon, Donna fell back against the tree and her eyes shone with real love in her life not having to fake a man in her life.

The first time he kissed me the whiff from his clothes  
Knocked me flat on the floor of the room.  
But now that I love him, my heart's in my nose  
And fish is my fav'rite perfume!

Donna walked closer to her "girlfriend" as if to share a secret. Then Donna started to sing the next part:

Last night he spoke quite low,  
And a fair-spoken man is he.  
And he said

All of a sudden the lighting changed and instead of Donna singing the next line, she saw immerging from backstage in Enoch Snow's button down shirt, vest, and round cap, a man who said he was not much talented in music and one whom detested the musical. Harvey bent down on one knee in front of Donna with the ring outstretched in his hand and proceeded to sing the next words from the song in perfect time:

"Miss Pipperidge, I'd like it fine  
If I could be wed with a wife.  
And indeed, Miss Pipperidge, if you'll be mine,  
I'll be yours for the rest of my life."

Donna not knowing what to do whether to keep singing or just to know if Harvey meant it she noticed Kenzie standing in the wings shouting: "It's real mom. What do you say?"

The orchestra had stopped and it was quiet in the theater while all awaited Donna's answer. She was in tears and she nodded and muttered, "Yes, of course, yes!"

Harvey got off his knee then and placed the ring on her finger. The spotlight was on them two alone but the theater exploded in applause as did the company right behind her. Harvey and Donna embraced and kissed until, finally, Kenzie so overjoyed that she ran right on stage with her parents where all three hugged.

After the thunderous applause and standing ovation, the director said into her earphone to finish her song but allow Harvey to stay on while she sang the song to him.

So Donna, not missing a beat, stood with Harvey in front of the fake maple tree and continued:

Next moment we were promised,  
And now my mind's in a maze.  
For all it can do is look forward to  
That wonderful day of days!

When I marry Mister Snow  
The flowers'll be buzzin' with the hum of bees  
The birds'll make racket in the church yard trees  
When I marry Mister Snow  
Then it's off to home we'll go.  
And both of us'll look a little dreamy-eyed  
A driving to a cottage by the Oceanside  
Where the salty breezes blow.

Instead of Donna singing "he'll carry me 'cross the threshold", she seductively eyed her future husband and pointed at him

and sang "You'll carry me 'cross the threshold...

And I'll be as meek as a lamb.  
Then you'll set me on my feet,  
And I'll say kinda sweet,  
"Well, Mister Snow, here I am."

Again just as if Harvey had always been there, Donna continued to act the song and personalize it just for him.

Then I'll kiss "you" so you'll know  
That evry'thin'll be as right as right can be  
A living in a cottage by the sea with me  
For I love "you" Mister Snow.  
That young sea-faring,  
Bold and daring,  
Big bewhiskered, overbearing (Donna scratched Harvey's overnight scruff)  
Darling Mister Snow.

Jessica had told him not to shave on the day he proposed because the character wore a beard and the lyrics would not fit the picture. Jessica figured that Donna would have acting instinct enough to tweak the lyrics to fit the moment and she really did not think that Richard Rodgers or Oscar Hammerstein would turn in their graves. At the end of the song, Donna really played it up and decided to embarrass her fiancée in turn and kissed him full on the mouth in front of everyone.

The house announcer said, _"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your indulgence. There will be a five minute break before we continue with the rest of Rodgers & Hammerstein's Carousel."_

"How many of you were in on this?" Donna asked the crowd while she changed for her next number which would be a cast ensemble piece of "June is Bustin' Out All Over". Donna had a verse to sing but mostly stood inside the port hut and mixed cake batter.

Everyone came up to Donna and Harvey and congratulated them.

"Well, are you going to do the duet with me or was that it for your off-off-off Broadway Musical debut?" Donna asked Harvey when they had been allowed back in her dressing room so Harvey could get changed.

"Yeah, that was it. What... not good enough? Do you know how hard just those few lyrics were for me?"

"I thought I was marrying Harvey Specter the best closer in Manhattan," Donna teased quickly while her gazes fell between her fiancée and her new engagement ring.

"You are marrying Harvey Specter the best closer in Manhattan not Harvey Specter musical theater performer. I think I'll leave that up to you and Mackenzie."

"I love you, you know that," Donna said putting her arms around Harvey's neck.

"I do. You know I love you, Donna," Harvey repeated those words in the same serious tone he had said them so many months ago standing in the doorway of her apartment.

"I would never have embarrassed myself or done any of this for anyone but you. I hope now you know how much I love you.

"Yes, I do," Donna said softly and accented her thought with a slow wet kiss. Harvey held her tight and did not want to let go.

Now sitting back in the audience, Harvey had changed back into one of his Tom Ford suits; however he left his beard in place and shook a few hands including Enoch Bennington who was one of the people who demonstrated to Harvey how to sing those few lyrics so he could propose to Donna.

"I have to hand it to you, Harvey, that was clear genius to incorporate your proposal into that part of the play. Did you think of that one all by yourself?"

"No, I would love to take all the credit, but I have to hand most of it to our 13 year old daughter. It was she who made arrangements, negotiated with the big wigs and bargained with you and my firm partner into helping me sing. I have never sung in anything not even as a little child. I love music, but I couldn't be a musician if I tried."

Enoch smiled and said, "I think you did much better than you are giving yourself credit for. I've been singing since I could walk and I gotta tell you that if that was your first try then no wonder everyone thought at first it was part of the play. Congratulations, again. Glad I could help."

"Well, break a leg, as they say. Thank you, Enoch. If you ever need a lawyer you know where you can find me," Harvey said shaking the man's hand again.

Returning to his seat next to Kenzie, he said, "Wow, I'm glad that's over. I don't think I've ever sweated a verdict as much as I sweated your mother's answer."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Now, dad, didn't I tell you that you were the only thing she ever wanted?"

Harvey just smiled.


	25. Chapter 25 - Baby First Wedding Later

Chapter 25

Before returning home that night after the theater, they went for a little late supper with Mike and Rachel. Roberta had decided to take a rain check and let Ray drive her back home to Connecticut earlier than expected. She decided since Kenzie was staying with Rachel and Mike then she should just let the young people have a good time by themselves. Roberta congratulated Harvey and Donna and kissed all three of them leaving them a little engagement present with Mike and Rachel.

Before Roberta got into the car with Ray, she took her daughter aside and spoke to her alone. "You look different, honey. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Donna shook her head and thought that her mother was seeing things. "I guess I'm just happy. You know he's the only man I ever loved."

"Beside your father," Roberta said and kissing her daughter's cheek got into the car and Ray closed the door.

After they had eaten, all five sat around the leftover strewn table.

"Let me see this ring. I didn't get to see it when Harvey picked it up. He and Kenzie went by themselves," said Rachel as she took Donna's hand in hers.

"Is that an "H" engraved on one side and a "D" on the other? That's so beautiful," Rachel exclaimed.

"So how are you feeling? I can see a baby bump now," Donna said patting Rachel's belly.

"I am feeling terrific. You look like you're over your disappointment about not being pregnant."

"Yes, I am. I'm hopeful that it may happen soon now that we're going to be married. Look at Kenzie, she is beaming. Now she is going to fulfill her verbal contract with her dad and get her names switched. I also said she could pick out a new middle name and have that instead of Paulsen. Do you know what she said?"

Rachel smiled. She loved Kenzie like a real niece and could not wait until they could spend some girl time together although Rachel did notice how much Kenzie would prefer spending time with Rachel's husband.

"She said, 'Mom can I keep the Paulsen and add a real middle name?'"

"So what did you say?"

"Well, Harvey said that Lillian or Lily was not allowed."

"That was his mother's name, right?"

"Yes, he also said that Marcus had named his second daughter Lillibeth and thought one little girl in the family named after his mother was enough."

"So what did she pick?"

"Jessica."

"Mackenzie Jessica Paulsen Specter. It rolls off the tongue nicely. Does Jessica know?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet. We want to surprise her when she goes to court to be officially Harvey's daughter and changes her name."

Rachel took a good look at Donna. Something was definitely different. She then stared at Donna's midriff. The dress that Donna decided to wear was a little less tightfitting than her normal work dresses. Rachel watched Donna get up and then she really spotted it.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant yet?'

Donna looking innocent said, "Why?"

"You've got a baby bump. I have seen you almost every day for the last seven years and you definitely have a baby bump."

Donna laughed and said, "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

Rachel smiled and brought her hands around her mouth so all one could see was the sparkle in her eyes.

"So how long have you known?"

"Oh about a couple of months."

"I thought you said you got your period," Rachel said fairly beaming.

"That was the strangest thing. Well, I thought I did, but it was really light. Then, I didn't get my period this month, so this time I went to the doctor's because Kenzie thought I might have cancer. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't sick, so I went and he did a blood test and lo and behold the office calls me and says Ms. Paulsen you are pregnant!"

"Did you have an ultrasound yet or figure how far along you might be?"

"I haven't had an ultrasound yet. I wanted to surprise Harvey and wait for him to be there, too. However, I had no idea what he had been planning."

"The doctor didn't think it was odd that I had some spotting, but he felt my belly and he said he figures I must be about four months along since he spotted the baby bump as well. I told him I didn't have spotting with my first pregnancy and he proceeded to remind me how old I am. The most wonderful thing was that I heard its little heartbeat. I am so happy."

"Did you tell Kenzie?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her, too."

Frowning for a moment and taking a sip of her ginger ale (no caffeine or booze during pregnancy), Rachel thought for a moment. "I guess Harvey hasn't imparted the rest of his plans, has he?"

Donna took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink as well and shook her head.

"No. He has more plans than the proposal? Wow I leave him alone for a little while and I find out the man as learned a thing or two," said Donna not knowing whether to be impressed or scared at Harvey's newfound skills.

Harvey spotted Rachel and Donna chatting like two girls out for the night. He was sitting at the end of the table and Kenzie was between them. Mike was on the other side of the table across from Kenzie and Rachel sat at the other end.

"So, Kenzie, did your dad ever tell you the time he peed in Louis' office and blamed it on his cat?" Mike asked Kenzie. He and Harvey had been going back and forth telling Kenzie almost every story about all the cases they had worked together in the five years that Mike had been at Pearson Specter Litt.

"Mike...she's 13. Don't give her any ideas what a dick her father is. Besides I promised her mother I wouldn't tell her any more off color events during our tenure together."

"Dad, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides she's in animated conversation with Aunt Rachel, I don't think she would hear anything we're talking about now anyway.

With an obvious eyeroll and look at the other end of the table, Harvey nodded and Mike proceeded to tell Kenzie of when Harvey said he peed in Louis' office which led to the story of how her mother had gotten fired and how they had gotten high and figured that Donna had been set up because while he and Harvey were high they had gone to Louis' office with the same intention until finding Louis in Harvey's office changed everything.

"Which led to me punching out the set up guy, Travis Tanner, in the boxing ring a couple of days later," Harvey finished. He looked at his watch. It said 11:30 pm.

"You didn't tell her what Donna did to Hardman after we told her she had been set up to take the fall," Mike volunteered.

"You're mother bitch slapped him twice," Harvey said smirking at Mike really not wanting to tell the story at all. However, again, it did illustrate Donna to a "T".

"Really?" Kenzie asked thinking about her mom momentarily and then she said, "Sounds like mom, all right."

Harvey laughed and then said, "Well, this has been great but you, young lady, have to get your stuff ready for your stay at Mike and Rachel's."

"That's right. I almost forgot. I am so excited," Kenzie said.

"Well, we are very happy to have you," Mike said.

It was at that moment as Harvey gazed at Donna that he noticed something different about her. She looked different. She was glowing, but there was something else. He could not quite put his finger on it. He did notice something a few nights ago as they lay together in her bed back at her apartment. She lay more solid in his arms. He thought back to when he was oblivious during her pregnancy with Mackenzie. He had told her that the only weight gain he had noticed was that her breasts were larger. Well, of course, he would notice that. They had been intimate now for about six months and each was beginning to know each other's bodies inside and out. He thought how he had come to spoon with her after they had made love and she felt so wonderfully beautiful. His hand had caressed her belly and her breasts. All of a sudden it dawned on him...is she? After the disappointment the month before he did not want to think that she could be pregnant. How could he _feel_ a difference already?

"Kenzie, let's get going, honey. It's been a long time and I still haven't told your mom about the rest of the plan."

"Oh, okay, daddy," Kenzie a little disappointed that the evening was going to come to an end.

"Oh, wait, before we go I want to give you something, honey. "Donna, Rachel, come down here please," Harvey said signaling them as he spoke.

"Ok," Donna said as she rose from her chair and Rachel did the same. Donna noticed that Harvey was staring at her. She gave him a look as though she wanted to say _do I have egg on my face?_

"Ok, Kenzie, please sit down," Harvey said as he removed another box from his inner jacket pocket. It was a tad bigger than the box that had held her mother's engagement ring. It was a box big enough to hold a little necklace or a bracelet. It was red velvet. Harvey placed it in front of her but delayed her opening it until he had said these few words.

"To celebrate this occasion when I am an officially engaged man to my one and only Donna, I also wanted to acknowledge myself to you as officially engaged to you as your father for the rest of your life. So this is just a token of my affection for you and how much you mean to me. Ok, you can open it now."

Donna wiped a tear away from not only her eyes, but from Harvey's as well. Rachel had to turn her head to rest in Mike shoulder as his head came down on top of hers in answer.

Mackenzie looked up at her father with large brown eyes and thought her father did not have to give her a gift for her to know that he would always be there for her. She had known he would never let her down from at least the third or fourth talk with him. She turned back to the little red box and proceeded to open it. She gasped when she saw the item which lay on the white satin inside. It was the "Daughter" pendant/locket she so admired when they were shopping for Donna's engagement ring.

"Look inside and then read the back," Harvey instructed.

"Ok," Mackenzie with trembling fingers because she knew how much money this little sentimental item cost opened the locket. It contained a picture of her father on right side and her mother on the other side. On the back of the pendant it said:

 _ **To my daughter Mackenzie Jessica Paulsen Specter:**_

 _ **Daddy loves you and always will.**_

 _ **September 6, 2015**_

Mackenzie said, "Daddy, it's beautiful. How did you know I liked it?"

Harvey giving one of his more smug looks said, "I'm your dad. I know everything."

Donna laughed, kissed Harvey's salt tasting cheek, and then offered to put it around Kenzie's neck. Kenzie accepted and holding her massively wavy red hair to the side her mom clasped it around the back. It hung down beautifully right before Kenzie's developing bustline.

"I love it. Thank you, daddy," Kenzie said giving Harvey a big hug and kiss on his other cheek.

"Well, I think it's time for Mike and Rachel to take one Mackenzie Specter to their house for a few nights sleepover if I am to tell her mother about the rest of my plans for her."

"Kenzie, I picked up your bag earlier at your dad's house, so you can ride with us," Rachel said and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Okay," Kenzie said surprised.

"Say goodbye to mom and dad for a couple of days and reassure them you will be all right," Mike said winking at her.

"Wait...oh..wait a couple of days? What's going on here?" Donna asked nonplussed.

"You'll see. Just do what the nice boy says to do," Harvey joked to Donna.

"Oh, okay, give mommy a hug sweet girl," Donna reached down and Mackenzie stood up to give her mom a hug and then she hugged her dad very tight in return.

Then Rachel, Mike, and Kenzie ventured out the door of the now closed restaurant to which Harvey now paid the bill and thanked the owner for not rushing then out the door.

Harvey's own Lexus waited at the curb for them.

"You had Ray drop your car off before he drove my mother back to Connecticut?" Donna asked curious at what other arrangements Harvey was actually capable.

"Tomorrow's Sunday or today's Sunday," Donna said looking at her watch. "What's so special about tomorrow? Harvey? I have performances on Monday night and Tuesday."

"No, you don't, your understudy will go on for those two nights," Harvey said taking Donna's left hand and kissing it noticing how brightly the diamond shown in the light from the streetlights through the window as Donna's hand sat comfortably on Harvey's thigh as he drove.

"Why is my understudy going on and does the director and she know about this change in plans?" Donna said acting perturbed although secretly inside she was so unbearably happy she thought she would burst.

"What about the office? We do have work or you arranged with Jessica for us to have a few days off."

"We are going to my house in Nassau and if you want to maybe you'll want to get married when we get back or while we're there?"

Donna screwed her face up and she said, "Well, gee, I thought maybe we should get married the same day that Kenzie's name is officially changed. Actually I want a huge wedding since I think I waited long enough to snag the man I've loved for twelve years. However, I picked out my gown, so we'd better get married quick or I won't be able to fit into it... "

For a moment Donna wanted to see if Harvey had caught what she said about fitting into a gown.

"Wait...did you say after you can fit into a gown you already picked out? Does that mean...you're really...?"

"Pregnant," they said together.

Harvey stopped and then drove over to the side of the road and abruptly stopped the car. He undid his seatbelt and as best he could took Donna in his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"I knew it. I knew there was a difference in you. I held you the other night and I thought something feels different," Harvey said kissing Donna's mouth and then descending to her neck and leaving kiss trail to her shoulder.

Donna smiled and looking into his eyes sais, "I guess you're happy?"

"Donna, you know I am. How many times have I said I wanted another child? Wait, how far along are you?"

"Doctor thinks about four months, but I have to have an ultrasound to confirm it. I wanted to wait until you and/or Kenzie wanted to be there."

"Kenzie doesn't know yet then?" Harvey asked smiling. He could feel his eyes were filling up. He never thought he could be happier.

"Oh, Harvey, honey," Donna said spotting how filled his eyes were. She knew that he would only show that side to her. To everyone else he was seemingly stoic and would not show one iota of how he felt. She reached up and kissed each eye in turn tasting the happy tears that Harvey willed not to fall.

"How about we go home now, love," Donna said.

"Yes," Harvey said refastening his seatbelt, making sure Donna's belt was safely secure, started the car and floored it back to their condo in the sky.

The next day Harvey and Donna boarded a plane for Nassau and once again they arrived at Harvey's house in the Bahamas. This time the house was fully stocked with food and drink (alcoholic and non-alcoholic). Unlike the last trip to his house, the trip did not end with them both taking the same plane back to New York wondering what to do about Harvey learning about his daughter.

This time they celebrated by swimming in Harvey's private beach, making love in and out of the bedroom and making wedding plans, plans for the new baby, and plans, of course, having Mackenzie living with them permanently. They both counted themselves fortunate because they had two views of parenting at the same time. They had their beloved Mackenize, an almost grown child, and now they would have a brand new baby.

Relaxing on the couch in the enclosed porch with the gentle breeze blowing through the screens, Harvey had Donna's head in his lap and his hand pleasantly resting on her bump. Harvey dozed and Donna was a little tired as they had not stopped since they had arrived there two days before. Earlier in the day they had finally gotten out of the house and attended an open air concert in the middle of town. This was their last night. Tomorrow morning which was Wednesday morning they were boarding a plane heading back to reality and to return Kenzie to Connecticut for school.

Mackenzie's official name change hearing was set for the middle of October to which they decided she would come down and spend a couple of days before heading back to school.

"Let's get married before we go back home, Donna," Harvey said right out of the blue while they were discussing details of Kenzie's name change ceremony.

"Are you serious? What about the big wedding I want?"

"You can have it after you've had the baby. You said we had to do something because you wanted to fit into that gown."

Donna rose and clamored to be on her knees so she could look at her fiancée as they discussed this very important event in their lives. Donna smiled and thought how considerate that he remembered how much a big wedding meant to her. She thought, though, she would like to be married by the time she had this baby. Not that it really mattered this time because Harvey was hers, really hers this time.

"Hey, did you remember to get wedding bands?" Donna asked.

"It figures that's what you would worry about...jewelry," Harvey said putting his arm around her and looking up to her see her expression. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"May I see them?" Donna asked excitedly.

Harvey smiled and said, "No, you can't. I brought them with me, but I hid them because I wanted you to be surprised when I put it on your finger."

"Harvey, I haven't said yes to being married here in front of strangers. So what are you going to do if I refuse to marry you here and make you wait until we're back home."

"Then I take them home with me and I put the ring on your finger in New York or Connecticut or wherever you want to get married. Is that a way to confirm that I haven't got cold feet?"

"No, because I know you're desperate to marry me if only for little Harvey in my belly."

"Like I told your mom about eight months ago, I would marry you whether I got you knocked up or not," Harvey said and then he pulled her close and lay her down in his arms and punctuated his feelings with a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26 - Great Expectations

Chapter 26 - Great Expectations

When Harvey and Donna arrived back in New York that Wednesday after their little trip to Harvey's house in the Bahamas, Kenzie, accompanied by Mike and Rachel, ran to her mom and dad as they exited through the terminal.

"Kenzie!" Donna yelled and both she and Harvey dropped their packages to stop to hug their daughter who they both swore had developed overnight.

Mike and Rachel greeted Donna by hugs and shaking hands and said how much fun they had had with Kenzie and that anytime she wanted to babysit for them she was more than welcome.

"That might be a little hard considering that we may need her to babysit her brother or sister," Harvey said loud enough for Mackenzie to hear.

"Mom, you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, I went to the doctor's like you asked about a month ago and the doctor confirmed you are going to be a big sister."

"Congratulations!" Mike and Rachel said as they hugged all three people.

"We have another surprise, Kenzie, Mike and Rachel," Donna said. She said not a word but held up Harvey's left hand and her left hand where both were wearing diamond encrusted platinum wedding bands.

"We got married while we were in the Bahamas!" Harvey volunteered. He was beaming, Donna was glowing, but Mackenzie suddenly looked sad.

"I thought you wanted a big wedding, mom? I didn't want to miss when you and daddy said "I do", Mackenzie said.

"You think I'd let your father off the hook that easy? No, ma'am. He made me wait 13 years for him to marry me. No after this baby is born we're going to have the biggest wedding that Manhattan has ever seen and I'm going to invite all of your dad's former girlfriends or lovers to see who finally got him to commit." Donna smiled and laughed.

That cheered Mackenzie up and Rachel suffered the giggles the whole time she heard Donna's rant.

"I can do one better," Harvey said. "How about we invite all your former boyfriends and admirers? We'd fill the church."

"Could you stand it? I would think you would want to punch every one of them in the face," laughed Donna.

"Of course, I could because I'm the one whose bed you will be permanently warming," Harvey tickling Donna's ear with his hushed tone.

Then a little louder, "Oh, and, of course, your greatest admirer of all time, how could we get married without inviting him?"

"Oh, Harvey, you are a dick," Mike said knowing exactly where he was going with that remark.

Then they all knew of whom Harvey had been speaking: "Louis!" They all exclaimed it aloud and continued to giggle as they made their way to the luggage rack and then to the exit of the airport.

The next few months passed quickly. Kenzie had returned to school with the understanding that once she graduated junior high she would begin high school in New York at a private school. They had to make arrangements for all her paperwork to now reflect her new name or what it would be shortly after the middle of October.

At the beginning of October, Donna and Harvey went to her first Ultrasound appointment. It was tough because Harvey's schedule was not always Donna's schedule and then Mackenzie had needed some time with her parents as well as she had encountered a whole new life at junior high. She found she had some male admirers because of her new shape and she had become more mature than some of her compatriots the previous year. She was also excited for the new changes that were still to come. She would now have her father's last name and become a big sister.

While Harvey and Donna were at the first ultrasound appointment, they had tried to contact Kenzie but they only got her voicemail. Donna then sent her a text and said that today they were going to see the baby and that she would try to take a picture and send it to her.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Specter, congratulations on everything, " Dr. Baker had said. He was a middle aged man about ten years older than Donna and Harvey and full of passion about his job. "Simply said. I love my job. So I look forward to guiding you through this pregnancy and making sure you give birth to a happy healthy baby."

"That's good to know, Dr. Baker, since you've been my doctor ever since I moved to New York permanently," Donna said.

"So who delivered Mackenzie?" Harvey wanted to know.

"Well, that would have been my father, Mr. Specter. Dr. Eric Baker, Sr. I met your wife right before she gave birth to your daughter," Dr. Baker, Jr. said.

Harvey felt a little bit more relieved. At least he knew his wife would not be handled by complete strangers. The doctor knew he was a lawyer, too, so Harvey was pretty sure he would take every precaution anyway.

"So, let's get started," Dr. Baker said as he guided Donna and Harvey over to the ultrasound machine.

"Ooo that's cold," Donna said as the assistant put the gel on her baby bump and then put the Doppler against it.

"I'll turn up the sound, so you can hear the little one's heartbeat," the ultrasound technician said. She was a small woman with quick hands and nimbly maneuvered the Doppler control over Donna's belly. Dr. Baker stood a little bit behind the technician wanting to make sure all was well.

All of a sudden a rapid, pulsing, mushy sound could be heard.

"Is that...?" Harvey asked and became speechless.

Donna looked at him and all she could do was nod her head and whispered, "yes", into Harvey's ear as he sat close to Donna's head and put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Specter, there's your baby," Lana, the technician said. "Here's the heart and looks like he's moving around in there pretty good. Can you feel that yet?"

"No, not yet, but I imagine it won't be long," Donna said smiling. She looked at Harvey who had become enthralled with the picture of his unborn child.

"Do you want to know what sex the baby is?" asked Lana.

"No.." Donna said.

"Yes!" Harvey disagreed.

"Well how about we leave you a few minutes alone with the picture of your baby, " Dr. Baker said as he wiped the gel off Donna's belly and handed her a picture of the ultrasound.

When Lana and Dr. Baker left, Donna said, "Why do you want to spoil it?"

"Spoil what? I want to know what color we should paint the new nursery of our new house," Harvey said.

"Harvey, we don't have a new house, " Donna said bringing Harvey momentarily back from the clouds. She loved seeing him like this. He smiled openly and he was openly affectionate and there were no walls. He said what he felt. He did not hide behind past troubles or unresolved issues. He fought for what he wanted. Right now, it seemed he wanted a new house.

"Well, we're going to buy one and make it soon. I know we said that Mackenzie could finish junior high in Connecticut and before that happens we're going to have this little baby," he said as held the picture out for its mom to see.

"We have a wedding to plan, too, remember? I still have that gown I want to fit into after this little person is born."

"I did not forget, if that's what you're thinking," Harvey said putting his arm around Donna whom he had helped to a sitting position. They both sat on the exam table with their feet dangling not quite touching the floor.

They were gazing at the little baby at the picture when Dr. Baker said, "If you're ready you can come back into the office, and I will get you set up with your health recommendations and vitamins."

Donna and Harvey opened the door to Dr. Baker's office once more and took seats in front of his desk.

"Well, everything looks fine, Mrs. Specter. Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins or if you want to you can purchase some prenatal vitamins over the counter. I know these are a bit expensive even on a prescription plan, but I prefer these because they are not the generic. However, you can do what you want, but you do need a bit of building up. Your blood tests did show a little anemia."

"Does that mean the baby will be ok?" Harvey asked becoming worried.

" The baby will be fine. Understand that the baby will take all the nutrition first and then we have to be concerned with Donna. That doesn't mean pig out at every meal..."

"Doctor, with all due respect, I have been pregnant before. It's just been a long time," Donna said smiling and placing her hand in Harvey's to let him know she knew how to take care of herself.

"Of course, I apologize. I know, no need to lecture. By the way you can keep doing your yoga because your body is used to it. It will not hurt the baby."

"Thank you. By the way, can you tell us what the sex of the baby is?" Harvey asked eagerly.

Dr. Baker looked at Donna to see if they were in agreement. She nodded a reluctant yes. Harvey had been so wonderful. She did not want to deny him this.

"It's a boy."


	27. Chapter 27 - Endings

**Here it is followers! As the Chapter's title suggests it is ending this story. I can't believe how long this story has taken me to complete and I still cannot believe the journey this story has taken. Thank you for all the followers and the reviewers. I hope it does not disappoint. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Chapter 27 - Endings

In the middle of October, at the Court of Manhattan, Mackenzie Specter Paulsen became legally named Mackenzie Jessica Paulsen Specter, age 13, and biological parent of Donna Roberta Paulsen Specter and biological and adoptive father, Harvey Reginald Specter. Harvey and Donna were there, of course, but so were Michael and Rachel Ross, Jessica Pearson (from where Mackenzie took her middle name), Roberta Paulsen (her maternal grandmother) and, of course, Louis Litt who actually Mackenzie had grown to like. She did find him a bit strange, but he was so different from her father and actually knew things about ballet, theater, literature, and cats that her father was nowhere near an expert.

They had a little luncheon at one of her father's favorite restaurants afterward and again her parents showered her with gifts to commemorate the date she was officially named "Specter". She returned three days later to continue and finish junior high school in Connecticut. It was tough knowing that she was going to leave the life she had known for 13 years and leave her grandmother, but Roberta had assured her that she belonged with her mom and dad and her unborn baby brother.

Roberta Paulsen accepted the situation and was very happy that her middle daughter had finally married the man she had loved for so long and that her granddaughter was truly loved by her biological father. She looked forward to spending time once Mackenzie left for good with both grandchildren when she went to visit Donna and her husband. The new house Roberta was told was planning to be just outside Manhattan in the suburbs, but she had not known of any final plans or destination for the Specters. Roberta also looked forward to helping her daughter plan her big, splashy wedding for which she was waiting until the other little unexpected Specter arrived. The baby's due date was in March just a few days past the year that marked when Harvey had obstructed justice to allow Donna not to go to prison for Federal Fraud and the night that Donna and Harvey had reaffirmed their love for one another and the day after Donna had confessed to Harvey about Mackenzie. Donna's body return calculation amounted to six to eight weeks of breast feeding which should not only zap her strength but bring her body back quickly to the shape it needed to be to fit into that form fitting Pnina Tournay mermaid style gown with the laces up the back and strategically placed floral appliques and lots of tulle on the bottom. It was strange how one year could bring so many changes to so many lives.

As the months passed for Harvey and Donna they continued to work together at the firm and they both eagerly anticipated the birth of their second child. Donna had bloomed during this pregnancy and she was more than happy to wear designer maternity fashions and, especially, in the later months of her pregnancy flats instead of skyscraper designer heels. Harvey, still the best closer in Manhattan and astute a lawyer as ever, took Rachel under his wing as his associate until she could no longer work do to her own expected little one. Since Mike had been promoted to Junior Partner, Harvey had actually worked with Louis to grow the associates and teach them to become effective, skillful, and knowledgeable lawyers as well.

Since Harvey was now primarily a happy man, his demeanor reflected his personal circumstances. It is not to say that Harvey could not still be a dick once in a while, but he now did not take every cut to himself as personal or being disloyal. He could even withstand Louis' childish antics so they could become good friends. Louis liked Mackenzie and always tried to stay on Harvey's good side so Louis would have a companion to take to the ballet or to an art exhibit in town. Harvey and Donna always gave their permission; however, the line was drawn at mudding together. There was no way, even though Louis had thought it an innocent request, Louis going mudding with their well-developed thirteen-year-old daughter.

Most of Harvey's clients upon seeing Donna's new nameplate thought he and Donna had been married all this time anyway but upon seeing it gave their congratulations to Harvey by eagerly shaking his hand confiding that they could not think of two better people better matched for matrimony.

One person who actually was surprised that Harvey took the plunge was Dana Scott. Scottie had flown in from Chicago for her client's meeting and was happy to learn that Harvey was on the other side of the negotiation table. Hoping to pick up where they had left off (sad but still hot for one another), Scottie had been hoping for a couple of nights hard drinking and hot sex but instead her jaw dropped to the floor when she read Donna's nameplate.

"Yes, Scottie, we're married now. Guess what?" Donna said as she stood up from her desk so Scottie would definitely notice the baby bump that Donna was proudly wearing. "And do you know what? This ain't the first one. We also have a 13 year old daughter, see?" Donna turned Mackenzie's latest picture around for Scottie to see.

Scottie not one to show her shock offered her congratulations and then stepped into Harvey's office and noticed the immediate changes. Here sat a one-time narcissist with no more family surrounding him then the souvenirs from his clients and his album collection against the wall. Now here sat a man with not only his wife working with him outside his office in the flesh but a family man who proudly displayed pictures of his wife, daughter, and other happy familial events that occurred in his personal life which had come to mean everything to him.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Scottie said shaking Harvey's hand impersonally as if she had never seen every part of his amazing body.

"Thank you, Scottie. I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Scottie said trying not to break into tears knowing her last chance for love had just disintegrated before her eyes.

"That you had to be surprised by the changes here. It's only been a year since you were last here," Harvey had said.

Scottie said, "I'm just glad you are finally happy. There was really no way you would ever have been happy with me. You may not have realized it, but I did. Donna and you were meant for each other. I truly see that now. I am happy for you truly.

"Thank you, Scottie. That means a lot coming from you and what we were once to each other."

Scottie then decided to turn to the real business why she had flown in from Chicago and the test had begun for Harvey. He found he had no need to be with Scottie. He had told Donna he was loyal and he would not stray. Donna although a confident woman was a little insecure because of her condition, but Harvey told her that she was at her most beautiful now as she carried the seed from their love in her womb.

On a rainy night in early March, Donna woke up in the middle of the night with her water broken and in labor.

Donna had tried to be stoic and quiet for Harvey's sake because she knew he would panic and she did not have the stamina to keep him calm and to push the baby out. To which Harvey knew what she was trying to do and said, "Donna Specter, I'm a big boy so let it out. If you want me to shut up just say so. I know you're in pain so stop trying to be so heroic!"

Instead of crying out "look what you did to me", Donna cried out instead "You'd better enjoy this Harvey because I am too old to have another one of your kids!" Harvey smiled because that was _his_ Donna and the next sound they heard was of their newborn son's cries as he emerged into the world.

They decided to name him Gordon Michael Specter. Swaddled in blankets and soon surrounded by Mackenzie whom Ray had no problem retrieving from Connecticut at whatever hour the boss asked, Gordon Michael Specter blinked once at his mom, tried to see his father because he had heard the familiar voice, and then briefly looked at his older sister preceded to fall back to sleep peacefully knowing he had been born into a loving family.

 _What a difference a year makes_ was all that Donna could say to herself as she watched from her hospital bed how loving a father Harvey was with both his children. She had always known he would be a good father and he would be happy she just needed to leave it up to him to decide what and how. Who knew that the one little trigger for the change in Harvey and her life had been Donna committing a federal crime and almost serving a five year sentence in prison.

About eight rigorous weeks later, on a beautiful exceedingly May afternoon, Harvey and Donna got married once again in a pretty large turnout in Central Park. Donna fit beautifully if a little snuggily into her Pnina Tournay Mermaid style gown. She wore her hair down and on top of her head was a colorful circlet of flowers recalling her part of her costume has Ophelia. Harvey all dressed up in a white tuxedo stood before the congregation as he watched his wife approach. Standing next to Donna on the opposite side stood Mackenzie also with a circlet of flowers in her long red hair dressed in her own mature gown but in deep blue. She held her mother's bouquet as her mother took her father's hand and they said their vows again.

After their kiss again reaffirming their dedication to one another, Harvey reached down to where Harvey's sister-in-law Kate sat holding little two month old Gordon who was dressed in his own little dapper tuxedo and was putting up quite a fuss as he was near his feeding time. Later on all would gather for a little family assembly celebrating Harvey and Donna's new house in suburbia. Rachel, Mike, and their little one were surprising the Specters with this little reception. That was their wedding present to them.

Harvey reflected as he stood at the altar with his son in his arms and his beautiful wife and daughter thinking _what a difference a year makes!_

Life was strange but beautiful when you fight for what you want and Harvey had found that he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He would fight for it as long as he lived.

THE END


End file.
